


Ligature of Love

by TheLittleAndersen



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Anime 2006), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Fate/strange fake
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Graphic Violence, Heavy Angst, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Magic, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Past Character Death, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAndersen/pseuds/TheLittleAndersen
Summary: You were just an ordinary high school student when you got caught up in a war that you never asked joining. Your friend and classmate, Art Penance, gave you a dagger with mysterious inscriptions on it that lead you to summoning one of the most powerful Servants that ever existed. Aside from the Holy Grail War, you wondered how you managed to summon such a powerful Servant. Did you have a history that you had no idea about?





	1. Rise, King of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction I made back in DeviantArt, and I've decided to continue it here! I hope you guys like it! (Link to my old DeviantArt account): https://www.deviantart.com/lasergunsandtacos

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_  
_ Your hand reflexively shot up and pressed the button on your alarm clock using the palm of your hand. You groaned and slowly sat up from your bed, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand. You heard the birds singing just outside your window, a wake up call for you to start preparing for school. You turned your head to look at your alarm clock, seeing that it was half past six in the morning. You removed the blanket covering your body before making your bed, yawning in the process. It was another lazy day, you knew it, but you had to keep doing what you usually do to at least be a better member of society.

  
    After taking a bath, you brushed your teeth and put on your school uniform. Since it was summer, the school instructed girls to wear the white polo sponsored by the school, and their usual skirt uniform. You pulled on your knee highs and slipped your school shoes on, before grabbing your shoulder bag from the shoe rack near the doorway.  
  
   

Your walk on the way to school was insufferable due to the heat. You grabbed a face towel from your bag, wiping off the sweat that seemed to endlessly roll down your head to your chin. You groaned when you finally caught sight of your school, hearing the bell for the first period ring as soon as you entered the main gate. You broke into a sprint to your classroom, 2-A, which was on the second floor of the main building.

  
    You slid open the door to the classroom, seeing your classmates talking to one another. Most of them were in groups, some in pairs, some minding their own business, and some making a ruckus as they ran around the classroom. You sat in your designated seat, sighing as you did so. You were about to put on your earphones to listen to music, when one of your classmates approached you with a bright smile on their face.

  
    "Good morning, Y/n-chan," greeted your classmate.

  
    Kiyoko Takagaki was your class's class representative. She has always been nice to everyone in your class, especially to someone as bland as you. Her long violet hair was drawn back by a red headband, her skin was as pale as milk, and her eyes were as black as onyxes. She was slightly taller than you, and she always wore those doll shoes that everyone seemed to be in awe about, because they were almost always polished. You liked her, but you never got too close to her because of how unnerving her niceness was towards everybody.

  
    "Good morning, Takagaki-san," you returned the greeting with a small smile.

  
    "It's great that you got to class in time," said Kiyoko, her smile never wavering.

 

    "Um, yeah," you nearly mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

  
    "Say, what did you say your club was again?" asked Kiyoko, her eyes widening in interest.

  
    "The Supernatural Club?"

  
    She chuckled serenely. "My, my... That club of yours has always been so... eccentric."

  
    "How so?" you asked, darting your gaze towards her.

  
    "The club members always stay after class to investigate the school grounds... Isn't that just unusual? Also, I remember it's somewhat against the school rules..."

  
    You gulped. It  _was_ against the school rules.

  
    She gave you a mysterious smile. "Well, I hope you guys have your fun again after class! Don't worry, you can trust me. I will never tell any of our superiors or teachers."  
    Kiyoko winked at you before turning to leave, her violet hair whipping behind her as she turned and walked away. You breathed a sigh of relief, relieved that Kiyoko didn't play the "tattletale" game with you. She never did so with anyone in your class, and you begin to think that she may be someone trustworthy. You never trusted anyone fully, and it was rare of you to do so. Still, you kept in mind to be more careful around Kiyoko in the future.

  
    First period was torture. Taiga Fujimura was your first period teacher from Mondays to Wednesdays. She always seemed to stray off the subject at hand, scolding students that were either sleeping or drawing on their notebooks. However she was smart, perky, and charismatic. Whenever she was serious about a topic, she never ended it without a pop quiz. You did surprisingly well in her class, despite the distractions around you, specifically your classmate, Art Pence.

  
    You have always had a crush on your classmate Art, a transfer student from Europe. He was one of the most reliable and smartest students in your class. You always asked him for help whenever your classmates shamed you of being absentminded during class, and he happily obliged whenever you asked. His short blond hair and mesmerizing green eyes always distracted you during your tutoring times with him, but he never seemed to notice. He was a member of the Kendo Club, which was a club that never crossed your mind when you were choosing a club to join way back during freshman year. He seems to emit an aura of calmness, romance, and serenity whenever he was within your field of vision. He may have noticed you staring at him, because he started attentively staring back at you during class.

  
    "L/n-san!"

  
    Your head snapped back to reality, turning to look at Taiga, who was glaring at you. She may have noticed that you were daydreaming during her class.

  
    "Kindly read pages 209-210 and tell us your insights."

  
    You hurriedly stood up, open book in hand. Your face was flushed, trying with all your might not to glance at Art. You can still feel him staring at you, and it made you sweat uncontrollably.

  
    "Y-Yes..."

 

  
  
    Lunchtime was one of the only time where you can freely do whatever you wanted. You opened your lunchbox, immediately grabbing at the first food you see with your chopsticks. You were gobbling up your lunch when a shadow loomed over you.

  
    "Um..."

  
    You stopped eating before gulping the food chewed in your mouth, looking up at the person who disturbed you during your alone time.

  
    It was Art. He was carrying a blue lunchbox.

  
    "Is it alright if I can eat lunch with you, Y/n-san?" asked Art.

  
    You nearly spewed your lunch at him because of how shocked you were. Everyone in the classroom began to murmur, looking at you with judgmental eyes. Your body felt tense, your face became red, and you began shaking. Art noticed, and he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder before leaning to clearly examine your face.

  
    "Y/n-san, your face is beet red," said Art, narrowing his eyes. "Do you need to be escorted to the clinic? You must be sick--"

  
    "I-I'm fine, Art," you told him. You stayed still, looking away from him.

  
    "You must want to be left alone," said Art, looking a bit disheartened.

  
    You shook your hands in front of him frantically. "No, I don't--!"

  
    Art smile. "Oh, alright then."

  
    Art took the seat in front of you before placing his lunchbox next to yours. He opened his lunchbox, and you were surprised by how organized his lunch looked: there were four pieces of dumplings, two rice balls, and three sweet tomatoes. He grabbed one sweet tomato and placed it inside your lunchbox. Your face was still red from embarrassment and giddiness. Art smiled at you.

  
    "I saw you looking at me during class," said Art. "Would you mind telling me what was on your mind?"

  
    "I-I, uh..."

 

    You were silent for a few moments taking deep breaths, before finally regaining composure to answer Art's question.

  
    "I happen to be looking at something that was also in your direction," you reasoned out, hoping he would buy it.

 

    "Oh, I see." Art's expression seemed relieved. "I thought I've done something that might have offended you."

  
    "You could never do something like that to me, Art," you said, taking a bite of the sweet tomato he offered you.

  
    Art chuckled. "You're too nice to me, Y/n-san. Say, Y/n-san..."

  
    "Hmm?" You continued chewing on the sweet tomato, your attention on Art.

  
    "You're from the Supernatural Club, right?" asked Art in a curious tone.

  
    You nodded slowly. "Yes?"

  
    He smiled. "I wanted to show you something, but it seems you have been busy for the past few weeks, and I have been looking for a time to tell you. Fortunately, the thing that I wanted to show you is still around the school, so I wanted to ask of you to take a look at it."

  
    This was a huge request coming from Art. You two were never the closest friends, but he seems to always have your back. You gave him a bright smile, showing your interest on the object that he'd found on the school grounds. You nodded eagerly towards his direction.

  
    "Thank you, Art," you said genuinely.

  
    "You're welcome!" said Art, happily returning your greeting. "The thing I wanted to show you is at the courtyard near our school, and it's best if I take you there with me."  
    It was an odd request, but it's a request that you wouldn't want to pass on. You reluctantly agreed to Art's request, nodding to his suggestion. What makes what Art said weirder was the fact that you haven't heard a single rumor about it. You never heard about an unknown object being on the school grounds. You finished your lunch and closed your lunchbox. Art did the same, giving you a kind smile.

  
    "You sure seem close with Takagaki-san," said Art.

  
    Your face seems to twist into a frown. "She's just being nice."

  
    "You're right," said Art, taking a bottle of water from his backpack. "I don't trust her one bit."

  
    You raised an eyebrow at Art. "What?"

  
    He shook his head along with his right hand. "Oh, it's nothing. Please, don't mind me."

  
    The bell for the afternoon session rang. Art drank from his bottle of water before closing it and taking his belongings with him. He stood up, turning to look at you one last time.

  
    "I'll see you after class, Y/n-san," said Art, giving you a slight bow.

  
    "I-I'll see you later," you said, returning his bow.

  
    Your classmates quickly shuffled and quietly returned to their seats as Mr. Kuzuki, your math teacher, entered the classroom.

 

  
  
    Class went on like usual, and as soon as the bell rang for dismissal, everyone except a handful of students left the classroom. Mr. Kuzuki gathered his belongings before leaving quietly. You sighed, placing your books and notebooks inside your bag before glancing at Art, who was doing the same.

  
    "Hey, Art-san and Y/n-san."

  
    You looked up, seeing Kiyoko standing by the teacher's table. She had the same bright smile on her face. Does she ever get tired of putting on that facade? you thought.  
    "Do you mind if you clean the classroom as you go?" asked Kiyoko politely. "It seems your group has one of the worst members when it comes to cleaners."

  
    You looked around. You noticed that it was just you, Art, and Kiyoko in the classroom. You groaned inaudibly, scratching your head. Kiyoko giggled. Art sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

  
    "Leave the cleaning to us, Takagaki-san," said Art, returning Kiyoko's bright smile.

  
    Kiyoko turned to look at Art. "Please, kindly call me Kiyoko, Art-san. You're being too formal."

  
    Art chuckled. "I'm sorry, it's just the way I talk."

  
    Kiyoko turned back to you. "I'll see you two tomorrow in class."

  
    Kiyoko gave you and Art a slight bow before grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom. Art initiated cleaning, grabbing the broomstick and the dustpan by the doorway of the classroom. You grabbed the eraser by the blackboard and began erasing the writings on it. There was a comforting silence between you and Art, and it made you smile. You can finally have some peace and quiet and luckily, with someone that you were fond of.

  
    "Let's head to the courtyard after this," said Art as he arranged the chairs and tables. "I can't wait to show you what I found."

  
    "I can't wait either," you said with a smile, turning to Art.

  
    "I have been wanting to investigate it myself, but it would be nice if someone who has deep knowledge about the supernatural check it out."

  
    You blushed. "Um... I'm not that smart about the supernatural, Art. You're praising me too much."

  
    Art laughed. "Well, I think I'm not; I think I'm just stating the facts."

  
    Your face became a deep shade of red. It was a good thing that the sun was already setting outside or else Art would have noticed and point out how red it was. You shook your head lightly, dismissing the intrusive thoughts on your mind.

  
    "I guess we're finished," declared Art, looking around the classroom. "We should give the members of our group for cleaners an earful when they come to school tomorrow. It has been troubling for you, I'm sure."

  
    "Oh no, I don't really mind," you said, even though you felt far more drained than usual.

  
    "We should get going," said Art, hefting his bag on his shoulders.

  
    You nodded. "Alright, let's get going."

 

  
  
    The track and field team sprinted across the school grounds on full speed, while the members of the tennis club were whacking their rackets at full force. You have never been the physically active type, but sports have always fascinated you. You have always thought of leaving the Supernatural Club for Kendo Club (Just so you could be with Art) or the Volleyball Club. Either one was fine, as long as it was fun.

  
    The sound of the members of each sport clubs receded in the distance as you entered the school courtyard. The area was still and as silent as a mass ongoing, the sounds of crickets eventually increasing and turning into some sort of quiet noise. The various types of plants and flowers in the courtyard bloomed, and they looked the same color under the orange sky. Art moved on ahead of you, standing beside the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. You followed him, and you gave him a curious gaze.

  
    Without a warning, he crouched slightly and dipped his arm inside the fountain. Your eyes widened in surprise, but you didn't say anything. Not even a sound came out of you. Art pulled his hand out from the water and held out a gold dagger with strange engravings on it. It shone beautifully underneath the setting sun.

  
    "Nobody seems to notice this object underneath the fountain," said Art, staring at the dagger in hand. "However, it shone differently from the waves of the water, so I immediately thought that it was a bright object. I'm glad it's still here."

  
    "Art, you carry that dagger as if you're used to carrying one," you pointed out, seeing how calm he was as he held it.

  
    Art looked flustered. "I-I'm sorry... Did I come off as threatening?"

  
    You shook your head reluctantly. "No, not at all. You just look so natural holding it..."

  
    Art held it with both hands. "I want to find something out about this dagger. It mysteriously appeared beneath the fountain one day and it has strange engravings on it. I want to know what these writings mean, Y/n-san. I'm pretty sure you're curious as well."

  
    "May I see?"

  
    "Sure."

  
    Art carefully handed you the dagger. It looked worn out by the edges, but it still shone magnificently. The inscription on the actual blade was engraved by either stone or steel--you couldn't tell. You looked at Art before looking back at the blade in your hands.

  
    "I wonder who placed it in the fountain," you said, analyzing the object in your hand. "Weapons aren't allowed here in school."

  
    Art sighed. "I know. I didn't want to tell the authorities because they might steal it away from me. There's something strange about this blade. I can... I can feel an odd aura coming off from that blade."

  
    "Could it be embedded with magic?" you speculated, staring at Art.

  
    Art seems to hesitate for a moment before shrugging. "It may be."

  
    "Art, I'm no magician, but if you're curious about the writing on the blade, I can translate it for you."

  
    Art's eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you! Can you do that?"

  
    You gave Art a reassuring smile. "Sure I can, but you might need to wait till tomorrow. I'm going to figure out about this tonight."

  
    "Thank you so much, Y/n-san," said Art with a smile. "I knew I could trust you with anything."

  
    You were smiling at Art on the outside, but you were freaking out on the inside. You absolutely  _have no idea_ how you were going to translate the writing on the blade. You looked at the blade again, wondering how you were even going to accomplish the responsibility you took upon yourself. You gave a breathy sigh.

  
     _What am I going to do...?_

 

  
  
    You stared at the blade that has been resting on your table for over half an hour now. You placed your head on the palms of your hands, wondering what you should do. You tried searching for writing that looked similar to the blade, but it was just difficult to decipher. You took a towel from your clothes cabinet and covered the blade with it. You carried it in your hands and exited your bedroom.

  
    You went outside and headed to the garden. You decided to use the blade by cutting a branch from a tree and a leaf from a bush. You were surprised by how sharp it was despite the condition it was in. You looked up at the moon, seeing how round it was tonight. You could hear the faint sound of students talking as they walked past your home. You sighed again, sitting on the ground as you stared at the blade again. You thought long and hard about what you're going to do.

  
    ...  _King of Heroes..._

_  
!_

_  
_ You stood up abruptly with a gasp. Cold sweat began to roll down your temple when you felt another presence in the garden with you. You frantically looked around, but you don't see anyone else besides the city lights in the distance. Your heart began to beat quickly when you felt the wind around you turn cold. The sudden drop of temperature was unusual, and it made you feel quite uneasy. You stared at the blade on the ground before you, wondering if it was really magic that was happening at the moment.

  
     _Say it._

_  
!_

_  
_ You looked around again, but there was no one in sight. The ground beneath your feet began to glow, and it nearly ripped a scream out of you. You jumped back, seeing the light emitting from the ground grow brighter and brighter. That was when you noticed that the light began to shape into a circle--several circles, in fact.

 

     _RISE, KING OF HEROES!_

_  
!_

_  
_ Your heart began to race. You had no idea where the voice was coming from. You clutched your head and crouched, gritting your teeth. You hoped that the voices would go away, and you hoped that the light would just stop glowing brighter. Now, dozens of voices filled your head. Your eyes widened, trying to make sense of what the voices were saying.

  
     _Say it..._

_  
Say it, say it..._

_  
... Scream his name..._

_  
Rise, King of Heroes..._

_  
Rise, King of Heroes..._

_  
Rise, King of Heroes..._

_  
_ You were afraid, but you had the urge to look at the dagger and see what was happening to it. The light was so bright that you had no idea where it was, but the faint glow of gold caught your attention amidst the white light. You quickly grabbed the dagger and took a good look at it. Your eyes widened when you saw the unintelligible symbols form into words that were now readable. You held the dagger close to you and squinted your eyes, trying to focus on the words written on the blade. The light was so intense that you could barely see the dagger.

  
    You took a deep breath. "Rise..."

  
    The winds howled.

  
    "... King..."

  
    The ground beneath you shook.

  
    "... of..."

  
    The light became immense.

  
    "... Heroes...!"

  
    You shut your eyes tight because of how bright the light was. Eventually, the light faded. You were still clutching the dagger close to your face as you slowly opened your eyes. You yelped and took a few steps backward because of the sight before you.

  
    There was a tall man standing a few feet before you. He wore bright gold armor, he had golden spiky hair, and he had piercing red eyes. He glared at you, huffing as he crossed his arms. You felt an aura of authority emitting from him. You gulped, surprised and unsure of what you were supposed to do.

  
    Distracted by the presence before you, you do not notice the  _Command Seals_ begin to form on the back of your right hand.

  
    "Your voice is ugly," said the man in a thundering voice.

  
    You were confused by what he said, but you didn't say anything. He continued to glare at you when he noticed you didn't say anything to him.

  
    "Have I been mistaken or are you a mute?" asked the man, as if demanding an answer.

  
    "I-I'm sorry, I--"

  
    He barred his teeth. "You do not deserve to look at me with such pitiful gazes. Bow your head and answer my question."

  
    You did as you were told, scared that he might kill you on the spot. You were shaking as you held the dagger in your hands. You shut your eyes tightly.

  
    "I-I'm sorry. I'm not mute. I was the one who spoke."

  
    "Yes, yes," said the man, nodding his head. "You have the same voice. I'm surprised. I was expecting a seasoned magi to summon me, but it seems you have enough power and resolve in you to summon the  _most powerful Servant."_

 _  
_ Most powerful Servant? you thought, crinkling your eyebrows.

  
    "Raise your head, trash," demanded the man. "I am impressed. It takes eons to impress the world's greatest king."

  
    Everything was hitting you all at once that you had to shake your head and look at him carefully. Did he really come from the ground? Who and what was he? Why is he talking as if he were someone from thousands of years ago?

  
    "I'm sure even trash like you has a name," inquired the man, giving you a curious look.

  
    "I'm Y/n... Y/n L/n."

  
    "What an uninteresting name," said the man, his gaze lowered. "You look inexperienced with magecraft. You look like you do you not have a clue as to what you have gotten yourself into. You look bland and easily forgotten by many. Tell me and humor me, garbage; am I wrong?"

  
    He gave you a neutral look. You were shaking, and your heart was still beating quite fast. Your breath was hitching as your grip tightened around the handle of the dagger. His eyes darted from your own to the dagger that you were holding. He frowned.

  
    "Ah... You seem to have gotten hold of one of my beloved treasures," said the man, nodding in acknowledgement. "Smart... Using an object of mine to summon me. Maybe I should start changing my opinion about you."

  
    "W-What should I call you?" you asked, staring at him.

  
    He glared at you. "Nobody, especially the likes of  _you,_ deserves to know what my name is... However, since I do not fathom the  _rules of this war,_  you may address me as Gilgamesh: King of Heroes. _"_

  
Gilgamesh was hitting you so many bullets at a time. He was an absolute  _asshole._ At first you were scared because of his godlike presence, but now you were just annoyed. You began playing with the dagger in your hands as he continued to ramble on and on about how great and majestic he was. When he stopped talking, you stopped playing with the dagger and turned to look at him with a surprised look.

  
    "I'm sorry," you said with a cynical tone, "but you look ridiculous rambling on and on like a broken record. I understand that you're the King of Heroes, you want to be called 'Gilgamesh', and you are the strongest there is. Is there anything else that I'm missing?"

  
    Gilgamesh looked surprised. He glared at you, but his lips curved into a mischievous smile. He closed his eyes and nodded his head in approval.

  
    "You look and act different from the woman that I have met a few minutes ago," said Gilgamesh. "I like that 'tough' facade of yours. However, you are still garbage in my eyes, and you have not even proven your worth to this king. You should be thankful that I have not stabbed you as soon as I laid my eyes upon your disgusting figure. Be thankful of my ramblings, at least."

  
    "Look,  _Gilgamesh,_ I have no idea what's going on," you told him with a sigh.

  
    His face contorted into a look of confusion. "What do you mean you have no idea what's going on? You summon  _me_ without knowing what you have gotten yourself into? Why, you must be the most disappointing  _Master_ that I have ever had. You have a magic summoning circle in your home and you  _seriously_ do not know what it is for?"

  
    You shook your head. "No, I don't know."

  
    Archer groaned. "I am disappointed with this era. You always want knowledge and wisdom fed to you. You do not try to seek out and understand things on your own."

  
    "Gilgamesh, I really have no idea. My classmate Art just wanted me to decipher the writing on the dagger he found at school. I didn't even know there was this 'summoning circle' in my own backyard to begin with. I'm the only person who even lives in this house. I don't have anyone to ask about this place."

  
    "You said you found my treasure in your school? Tell me, how did you find it?"

  
    "My classmate Art found your dagger in our school's courtyard," you said, waving the blade in your hands. "He found it in a fountain. He seems to have found the dagger a few weeks prior to asking me to look into it."

  
    "I see," said Gilgamesh, nodding. "Trash, you are in an event that is called a  _Holy Grail War._ It is a war where pathetic beings aside from your king called  _Heroic Spirits_ are summoned and pitted against one another. It is such a ridiculous thing, but I enjoy every single bit of it every time. Nobody in this world understands the power of the Holy Grail besides I. That is why I seek it, for it is  _my_ possession that has been stolen. I do not need your help or your guidance,  _mongrel,_ for you are nothing but a hindrance to my plans."

  
    His rambling gave you another unwanted headache. However, the weight of the things he told you so far were not as heavy as the words Kiyoko and Art ever told you. You always had to be cautious around those two or you might slip and tell them something you do not want anyone else to know. It was different with Gilgamesh; he was that cocky, cynical, yet sympathetic kind of guy. You had to give him at least a little bit of credit for making you a bit open compared to how you approach other people.

  
    "You're telling me that by summoning you... I entered a war between beings called 'Heroic Spirits'?" you asked him.

  
    "Yes," said Gilgamesh in a matter-of-fact tone. "The goal of the war is to have one victor left, and the Holy Grail will appear before them."

  
    "What  _exactly_ does the Holy Grail do?" you asked.

  
    "Things that a human being such as yourself couldn't imagine," said Gilgamesh with his eyes lowered to the ground. "The knowledge that your ancestors have of the Holy Grail are misleading and vague. You should not trust how they portray it, for it will only pave way for nothing but ignorance."

  
    You nodded, finally understanding what you got yourself into. You were scared, honestly. You didn't want to participate in anything, be it a group project or a dancing number, but this one is on another level. This one was a  _catastrophic_ level on a  _worldwide_ scale.

  
    "Oh, boy..." you said with a sigh.

  
    Gilgamesh gave you a questionable look. You shrugged.

  
    "I can't believe I got into this mess that you guys made. Are you saying that people will die in this war?"

  
    Gilgamesh shook his head. "You seem to not understand the definition of 'war', mongrel. How do you do with history in the present?"

  
    You groaned. "You didn't have to roast me like that."

  
    Gilgamesh laughed heartily. "The language of modern homo sapiens amaze me. Keep your petty little annoyances to yourself, but I am not pleased with the way you spoke in that tone. Do you want me to tear you apart in slews?"

  
    "Who in the  _world_ refers to modern humans as 'homo sapiens' besides scientists?"

  
    "The King of Heroes does, and I should not be shamed for the way I talk. As a matter of fact, you should be thankful that I am specifically speaking to you."

  
    The night went on with you and Gilgamesh talking about various things. He briefly talked about the Holy Grail War, the number of Servants participating, and the rules that "selfish humans" made to "make the war fancier." 

  
    You were still shook about everything that has happened so far, and you weren't lying when you told Gilgamesh that you had no idea what to do. The King of Heroes gave you a pointed look before sighing softly, giving you a pitiful look eventually.

  
    "How about we make a deal?" asked Gilgamesh.

  
    "What?" you asked, taking a sip on the glass of water on your study table.

  
    Gilgamesh walked across your room and stood by your dresser. "Since you have no idea about magic and whatnot, how about you leave everything to me?"

  
    "How do I trust that you're going to do your job and kill the other Servants?"

  
    The word "kill" flew out of your mouth as if it was a daily routine for you. Death wasn't new to you, but it was odd that you were going to be a perpetrator of a soon-to-be murder. Gilgamesh gave you an amused smirk.

  
    "I will end this war if you give me all of your Command Seals."

  
    "My what?"

  
    "Your Command Seals," repeated Gilgamesh, looking annoyed. "They're the symbols etched on your skin."

  
    You looked at your arms and eventually come across the Command Seals on your right hand. Your eyes widened, yelping as you stared at the tattoo with sheer interest. Gilgamesh sighed audibly, annoyed by the childish acts that you were showing him.

  
    "What are these?" you asked him.

  
    "A Master has three Command Seals in total," explained Gilgamesh. "If you use them all up, then you will not be able to command your Servant further. Those are used for either emergencies or... whatever you want your Servant to do that even the  _Overseer of the War_ cannot interfere."

  
    "Overseer means... a supervisor?"

  
    Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what you dogs call them."

  
    "So if I give them to you, you're going to do  _everything_ I tell you to?"

  
    Gilgamesh smirked evilly. "Of course... However, that depends by how worthy and  _valuable_ you are to me. For now, I will act as your blade and your shield for the war. You wouldn't have the need to do anything else."

  
    You had no idea how to advance in this war. For now, Gilgamesh was your only source if information about the war and its rules. You sighed, holding out your hand to him with a speculating look.

  
    "Here, you can have them."

  
    Gilgamesh slightly tilted his head. "Hoh... Your lack of reluctance and doubts pleases me. My past Masters  _knew_ how Command Seals work, unlike you who would give it to me without a shred of thought."

  
    "How would I even doubt when I  _have no idea_ what to do with this war and what to make of it?"

  
    "Now that's more like it." Gilgamesh held out his right hand. "Very well, give them to me."

  
    A bright light emitted from the palm of Gilgamesh's gloved hand. You flinched at the sensation; it was as if your hand was being ripped from the tendons of your wrist. Sweat began to roll down your cheeks and eyebrows from the pain. You closed your eyes tightly as you gritted your teeth. When the light faded, you breathed out a forceful sigh of relief when the pain finally left your body. Gilgamesh's hand glowed red before fading. He smiled mischievously.

  
    "You are a fool," said Gilgamesh. "However, I am not a fool either. I will be your ultimate weapon of destruction for the war. You needn't worry. As a matter of fact, you needn't do anything but sit around and rouse yourself."

  
    You didn't say anything. You sighed and rolled your eyes at him. You turned to look at the clock on your desk. It was already half past two in the morning. Your eyes widened. 

  
    "It's late!" you shouted. "I have to get some sleep! I have to get up early later!"

  
    "Oh, you're a student," said Gilgamesh. "Hmm... It seems I have told you enough of what you need to know."

  
    Gilgamesh turned his back from you as you pulled your blankets over yourself. He faded away, leaving a trail of golden sparks. You furrowed your eyebrows, sitting up from your bed.

  
    "Gilgamesh, where did you go?" you called out.

  
     _Needy, are you?_

 _  
_ You looked around. It was as if there was another voice inside your mind besides your own.

  
     _I'm still in your bedroom. I happen just to cloak my physical form._

 _  
_ "Is that necessary?" you asked out loud.

  
     _You can talk with your mind. You needn't be so loud, it annoys me. And yes, it's quite necessary, especially when the enemy is close by. We wouldn't want anyone else to bask in my glory, hmm?_

  
    You scoffed and lay back on your bed. It's been a long day, and you just wanted to get some sleep. 

  
    Now, whatever are you going to do in the morning?


	2. A Fight Between Kings

    "You look tired, Y/n-san."

  
    Art approached you with his lunchbox in his hands. It was already lunchtime. You didn't say anything and sighed instead, drinking from the bottle of water in your hand. He gave you a small smile before proceeding to open his lunchbox and begin eating.

  
    "Did you find out about anything?" asked Art.

  
    You recalled the events that transpired earlier today. Gilgamesh told you not to tell Art that you managed to translate whatever was written on the dagger, for it will "soil his reputation." He didn't mind if you  _did_ tell him, but if you were to follow the rules that the humans made for the war, then it was best if you didn't tell him. You chewed on a rice ball before gulping to answer Art's question.

  
    You shook your head. "I'm sorry, Art. Nothing came up about the translation. I'll be surrendering the blade to the authorities soon."

  
    "Wait, don't," said Art, giving you a serious look.

  
    "Why?" you asked him.

  
     _He seems to have an ulterior motive, Y/n. Don't let your guard down._

  
    Gilgamesh interfered with your thoughts, which surprised you. You told him to stay at home, but he insisted on following you because he wanted to have a look around your school. You were expecting him to be gone since he told you that he was going to take a walk around, but you weren't expecting him to stay close behind. It made you feel safe, as a matter of fact, since he told you that you were in grave danger now that you were a participant of the war.

  
    "Keep it," said Art, giving you a smile.

  
    There was something odd by the way Art acted today. He was still nice, but he seemed a lot more careful than usual. He stared straight into your eyes, which made you feel uncomfortable. You've always felt calm around him, but now you were on edge. You've become paranoid because anyone else in town can be a participant of the Holy Grail War. You didn't say anything and just nodded, continuing your lunch in silence. Art seems to have noticed, since he didn't say anything else as he also continued eating his lunch.

 

  
    You had a club meeting today. You quickly organized your things before hefting your bag. You didn't wait for Art, who gave an odd look that you couldn't quite place as you left the classroom. You headed towards the room where your club was, breathing a sigh of relief when you felt Art's eyes no longer on you.

  
    "Did anyone find anything for the past few weeks?"

  
    Your club president, Keiji Inugami, asked as he scanned the room to look at the members' in the faces. A few hands shot up and began telling the president their findings. 

  
     _Aren't you going to raise your hand?_ asked Gilgamesh.

  
    You sighed.  _No, I won't._

  
    _Shame. You're quite obedient. I like that_ , said Gilgamesh.

  
     _I'm not doing any of this to please you. I'm doing this because it's best if other people don't know who you are._

  
    _You have a point._  You heard Gilgamesh chuckle.  _You're quite diligent as well. You're proving yourself more useful than what I had expected._

  
    _Will you quiet down? I can't understand what our president is saying._

  
    "... Anyway, we have a rumor in our hands," said Keiji. "A big one."

  
    Everyone leaned forward to listen in, including you. Gilgamesh quieted down, probably listening in as well, which was a relief.

  
    "Students have been reported to be ill with the same types of symptoms," said Keiji, eyes closed.

  
    "W-What?" one of the members nearly shouted.

  
    "Are you sure? The school hasn't been announcing anything..."

  
    Murmurs erupted inside the room. You looked around as Keiji nodded his head to the sounds of his members' curiosity. He smiled mysteriously before pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

  
    "Well, I heard that from one of the members of the student council," continued Keiji. "They were planning to announce it along with the school principal, but I think they're planning on doing so tomorrow."

  
    "How sick are they?" another member asked.

  
    "Maybe you're just talking about a flu," another member piped up.

  
    Keiji shook his head. "I doubt that. If it's just a flu, then they wouldn't be planning on announcing it in the first place. They'd just post precautions around the school."

  
    The members nodded in approval. However, you were skeptical. If everyone had the same symptoms at the same time, then it was worth investigating. You speculated that there was magic at work around the school. Your hand shot up without thinking, and the members of the club turned to look at you. Keiji smiled at you.

  
    "Yes, Y/n-san?" asked Keiji.

  
    "I'd like to investigate about this, if I may," you said in a serious tone.

  
     _I do not know what you are planning, but this is going to be enjoyable..._ said Gilgamesh.

  
    "Would you like to pair with anyone for this?" asked Keiji, gesturing towards the other members of the club.

  
    You shook your head. "No, thank you. I can do it by myself. I'll be interviewing the students inflicted with the illness."

  
    Keiji grinned. "Y/n-san is as uptight as ever. Okay, go right ahead. I want a report the day after tomorrow."

 

  
  
    After a few reports from the other students, Keiji decided to dismiss the club. The hallways of the school were empty and quiet. Gilgamesh decided that this was the perfect time to materialize and did so beside you. His arms were crossed as he walked.

  
    "You're quite in gloom," said Gilgamesh with a start.

  
    "That's because I am," you said, glancing at him. "Art has been acting weird around me and now there are students getting sick."

  
    "Are you planning to investigate on both?" asked Gilgamesh.

  
    You blushed. "Why in the world am I going to investigate about Art?"

  
    "It seems you are fond him."

  
    You quieted down. You were way too easy to read. You're not even surprised if Art already saw right through you. You wondered then if Art was just messing with you all this time. Daydreaming about his golden hair and his soothing green eyes manipulated you into thinking that he's innocent about all the things he's shown you so far. You sighed happily, smiling as you recall the time when Art asked if you were alright with eating lunch with him. Gilgamesh watched as you lightly skipped happily down the hallway, humming. He could practically see the hearts appearing from above your head. He furrowed his eyebrows, smirking as he shook his head.

  
    "You seem to be the romantic type," concluded Gilgamesh. "You're easily fooled by a man's appearance. What if that man you are so fond of is an enemy? How would you handle such a drastic situation? I assume you are going to flee, just like any lovesick damsel would do."

  
    You stopped skipping and shot Gilgamesh a glare. "I doubt Art has anything to do with all this Holy Grail crap."

  
    "Do you  _even_ desire the Greater Grail?" asked Gilgamesh."

  
    You sighed. "I'm only doing all this because I'm fighting a war that isn't even mine. I'm just doing what any crime investigator would do when it comes to the supernatural: trust his gut."

  
    "You are  _seriously_ just winging all of this?" asked Gilgamesh, holding in a laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if you died right now."

  
     _Click, clack, click, clack..._

  
    You stopped on your tracks and shushed Gilgamesh. His eyes widened as he faded, leaving yet another trail of golden sparks behind him. On the left wing down the hallway, a figure stepped out of the shadows. You gasped audibly, covering your mouth as you stared at the figure mentioned.

  
    It was Art. 

  
    He had a serious look on his face as he returned your stunned stare.

  
    "Who were you talking to just now, Y/n-san?" asked Art, his serious expression melting into a serene smile underneath the sunset.

  
    "Huh?" you nearly shouted in surprise.

  
    "I heard you talking to a man," said Art, walking towards you in slow but calculated steps. "Was I just hearing things?"

  
    Art laughed in a carefree manner. You were nervous. Ever since you've summoned Gilgamesh, everything around you changed. The way you saw things changed. You pushed yourself to thinking that Art would never do something bad, nor was he even a participant of the war. You liked him too much to think that he was inherently evil. Well, Art didn't project an aura of evil or dark intentions, but people have facades these days. Even you. This young man standing before you was kind, helpful, and generous. You hoped that how you perceive him since day one will never change.

  
    "I was actually looking for you, Y/n-san," said Art. "I wanted to talk about something. I want to talk about the dagger we found yesterday."

  
    "Sure, Art. What's on your mind?"

  
    He sighed. "You see, I want to have a look at it again. Maybe I'm... going to have better luck translating it."

  
    "Oh, Art, you see... I don't have the dagger with me right now."

  
     _Hmm... There's something not quite right here, Y/n. That young man's aura suddenly changed. He seems much more threatening to the heart now._

  
    "How about we go to your place, so I could take it off your hands?"

  
    "You said you wanted me to keep it."

  
    "Well, I changed my mind. I want to investigate about it further. I want to know more about it."

  
    Art looked determined to take the dagger from you. You honestly left the dagger in your room back home. Not that you were planning on giving it to him that easy.

  
     _Y/n. This young man that you practically praise and fantasize about has changed. Well, I admire his chivalrous demeanor. However, do not reveal anything to him. Anything that you divulge with him is a threat against your king. I will smite you._

  
    You weren't sure whether Gilgamesh was serious about the last part or not. You stood your ground, continuing to stare at Art. The last bell rang and the announcer repeatedly played in the speakers for the students to leave the school premises. Art didn't move. He looked quite confused, slightly tilting his head at you.

  
    "Um, aren't we going home yet?" asked Art.

  
    "I'm going home alone, Art," you told him as you began to walk past him.

  
    "Then, can I get the dagger  _tomorrow?_ " 

  
    You stopped walking. Your grip tightened around the strap of your school bag. Your heart began to quicken its pace. You wanted to give it to him so badly since you liked him, but there were bigger things at stake. He would eventually translate and find out Gilgamesh's  _identity._ According to Gilgamesh, the identity of a Servant is as precious as their Master; they should protect it at all costs. One can find the  _weakness_ of a Servant by knowing their true identity. The Servant becomes vulnerable to all forms of attacks. However, even if you  _did_ protect Gilgamesh's identity, he  _still_ wants to be called Gilgamesh by anyone and everyone. There was no point in hiding Gilgamesh's identity, so you might as well give the dagger to Art.

  
    "Alright," you said, giving him a short glance. "Tomorrow."

  
    Art gave you a bright smile. "Tomorrow."

  
     _Are you a fool?! Are you seriously blind?!_

  
    "What--?"

  
    The sound of scraping metal pushed you backwards. You yelped, landing on your bottom and hitting the wall behind you with an average amount of force. You clutched your left arm, feeling a stinging pain surge through your muscles. You bit your lip and looked at where Art, only to gasp and see Gilgamesh materialized with a blade in hand, blocking Art's... invisible sword...?

  
    "I knew it," whispered Art in a huff.

  
    He jumped back and held his invisible blade with two hands. His body curved as he stood on a fighting stance, pointing the blade at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh merely stood straight, the sword he held disappearing from his right hand. He crossed his arms and glared at Art.

  
    "Hoh... So the young man that you hold so dear is a  _Servant,_ " said Gilgamesh with a teasing smirk. 

  
    "W-What...?" was all you could mutter.

  
    Art gritted his teeth as he glared at Gilgamesh. "Y/n-san has nothing to do with this. All I want is your head on a plate."

  
    "How did you... How did you know...?" you asked Art, staring at him in horror.

  
    "I felt a presence around you," said Art, giving you a sideways glance. "I knew something was wrong, and..."

  
    Art stood straight and pointed the edge of his blade towards Gilgamesh.

  
    "... My nightmares from last night has occurred."

  
    "What are you trying to tell me, fool?" asked Gilgamesh. "Are you telling me that you  _unwillingly_ gave this  _useless and witless_ Master  _my_ relic without the knowledge that it may be used as a summoning item?"

  
    "Unfortunately,  _King of Heroes,_ no," responded Art.

  
    Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open.

  
    "How did you know his identity?" you shouted at Art as you slowly stood up, still clutching your arm.

  
    "His physique screams that he is so."

  
    Gilgamesh grinned. "Well, I  _am_ proud of my being. How about you? You hide your sword like the coward you are. Hmm... I'm guessing that your sword has something to do with your  _Noble Phantasm?_ "

  
    Noble Phantasm? you thought.

  
    "What's a 'Noble Phantasm'?" you asked either of them.

  
    "It's the  _ultimate weapon of a Servant,_ " answered Art as he focused his gaze on Gilgamesh. "I was hoping that I would save Y/n-san from an unholy and wretched war such as the Holy Grail War, but it seems I have made a mistake."

  
    "Well, you've done terribly," said Gilgamesh. "Now I'm stuck with a useless, unfashionable, and despicable trash. I sure hope this piece of trash has some of use, at least."

  
    Gilgamesh was pounding you on the face too much. You frowned as you glared at him. 

  
    "Do  _not_ speak of Y/n-san like that," said Art. "She has aided me in everything that I needed, and in return, I helped her with her troubles."

  
    "I do not care about the relationship you two shared!" shouted Gilgamesh.

  
    This was the first time you heard Gilgamesh shout, and it was quite scary.

  
    "We are merely friends," said Art. "We help another like civilized beings of society. How about you? What kind of help have you done for her so far? Nothing but insults and flowery words of grandeur?"

  
    "You are annoying," said Gilgamesh slowly, obviously angry. "You are at fault here for bringing her into this war you speak of in the first place. Why do you blame me for how I treat her? She deserves it because she  _is trash._ However, you look like a fool that committed treachery for letting her play cards with us."

  
    "It was a huge and innocent mistake!" shouted Art in frustration. "I gave it to her because she was a member of the Supernatural Club. I was thinking she can at least understand what was said on your stupid blade that you tossed around like rubbish."

  
    "You call... my treasury...  _RUBBISH?!_ " 

  
    A golden portal appeared by Gilgamesh's right shoulder, and a long sword slowly pulled out from it. Gilgamesh took hold of it and immediately charged at Art at full speed, breaking the floor where he stood and loading you with dust in the process. Art immediately blocked Gilgamesh's attack using his invisible sword, pushing Gilgamesh with so much strength. Gilgamesh gritted his teeth as he charged again, and so they began clashing swords.

  
    "Leave your Master out of this," said Art as he dodged Gilgamesh's attacks.

  
    Gilgamesh also dodged Art's advances. "She has everything to do with this."

  
    Gilgamesh summoned multiple portals around him, and a barrage of blades shot out from each of them towards Art's direction. Art flung the blades away using his own, grunting when one blade managed to wound him on the left shoulder. He slowly straightened himself up, glaring at Gilgamesh.

  
    "You're quite strong, King of Heroes," said Art in an indignant tone.

  
    "How about you start wearing some armor,  _Saber?_ " asked Gilgamesh.

  
    "Well, I wanted to land an attack on you  _immediately,_ so..."

  
    Saber? you thought. Art is a  _Saber-class Servant?_

  
    A flash of blue light engulfed Art before it died down, revealing Art in a royal armor with the colors of royal blue, gray, white, and black. He turned to look at you, lowering his blade.

  
    "I'm sorry for everything, Y/n-san," said Art. "You do not deserve what has befallen you."

  
    "Art... Your mistake has put my life in grave danger," you told him, feeling heartbroken.

  
    "I know," said Art. "I should have been more perceptive. I should have seen right through the meaning of that blade."

  
    "Well, it's better that this mongrel got her hands on my relic than the likes of you," chided Gilgamesh.

  
    "Yes, my Master and I could have very well  _prevented_  the summoning of the likes of  _you,_ " said Art threateningly.

  
    "Enough talk!" shouted Gilgamesh. "We should settle things at once!"

  
    The sounds of swords clashing filled your ears. You looked around to see if there was anyone in sight. It seems the school was empty. The sun has already set. The only light keeping you away from the dark were from each ends of the hallways. You walked over to Gilgamesh and stood behind his back. He glanced at you, smirking.

  
    "You seem to be asking for your death, Y/n," said Gilgamesh as he continued lunging swords at Art.

  
    "Art is a Servant...?" you asked him.

  
    "Is it not obvious enough for you?" retorted Gilgamesh. "He has a magical sword in his hands, and his armor looks as if he's from another world. What more proof do you need?"

  
    "Gilgamesh, we should get out of here," you told him.

  
    "Absolutely not," said Gilgamesh. "I want to finish this battle with one of us alive."

  
    "Gilgamesh, we have to go!" you shouted at him.

  
    Gilgamesh summoned several chains from the portals, the chains constricting Art quite painfully. Art's sword disappeared from his hand as he gagged on the chain wrapped around his neck. He took hold of it using both of his hands. Gilgamesh smirked, waving his hand and the chains began to tighten further. Blood sputtered from Art's mouth, screaming in the process.

  
    "Gilgamesh, stop!" you screamed as you grabbed his right arm with your hands.

  
    "Lo and behold, Y/n!" screamed Gilgamesh. " _This_ is the reality of  _the Holy Grail War!_ "

  
    " _STOP!_ "

  
    Gilgamesh's chains held Art for a few more seconds before finally releasing and disappearing. Art fell to the ground, choking. He coughed and coughed, clutching at his neck. You stared at Art's pitiful appearance, and you can't help but look away. 

  
    Maybe this is what being betrayed by someone you  _love_ looks like.

  
    "Don't be a fool, Y/n," said Gilgamesh. "The only way to get out of this war is if there's only one victor. That victor is going to be  _us._ "

  
    "I hate Art now, but... I don't want to hurt him."

  
    "If you hate him, then you would want to hurt him."

  
    "I don't hate him that way!"

  
    "In  _what way_ do you hate him, then?"

  
    "I..."

  
    "Please... Stop..."

  
    You and Gilgamesh turned to look at Art, who looked quite worn out from flailing around. He was finally standing, covering the wound on his left shoulder. He glared at Gilgamesh, who in return glared back at him.

  
    "This fight is between us, Y/n-san," said Art. "You have to worry about  _yourself_ instead. My Master is going to come after you."

  
    "I hate you for getting me into this mess," you said to Art. "I don't want to hate you, but you're giving me  _several_ reasons as to why I should!"

  
    "Hate me all you want, Y/n, but I will always look at you as the woman who helped me so many times already. I am in your debt."

  
    "To hell with that debt!" you screamed at him. "You're not going to get through me because I don't trust you anymore! You messed with my life, and now I'm going to do so with yours!"

  
    "Y/n-san..."

  
    "Don't you  _dare_ call me like that! You've no respect for my humanity, and you are  _dumb_ for giving me a problem that I'm going to have to fix even if I don't want to!"

  
    "Y/n..."

  
    "Save your breath, Art. I don't want to get involved with you in any way anymore. If I want to, then it has to be in a  _fight._ "

  
    Art looked downwards. You couldn't see his expression due to the dim lights in the hallway. You stared at him, fearful for what you've just told him. Gilgamesh placed a hand on your right shoulder. He gave you a proud but mocking smile.

  
    "I didn't know you could bark like a dog, mongrel," said Gilgamesh. "You struck something in him that I haven't seen ever since we've fought. You may have flipped a switch in his soul that could lead to deadly consequences."

  
    "L-Like what?"

  
    "A murderous intent, no doubt."

  
    A scream interrupted your conversation with Gilgamesh. You both turned to look at Art, who summoned his sword and began charging for Gilgamesh  _and_ you.

  
    "Get behind me--!"

  
    Gilgamesh quickly pushed you backwards with no regards to your physical condition at the moment, and he blocked Art's attack with an array of swords forming a shield. Art attacked continuously at Gilgamesh's shield of swords, shouting as he did so. You've never seen Art so angry and full of hatred before. The hope that the way you look at him would never change finally faded. The only perception you have of him was an enemy; an enemy that you wouldn't mind killing to advance in this war.

  
    "Gilgamesh, we have to go!" you shouted.

  
    "Do you have any reason for thinking that way?" shouted Gilgamesh in return.

  
    "We don't have any strategies on how to beat him yet!"

  
    "This is a  _fight!_ We're already engaging in one, if you can't see it!"

  
    "We still have to go!"

  
    Gilgamesh hesitated as he summoned chains again, wrapping it around Art's body. Art struggled, grunting and shouting as Gilgamesh floated towards you, grabbing you by the back and the knees as he carried you away from the fight in a shimmer of glitter shining brightly behind him. 

  
    You transported from the hallway in the main building to the school grounds, with Gilgamesh jumping from building to building, heading straight for your home. You peeked behind Gilgamesh from his shoulder, seeing a figure quickly following you and Gilgamesh. You looked at Gilgamesh, who looked quite determined to take you both home.

  
    "H-He's following us!" you shouted.

  
    "Yes, I know," said Gilgamesh calmly. "It seems escaping is was a failure. What do you plan on doing?"

  
    "Let's go somewhere open," you told Gilgamesh. "A place where there are no people around. We have to at least get him off our trail."

  
    Gilgamesh turned and headed to a different direction. The two of you landed on a playground. The street lights were still on and luckily, there were no people. You looked around, but Art was nowhere in sight. 

  
    "Where is he?" you said as you began walking around.

  
    "Don't go too far," said Gilgamesh, glaring towards your direction. "I can still sense the magic from Saber. He's not too far."

  
    "If he's not too far, then how come he hasn't charged at us yet?"

  
    "Hmm." Gilgamesh closed his eyes. "That mongrel may be hiding somewhere nearby. I think it would be wise if we come up with some sort of strategy, if you can think of one."

  
    You looked downwards and began thinking. "We should try to lure him out."

  
    "I thought you didn't want to fight anymore?" asked Gilgamesh, raising an eyebrow.

  
    You shook your head. "It's better than running away and having him follow us all the way home."

  
    Gilgamesh huffed. "Smart. You'd rather face the problems head-on. Very well!"

  
    Gilgamesh turned to face the forest nearby. He crossed his arms and glared. You quickly skipped over to Gilgamesh's side, looking around.

  
    "Mongrel!" shouted Gilgamesh. "It's high time you revealed yourself from the shadows. You must be proving yourself to be some sort of coward. Since you do not want to leave us alone, then you might as well show yourself along with your blade. Surely you're a  _well-known knight?_ I know knights who are far more courageous than the likes of you."

  
    Suddenly, a light so fast charged at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh immediately backed away, unable to block in time. Saber appeared, his blade pointed at Gilgamesh. His serene green eyes are now more threatening, and you can't help but fear for what's to happen.

  
    "You are lucky my Master ordered me to stop hightailing you," said Art. "I came here of my own accord."

  
    "What's your business with us, then?" asked Gilgamesh.

  
    "I want to apologize to Y/n," said Art, his tone changing to that of someone authoritative. "I know I have done something wrong to someone so innocent, and I will have to pay for it for the rest of my life."

  
    "Cease acting so righteous," demanded Gilgamesh. "You were trying to do something for the greater good, but instead, you've brought the downfall of another person's life. That is not the least bit righteous, Saber."

  
    "Very well," said Art, looking troubled. "The next time we meet, it will be in a battlefield."

  
    "So be it," said Gilgamesh, nodding. "I now recognize you as a formidable foe. Ready yourself the next time we meet again, for I will be stronger. I will not show any mercy."

  
    "So will I," said Art, returning Gilgamesh's nod. "Y/n..."

  
    Art turned to you, his expression heartbroken.

  
    "I'm sorry," said Art. "I bid you farewell."

  
    When Art turned his back on you and Gilgamesh, he disappeared with a trail of mist. You were heartbroken. The young man that you looked up to all this time was an enemy of yours starting tonight. You never imagined it would be this way. You always daydreamed of a happy ending with him. That seems impossible now, with all the events that are beginning to unfold. You still liked the man, but you can't help but feel betrayed. A single tear rolled down your right cheek as you looked away from where Art stood. Gilgamesh gave you a look, but he didn't say anything. He waited for your command.

  
    "Let's go home," you whispered.

  
    Gilgamesh lightly bowed his head, his eyes closing as he faded once again. You began walking on your way home, which was the opposite direction. You wanted to look back, but Art wouldn't be there standing and you knew. You should have told him that you liked him. You should have told him that he and Gilgamesh shouldn't be fighting. Your chest was heavy as you walked back home underneath the moonlight, heartbroken and sad.


	3. The Transfer Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this took a while to publish! I've been having difficulty looking for inspiration to continue writing this chapter, but watching rom-coms and listening to mushy music gave it away! I hope you guys enjoy this quite long chapter!

    You quickly put on your shoes and nearly tripped as you stood up. Gilgamesh stood a few feet behind you on full body armor, staring at you as you struggled to stand up. He looked disappointed as he shook his head disapprovingly. It was another school day, and you were hoping that it would be more different from the events that took place last night between you, Gilgamesh, and Art. Actually, you prefer calling him Saber now, since Art must have been his fake name. Now that you think about it, Saber looks like any regular transfer student from overseas. You looked at Gilgamesh, analyzing him. He didn't like the way you looked at him.

  
    "What are you staring at?" asked Gilgamesh threateningly. "I know I'm a glorious king, but you needn't flatter me that way. Prove yourself to me by  _being of use_ in battle."

  
    "I wasn't staring at you because you look great."

  
    Actually, that was part of the reason. You stared at Gilgamesh solely because you wanted to imagine him in a school uniform, but you've also noticed how good-looking he was. He also looked like a foreign exchange student from overseas. Suddenly, you had a bright idea.

  
    "Gilgamesh?" you called to him.

  
    "What?" asked Gilgamesh, turning to face you.

  
    "How would you like to be a transfer student in my school?" you asked.

  
    "Well, that seems interesting," said Gilgamesh. "Go on."

  
    "That way, at least your close by whenever I need you," you said as you fixed your shoes. "With a disguise, people won't notice that you're a magical being or something."

  
    "'Magical being' is an understatement," said Gilgamesh. "I'm quite offended. However, you're using your brain yet again. I'm interested. That way, I can also freely rouse myself with modern scenery."

  
    You raised an eyebrow at him, and Gilgamesh laughed heartily.

  
    "Very well!" said Gilgamesh. "I shall do what's necessary."

  
    "Good," you said, nodding.

  
    "What of you?" asked Gilgamesh. "You cannot use magic, for you do not know anything about it. However, I'm surprised by the amount of  _mana_ flowing through you. You might as well be a Caster Servant."

  
    "What do you mean?" you asked him.

  
    "It seems your ancestors have not told your family anything," said Gilgamesh. "They do not know that it might as well be the downfall of your lineage. Magic may have been the source of power and knowledge for your ancestry. Foolish I may be, but I am simply assuming what I have come to observe so far."

  
    "I..."

  
    You looked downwards. You weren't exactly in the mood to begin reminiscing about your family. However, since Gilgamesh has already mentioned it, you can't help but wonder what they're doing right now.

 

    "I haven't talked to them in a while," you told him. "They're always at work overseas, so I get to be with them at least once a year during Christmas break."

  
    "Shame," said Gilgamesh. "If you want to know more about your abilities, you can at least ask them. Better yet, since they may have known the Holy Grail War in the past, you might as well tell them that you're participating in one to get them to tell you more."

  
    "You're right," you said as you walked over to the door. "I'm going to make sure I'll call them. Aren't you going to change?"

  
    A bright light shrouded Gilgamesh's body, and the light eventually faded along with his gold armor. His hair was now combed down, he wore a black jacket, a white long sleeve underneath, black pants, and black pointed shoes. He looked a lot more modest than usual, since him in an armor with his hair in spikes screamed "ego." He looked a lot more normal than you thought, which was a relief if he was ever going to enroll in your school.

  
    "Very well," said Gilgamesh, "let's go."

 

  
  
    Eyes were on you as you walked across the school grounds with Gilgamesh closely beside you. His hands were in his pockets, his head moving around as he took in the scenery. You can't help but blush the entire time. You made sure you didn't make a single eye contact with anyone. You glanced up at Gilgamesh, seeing the content look on his face, and it didn't help the evident blush on your face from getting redder.

  
    "I'm sure you're loving the attention," you told Gilgamesh sarcastically.

  
    "Of course, I do," said Gilgamesh. "It has been a while since I've been around clueless humans. It's refreshing to see them stand in awe as they bask in my glory."

  
    "There you go with your special words again," you said, sighing. "You should refrain from saying all that stuff when you get to class."

  
    "Fret not," said Gilgamesh, "for I shall mingle among the lowly lives of these fodder like the modern king."

  
    "Do you even have any idea how to do that?"

  
    Gilgamesh frowned. "You're getting too comfortable with answering back. You should watch your tongue unless you want to see your mouth bleeding."

  
    "Yes,  _Your Highness,_ " you said in a mocking tone.

  
    "Good," said Gilgamesh. "Now you know how to win the heart of the greatest king."

  
  
    "A... transfer student?"

  
    Taiga Fujimura, your class adviser, stared at Gilgamesh in shock. She dropped everything she was doing and began analyzing Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh looked pleased, his chin raised with his eyes closed. Taiga squinted her eyes at Gilgamesh for the last time before intensely looking through his enrollment form.

  
    "Gil... Sato-san?" said Taiga as she read through Gilgamesh's alias on the enrollment paper. "You're half-Japanese and half... European? That's a unique combination."

  
    Gilgamesh's eyes opened, narrowed. "How, in any way, is that unique?"

  
    Taiga waved the paper around Gilgamesh's face. "Well, you don't get to see half-Japanese, half-Europeans around here everyday."

  
    Gilgamesh gave you a look. You were trying to hold in a laugh.

  
    "Well, class is about to start," said Taiga as she placed Gilgamesh's enrollment form inside a folder. "You guys should get going."

  
    "Thank you, Fujimura-sensei," you said, bowing.

  
    Taiga nodded with a smile. "I'm sure Sato-san will fit right in!"

  
    "Come on, let's go," you said to Gilgamesh as you grabbed his hand.

  
    The two of you quickly exited the faculty room. You sighed in relief, happy that Taiga didn't notice anything. Too distracted with your own thoughts, you didn't realize that you were still holding Gilgamesh's hand. He didn't say anything as he stared at you, but he didn't let go either. When you finally calmed down, you looked at Gilgamesh, who darted his eyes downward. When you looked at where he was looking at, you screamed and abruptly let go of his hand. Your face was tomato red.

  
    "I-I'm sorry!" you shouted, shutting your eyes tightly as you bowed.

  
    "I did not mind," said Gilgamesh with a neutral look on his face. "You're flattering yourself."

  
    What a way to break one's heart. "L-Look who's talking!"

  
    "Your repulsiveness amuses me," said Gilgamesh, placing a hand on his hip. "However, I am getting the idea of you denying your innermost desires. You have been acting quite odd since early this morning, but a confrontation wouldn't suffice. I couldn't care less about what a lowly being like you feels or thinks. The way you act around me is enough of a reason for indulging. Continue being like that, and you might just regret your decision."

  
    Gilgamesh slowly began to walk past you. He's deducting you  _again_  as if he knows everything about you. He's teasing you in a way that nobody has ever teased you before; teasing you in a way that you can't bite back a reply.  You watched as he walked over to your classroom, stopping by the doorway. He turned his head to look at you, placing his hands inside his pockets.

  
    "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to open the door for me?"

  
    You narrowed your eyes at him, walking over to where he was before opening the door to the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on you both as you entered. You sat down where you usually sat down, and Gilgamesh sat down beside you. When the bell rang, the student who usually sat beside you stared at Gilgamesh in awe and nervousness.

  
    "U-Um, that's my seat," said the student nervously.

  
    "Well, the king owns it now," said Gilgamesh with a smirk. "I'd very much like to be as close to this mongrel as possible."

  
    "W-Why'd you call Y/n-san a 'mongrel'?" asked the student.

  
    "Away with you!" shouted Gilgamesh. "I do not have the need to justify my reasons to someone as insignificant as you."

  
    The student yelped in fear and ran away. Gilgamesh scoffed, smiling to himself. You gave him a look as you shook your head. As soon as Taiga began entering the classroom, the students scurried back to their seats. She gave Gilgamesh a short glance before smiling. Gilgamesh did not react, looking quite bored.

  
    "Everyone, we have a new classmate!" announced Taiga. "He's from Europe, and he recently just moved here in Japan. Gil, kindly introduce yourself in front of the class."

  
    A chorus of whoa's filled the classroom as Gilgamesh stood up, walking over to the center of the classroom. He stood a few feet beside Taiga, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. You stared at him with your chin on the palm of your hand, admiring his physique. You can't help but keep on staring at him lately. He may be annoying and quite intimidating at the same time, but he  _was_ good-looking. He was also quite smart, in his own way. He had these flaws that made one love him. You're not sure if you even admire him  _that way,_ but you can't deny that you  _do_ have a small crush on him. Gilgamesh cleared his throat as he crossed his arms, raising his chin in the air.

  
    "I, Gil Sato, am the  _King of Uruk!_ " shouted Gilgamesh proudly. "All of you are nothing but folly and garbage in my eyes, so bow down your heads to the one true king of the world! All of the things you hold dear are  _mine!_ Do not dare to cross paths with me and try to engage with my adviser of this world, Y/n L/n, who helped me arrive in your land. Remember my name, for it will be spread across the seas and the deserts; the mountains and the terrains! All shall remember the name of the one true king, and all of you will be the first to witness my greatness--my bouts! Kindly surrender yourselves to me, and I might set you free."

  
    Gilgamesh ended his baffling speech in an unexpected note, smiling as he turned and began walking back to his seats. Girls in your class began screaming with joy, and you even noticed Kiyoko staring at him with mild interest. You groaned, embarrassed.

  
    "He's like a prince charming!" screamed one of your classmates.

  
    "You're so cool, Gil-kun!" screamed another.

  
    There was absolute chaos in class. The boys of the class glared at Gilgamesh, probably seething with anger because of how easily he managed to steal the hearts of your female classmates. The girls continued giggling and screaming, except for Kiyoko, who was sitting quite still with a mysterious smile on her face. You looked around the classroom to look for Saber, but he was nowhere to be found. His chair was occupied by a different student. You looked back to Gilgamesh, who ignored all of the insults and praises he received as he sat back to his chair with a proud stature.

  
    "I just told you to lay off the king attitude," you whispered to Gilgamesh.

  
    "Not even you can stop me," said Gilgamesh. "It's best if they're aware of who and what I am. I did not reveal my identity, just like you asked me to. Is that not enough for you to reprimand me like this?"

  
    "Yeah, but you told them that you're the King of Uruk." You rolled your eyes.

  
    "I have not sensed any form of magic aside from yours in this classroom," said Gilgamesh. "It seems you are quite lucky, for this is a safe space for the both of us."

  
    "I hope you're right." You gave him a forced smile.

  
    Taiga began shouting at the students who were making a fuss. As soon as the noise died down, she began her lecture, like usual.

 

  
  
    "Class, our fellow classmate, Art Pence, had to move away," announced Taiga before starting the class. "He told me just a few days ago, which was odd. He's been in this school for quite a while, too. He told me he had personal matters that he needed to take care of, and he was being asked by his parents to move back to Europe."

  
    Everyone began whispering, a few female students heartbroken at the news. Some female students were actually happy, one of them saying that it was alright as long as Gilgamesh wasn't going to move they'll be alright. Your speculations were right all along; it was impossible for Saber to stay in the same class as you, so he'd had decided to drop out of school. This was going to be a bit more difficult for you and Gilgamesh, since you won't be able to track him down and know his whereabouts.

  
     _Quite a smart move of that mongrel,_ Gilgamesh told you through telepathy with a frown on his face.  _We have to rethink of a new strategy, mongrel. Need I remind you that you have to call your parents to at least aid us?_

 _  
I know, Gilgamesh,_ you replied in telepathy.  _I haven't forgotten. I haven't asked you, but how many Servants are there in a single Holy Grail War?_

_  
Seven, as far as I can remember. However, I am not so sure if they apply the same rules anymore. We're in a different era now, so I am not entirely sure if they are the same rules._

_  
_     You looked downwards.  _I guess it's best if we prepare ourselves for the worst._

  
    "Guys, an hour before class ends," said Taiga amidst lecturing, "we will be going to the auditorium. The principal is going to have an announcement."

  
    Your ears perked up when you heard Taiga's words. You looked at Gilgamesh, who was also looking at you.

  
    "Us teachers also don't have any idea what it's about, so it's best we go there as soon as we're finished with this topic."

  
     _Hmm. It seems we have a lot in store for us today._ Gilgamesh smirked.

  
     _I sure hope it's not related to this war,_ you responded with a sigh.

 

  
  
    Taiga's class had to be cut short because of a sudden announcement the principal had to make. Everyone in class formed a line outside the classroom, the students murmuring as they waited for Taiga's signal to head to the auditorium. Gilgamesh didn't fall in line with boys and instead fell in line with you, standing behind you. Taiga tried telling him off so many times, but he just wouldn't budge. He simply glared down at her and told her about how he was "king of the world" when Taiga decided that she couldn't get through him. Everyone in class began assuming that you and Gilgamesh were in a relationship, considering that he doesn't like being away from you for too long. However, it was less interesting than that; he was just there because it was his duty to be there for you.

  
    "Interesting," said Gilgamesh. "So this is how synagogues are held."

  
    "Why are you using that term?" you asked him. "You could just call it a 'meeting.'"

  
    "Well, it's more like that than a meeting," said Gilgamesh, shrugging. "I can't believe you put up with this so much noise early in the morning. I would have killed everyone for this rowdiness."

  
    You scoffed. "You tell me."

  
    Every student and teacher in the entire school entered the auditorium in an organized manner. Gilgamesh sat down with you at the far back along with the rest of your classmates, who were talking to one another about the announcement. Taiga shushed them, but Gilgamesh didn't seem fazed. It seems as if he didn't even care that he was talking quite loudly.

  
    "This may be what your club president, Keiji, has been talking about," said Gilgamesh with his arms crossed.

  
    "Seems like it," you whispered. "I sure hope it's nothing serious."

  
    "Well since a lot of students have been getting sick, I doubt that it's anything but serious."

  
    "You didn't have to put it so cynically."

  
    The school principal stood behind the podium on the stage, clearing his throat. The entire auditorium fell into silence as every single student and teacher listened in to what the principal had to say. The principal looked paler than usual, and he seemed more anxious than usual. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with a white handkerchief before leaning in to the microphone on the podium.

  
    "Good morning, students," greeted the principal. "Many of you may seem surprised that I called for all of you without warning. I have come to announce that several of our students have fallen ill because of an unknown disease, and we may need to take our standard health precautions a lot more seriously than normal."

  
    This caused an array of reactions from the students, some standing up in shock and fear as they screamed and shook their head. Some tried calming the others down, but to no avail. Your eyes were wide open as you turned to look at Gilgamesh, who looked calm and collected. He had a smirk on his face, as if to say "I told you so."

  
    "Could this be...?" you said.

  
    "A Servant, no doubt," said Gilgamesh. "It seems your fellow schoolmates are getting out of control. We should leave at once after the announcement."

  
    "Students, please calm down!" pleaded the principal. "Local hospitals and epidemiologists are trying to find the source of the disease. There are still no findings to this day, and we may have the need to wear face masks and use alcohol for our hands whenever we enter the school. Also, club activities are cancelled till further notice. Classes are still ongoing. The disease has not killed any of them yet, but they have a strange case of a flu with unique symptoms of hallucinations to each and one of them. I am not allowed to divulge anything else unless the healthcare workers tell me so. They will be coming here to announce their findings, hopefully within a week. For now, classes will resume. After class, clubs activities will be cancelled. I repeat:  _cancelled._ If we catch any students remaining on the school grounds after class, they will be reprimanded for their actions. Dear students, please look after yourselves and heed our advice. Thank you."

 

  
  
    Everyone left the auditorium with worried expressions on their faces. Some have grown paranoid and some didn't want to go to class anymore. You didn't want to either, but the principal said that classes were still ongoing. Even with the sullen faces and apathetic gazes of your classmates, classes continued with an unfamiliar tension in the air. You decided to shake off the feeling of dread from your chest and began writing what the teacher was saying, while Gilgamesh listened on with a frown on his face. He seemed displeased.

  
    After morning sessions, it was lunchtime. Everyone seemed relieved when it finally came. You pulled out your lunchbox and unknowingly gazed at where Art used to sit down during class. Gilgamesh sat across from you, staring at your face. He hated that you still can't move on over the fact that Saber will never come back to your school. He also hated that you were looking at the enemy Servant's table at the moment, as if he weren't there.

    "You've the nerve to ignore me," said Gilgamesh, glaring at you.

    You turned your head to look at him. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Art--Saber."

    "What's so special about him that you made you so soft over him?" asked Gilgamesh in a frustrated tone.

    "He's been studying in our school since freshman year," you told him. "We've been classmates since then, and he always helped me with homework. He wasn't the smartest, but he could easily understand the lecture. Meanwhile, I'm lazy and demotivated about everything. Somehow, he gives me the motivation to do work."

    "Typical," scoffed Gilgamesh. "Hearing you say all these things about that mongrel makes me hate him more than I should. He has fooled you into thinking that he was just any gentleman in the streets. You shouldn't even be wasting your tears on such a man."

    You can't help but think that Gilgamesh sounded caring there for a second. You gave him a warm smile, proceeding to eat your lunch with a lifted spirit. Gilgamesh noticed and he merely sighed, unsure of what else to say to you. 

    "We have to talk to my parents as soon as we get home," you told him. "Maybe they'll tell me something about this war. I haven't talked to them in a while, so it could get awkward."

    "Did they not raise you?" asked Gilgamesh. "You are telling me about them as if they're useless pieces of garbage that needs throwing and forgetting."

    "They're somehow like that," you said, shrugging. "They insisted I live on my own when I was fifteen years old. They told me they had work to do, and it involved moving around a lot. They didn't want me to be a part of that and struggle with adjusting to every school I go to, so they just left me one of their houses and went away."

    "Sounds like you're from an important family."

    "They never told me about other family members," you said, picking on your sweet tomatoes. "All they told me was they're busy with a lot of work, and that my cousins studied in prestigious schools. Talk about being a family embarrassment."

    "Hmm." Gilgamesh closed his eyes as he hummed. "You seem to have a lot of questions more than answers. Hopefully if you can get a hold of them, then you might get the answers that your heart has been screaming for all these years."

    "I doubt it," you said, sighing. "They always tell me to move on and forget it. They never told me anything except for the fact that I'm their daughter."

    "I look forward to it," said Gilgamesh with a wry smile. "Maybe then we can at least do something about our enemy Servants."

    "Yeah..." You looked outside the window of the classroom.

     _I hope so._

 

As soon as class was over, you decided to stop by the bulletin board near the faculty room to check if there are information about the outbreak of the unknown disease. Gilgamesh stood beside you, leaning on the wall. Announcements about the upcoming exams, club activities, and school festivals were the only ones posted. You sighed, giving up on your search. As soon as you turned, you saw Mr. Kuzuki walking towards your direction. You gulped, thinking that he was going to scold you for staying in the campus so late. Gilgamesh straightened up, staring at Kuzuki as he came closer. Kuzuki stopped a few feet in front of you, staring.

    "L/n-san," said Kuzuki, "why are you still in the school grounds? Classes have been dismissed minutes ago."

    "Sorry, Kuzuki-sensei," you said, bowing. "I was simply looking at the announcements on the bulletin board."

    "You have a lot of time to do that tomorrow during your break," said Kuzuki. "It's best if you and the new student go home. You wouldn't want to get in danger on your first day."

    "I'm capable of handling my own," said Gilgamesh calmly. "I'm simply guiding this mongrel here. She's been making rash decisions as of late and we apologize."

    "Wha--?!"

    "I see," said Kuzuki. "I didn't know L/n-san was a troublemaker."

    Gilgamesh nodded. "She sure is."

    "I can't believe you guys are ganging up on me!" you shouted.

    "L/n-san," said Kuzuki, his tone becoming serious. "I know you are looking for something else. You must be curious about the meeting the principal held a few hours ago."

    You nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yes...?"

    "One of my students have been diagnosed with the disease," said Kuzuki. "He's been home for days. We tried to contact him, but his mother said that his son has become incapable of speech."

    Your eyes widened. "Oh, my..."

    "His name was Yamada. Fuyuki Yamada."

    Without another word, Kuzuki walked past you and Gilgamesh. You turned to see him off as he entered the faculty room. You looked at Gilgamesh, who was also looking at you. You shrugged, turning to walk down the hallway. Gilgamesh followed.

    "Do you have any idea who this Yamada is?" asked Gilgamesh.

    You shrugged. "I've only heard of him, but I know he's from the kendo club--the club that Saber used to be in."

    "At least we've been given a lead," said Gilgamesh. "However, I cannot help but think why he'd disclose the name of the student to a random student like you."

    "I'm not sure, but we have to talk to him."

    "Before anything else, we must talk to your parents first."

    You gave Gilgamesh a look. He laughed.

    "I'm more interested in your heritage rather than this cheap thrill," said Gilgamesh. "We can deal with that Yamada boy later."

    You stopped in front of the school building's entrance. There were only a few students left on the school grounds who were already getting ready to go home. You watched them leave, turning your head to look at Gilgamesh sternly.

    "I have a deadline to catch up to, Gilgamesh. I have to do things as quickly as possible. I promise I won't waste your time."

    "Promises are fragile and worthless," said Gilgamesh. "We must be in haste lest we want to be the enemy's fodder."

    "Whatever, King of Heroes," you said, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside. "Let's go home already."

    Gilgamesh stared at your arm, which was wrapped his own and he frowned. He was annoyed by the gesture, but he wasn't entirely sure of what to do during these kinds of situations. The intimacy of the act stirred unwanted emotions inside his chest, but he merely shrugged it off and it was gone. He felt like himself again. You didn't look at him the entire time, which made him curious. Your grip on his arm softened, and you slowly let your hand hold his arm instead.

    Your paces slowed and so did Gilgamesh's. Stars began to pop up on the sky above your heads as the night grew longer. The only thing you two can hear were the silent chatter of students going home school and the engine of cars passing by. The walk was silent, but slow. You honestly had no idea what to tell Gilgamesh, but your face was red the entire time. Why were you holding onto him like that? You admired the man a lot, even though his ego was bigger than anything else on his body. He guided you like how a parent would guide their child; stern and strict. Also, he was handsome to boot. 

    "Hey, Gilgamesh," you called out to him.

    "I have no time for your dramatic droning," said Gilgamesh without even looking at you. "I only allowed you to touch me because you seemed like a lost child. A useless, wretched, and bland lost child."

    "Ouch," you said, sighing. "Whatever, Gilgamesh. I'm going to talk anyway."

    "What?"

    "Thank you," you told him, turning to look at him. "I always regarded you as somewhat an evil figure, but you're not. People of your times or some Masters who may have summoned you may think you are, but you're not. You're probably one of the best men out there. You're strong, charismatic, and confident. I know we've just met a few days ago, but I trust you with my life."

    Gilgamesh stared into your eyes before looking away.

    "Yes, you should," said Gilgamesh, avoiding your gaze. "You should trust me with your life, for you've given me your Command Seals."

    "That's not what I--"

    "Whatever you're going to say next, I shall have you by the end of my blade. I told you that I do not have the time for your dramatic droning."

    You smiled at him. "You may be annoying and frustrating sometimes, but you're still my Servant; a person I can trust with my life."

    "If you're trying to get this king to trust you, then you're wrong," said Gilgamesh, growing increasingly uncomfortable. "I have told you that you must prove to be of use in battle, or else we both perish."

    "I know, Gilgamesh," you said, sighing. "I don't want to let you down. Because of your greatness in person and battle, I want to get on equal level with you to please you!"

    Gilgamesh's eyes widened. He abruptly let you go and began walking on ahead of you with his head down. You watched him go, heartbroken.

    Did you say something that made him do that?


	4. The Toxic Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sweet little chapter between Gilgamesh and dear reader. I hope you guys like it!

    "Hello? Can I speak to Mr. and Mrs. L/n, please..."

    You haven't called your parents in months. This was one of the few times that called, whenever you needed something from them. This time, the situation seems much more dire than any call that you've made with them in your lifetime. Gilgamesh was sitting on the sofa, wearing casual clothing. He was wearing a white long-sleeved v-neck, snake-patterned pants, and white shoes with heels. He was drinking wine from a wine glass. He wasn't looking at you, so you thought he was either disinterested with what you're going to say to your father, or he might still be annoyed with what you told him earlier. Either way, it made you sad. Your parents' personal assistant, Jubilee, politely told you that your father was the only one available, since your mother was working. You told Jubilee that it was alright and to get your father on the phone. After a few seconds, a deeper voice answered.

    "Y/n," your father said in a deep, gruff voice.

    "Hey, how are you?" you asked casually. "I have something to talk about..."

    "Of course, sweetheart," your father said. "What's bothering you?"

    "Um, I got in some sort of trouble..."

    "What kind?"

    "Uh..."

    "I don't have all day, Y/n."

    "I'm participating in the Holy Grail War."

    The line went silent for another ten seconds before your father sighed. You heard shuffling, assuming he sat down on a chair. You glanced at Gilgamesh, who wasn't looking a you. He was fiddling with the wine glass in his right hand, while the other was on his cheek.

    "How in the world did you even manage to join?" asked your father.

    "By accident," you answered. "So you know about it?"

    "Yes, I do," your father answered. "However, that's not important. What do you mean 'by accident?'"

    "A classmate of mine accidentally gave me a  _catalyst,_ what it's called."

    "That's quite an unusual circumstance." Your father sighed. "I'm sure you called to ask if I know anything, correct?"

    "My Servant, Gilgamesh, suggested that I do. He noticed that I have an amazing mana supply. I had no idea what he meant. Are you guys not telling me anything?"

    Your body was shaking from fear and anticipation. You had so many questions you wanted to ask your father. You held the handset with both your hands, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

    "Your mother and I chose not to tell you anything about our family because it was for your own good."

    "I don't care," you said, sighing. "I was actually expecting it, since I've noticed you guys have been busy ever since I was young. When Gilgamesh told me that I may be someone from an important family, that's when I noticed that the pieces started falling into place."

    "Gilgamesh... They told you their identity?"

    "Yes, but that's not what's important right now. I want to know about our family. Isn't it about time you guys tell me something?"

    "We kind of anticipated that you were going to participate in the war, so I am ready to tell you everything."

    "I can't believe you guys waited for me to be involved with this awful war to tell me something. You've been keeping a lot of secrets from me all this time, but I didn't tell you guys off about it. I thought you guys were working, but it seems you're all involved in a scheme."

    "I know apologizing won't do our relationship any good, dear. Your mother and I have a very good reason to keep you away from magic."

    "Well, explain everything to me!"

    Your father sighed. "My family and your mother's family are made up of exceptional magi. Everyone was trained ever since they were young, including your mother. However, I was the only one who was different. I was born without any mana supply. My family shunned me, except for my brother, Yukio.

     Yukio taught me everything they were being taught by my father. He even demonstrated magic to me one time, but he got in trouble for it. He was grounded, and his room was moved to the attic just because he exposed me to magic. My father beat me that day, and my mother ignored my sobs and pleas. My elder brothers treated me like garbage, but I never hated them for it. As a matter of fact, I despised myself because of who I was. I was abnormal, disfigured, and disabled to the eyes of my family except Yukio. He was the only one who accepted me for who I am. 

     My brothers were sent to prestigious academies for magic, while I was sent to a local high school. I was taught regular subjects like mathematics, English, and science. It was boring, but it was also fun. I thought that I was going to find contentment in studying normal subjects, but I was so curious about magic that I had to do something to make my family love me. I was a teenager; I sought for attention more than anything.

     Yukio joined the upcoming Holy Grail War when I was eighteen. He was twenty-four at that time. His Servant was  _an honorable knight,_ though I forgot what their name was. I was worried for my brother. I was worried that he might not win the grail for our lineage. However, I was more worried that he might  _die._ My worries actually came true, and he didn't win the grail. What's worse, he was dying when I last saw him. When he called for me that day--I remember so clearly: He took my hand and told me, 'My power is yours. I want you to do me justice and  _erase the evil in this world. Wish on the grail for peace and justice._ ' After hearing those words from him, the light from his eyes faded and the glow from his skin turned gray. The same day, I awakened to my  _magic circuits_ and  _astounding mana supply._ I was able to create magic with a wave of a hand."

    "Uncle... Yukio?" you said, eyes widening. "You... You never told me anything about my uncles..."

    "That's because we're all in a fight right now." Your father chuckled. "I haven't had contact with them ever since Yukio died."

    "How did you even meet mother between all that?" you asked.

    "I met your mother during my turn for the grail. She was also from an important family. She was the youngest, like I was, and she wielded amazing magic. However, whenever she used at least an average amount of her magic, she would pale and faint. Your mother was born sick, and so her mana supply was not the best. However, she healed the injured amazingly. She may have been physically weak, but she was smart.

     Her parents did not approve of me, for they thought that I only had magic because of my deceased brother. It was true, but I loved your mother too much to let her go. They eventually conceded with the price of her living with her parents. She ran away with me, where we started our lives independently and as husband and wife.

     During the Grail War, I did my best protecting your mother, but I had to face one of her sisters. They managed to kill my Servant, so it was a game over for me. Your mother and I had to stay at the local church till the war was over."

    "Why the church?" you asked.

    "Oh, you don't know?" your father asked in return. "The overseer resides in the local church of that very town you're in. If your Servant dies, you can seek refuge and protection till the war is over. You can also ask them anything, if you're clueless about the war."

    "I-I see..."

    "The priest there helped me a lot about the war," your father explained. "However, I needed to train myself to be better, and that doesn't seem to have been enough to win."

    "Father, I don't know what to do."

    You heard shuffling on the other line. "Come again?"

    "I don't know what to do in this war," you repeated. "I don't know anything about magic. I don't even know how to use it!"

    "It has been our mistake not to raise you to defend yourself," your father said, sighing. "However, I have an idea. I want you to contact one of your mother's brothers. We're in good terms, so he might help you with what you need when it comes to magic."

    "Anything would do. I just want to get a gist of what I should do when an enemy Servant comes at me."

    "I'll give you his contact number. His name is Hume. His number is..."

    You wrote down the number as your father dictated it. You heard Jubilee on the other line telling your father that he had a client. You knew what was going to happen. 

    "Dear, I need to go--"

    "I know. Just go. Thanks."

    "I might come back to Japan without your mother. I'm sorry, but she has her hands full at the moment."

    "When would that be?"

    "A few weeks from now, I'm sure. I promise you--"

    "Don't. You never told me promises that you actually fulfilled, so I'm going to have to stop you right there. I got everything I need, so it's okay if you can just go. Your client probably needs you."

    "They do. Alright, dear. I'll see you soon."

    "Bye."

    You hung up as soon as you said your farewell to your father. You looked at the phone number he told you before turning to walk over to Gilgamesh, who you noticed was faking his sleep the entire time. He opened his eyes as soon as you sat down across from him. The two of you didn't say anything for a few minutes before you decided to break the ice. 

    "My father told me to go to my uncle," you told Gilgamesh. "I have his contact number with me."

    You showed Gilgamesh your arm where you wrote the phone number. Gilgamesh nodded.

    "What else?" asked Gilgamesh.

    "Apparently, my father was a participant of the Holy Grail War way back then. I wasn't too astonished to find out."

    "I see," said Gilgamesh, nodding. "Did he win?"

    "No, I don't think so," you told him.

    "Then that would mean somebody else has their hands on it," said Gilgamesh, sitting up. "That's quite unfortunate, unless they hid it someplace else."

    "How would we know where it is?"

    "The grail would be needing a  _vessel for it to be summoned,_ " said Gilgamesh. "That vessel will sacrifice itself to summon the grail for the victor to take. There are other ways to get the grail, but it wouldn't be the  _absolute one_ that can be summoned. Unless, there's a powerful Servant that can summon the true grail without burning their selves out."

    "I see..."

    "Hmm."

    There was silence between you and Gilgamesh for quite a while. He began playing with the wine glass in his hand, staring at its content before glancing at you. You met his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking away. You suddenly remembered the last thing you told him before he went on ahead of you. You wanted to apologize, but there's something stopping you. You felt too embarrassed to apologize, it seems.

    "Gilgamesh," you called out to him.

    "What?" asked Gilgamesh, looking quite annoyed that you interrupted his thoughts.

    "I want to tell  you that... I'm sorry."

    "I don't need something so weightless and bare of any meaning."

    You looked down your lap, your hands forming a fist as you breathed a heavy sigh to calm yourself down. You didn't want any strain on your relationship with Gilgamesh, so you decided to own up to whatever mistake you've done that might have hurt him.

    "I'm sorry, Gilgamesh!" you shouted, face getting red.

    "I told you I don't need it," said Gilgamesh in a monotone.

    "I know you don't need it, but I need you to forgive me!"

    Gilgamesh quieted down, staring at you in shock. He hasn't seen you this worked up since Saber's betrayal. He avoided your gaze and sighed, leaning forward with his hands together. When he looked back at you, your face was contorted in pure sadness. Tears were rolling down your cheeks, but Gilgamesh didn't do anything. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The mongrel is being dramatic again, thought Gilgamesh. He often encountered such sadness and tears during his lifetime, but he had no time to comfort his Master. He was thinking of ways to get the grail and win this godforsaken war. He had no time for tears or melancholy. He just wants to get his hands on his own treasure.

    However, he may be underestimating the powers of this young woman before him. He doesn't know her magical capacities or anything about her family. Her family seemed important and underground. So far, you have been lucky. If you were too stupid for your own good during the fight with Saber, you might have died without Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh understood that everything about this was overwhelming for you, but you and Gilgamesh's perceptions differ greatly. Gilgamesh may cope easily to a situation, but you were not... entirely. A moment of weakness was a beautiful sight for him, and it made him smile a little, even if it looked crooked. 

    "We cannot afford to lose," said Gilgamesh. "If you want to prove to me that you are my equal, then train yourself to be a profound magi! I do not want a Master that mopes around like a cornered animal! I want a Master that can best me in all of the challenges that he and I will bring upon ourselves together!"

    It wasn't exactly the forgiveness that you were asking, but his words were enough. Your tears stopped dripping down, thanks to Gilgamesh's kind words. You smiled as you sniffed, rubbing your eyes. He remembered what I said, you thought to yourself giddily. Everything was too much for you, but finding out that you have been taken away from what's really happening in your family was just crossing the line of isolation. Now that you're being forcefully immersed to the life of a magus, you have no other paths to take but the scariest one. You needed to get right back to reality and think about the incidents happening in school and your role as a member of the Supernatural Club. You needed to find a way to contact Fuyuki Yamada. 

    "Thank you, Gilgamesh." You laughed. "I think you've comforted me a lot of times today."

    "Do  _not_ expect another one soon if you ever act up again."

    You wiped away your tears. "Now that that's out of the way, I need to find a way to contact Yamada-san."

    Gilgamesh leaned back on the sofa. "Do you not know anyone that may know him?"

    "Kiyoko is the most popular girl in our year, so maybe she knows him."

    "Then contact her. I don't want to waste my time."

    You pulled your mobile phone out of your pocket and pressed "Contacts." You searched for Kiyoko's name, and when you found it, you pressed the "Call" button. Kiyoko picked up after a few rings.

    "Hello?" you called out. "Takagaki-san?"

    "Speaking," responded Kiyoko in a soft voice. "Is there anything you need this late, Y/n-chan?"

    You glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost ten in the evening. You grew flustered.

    "A-Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't notice the time. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

    "No, you're not." Kiyoko chuckled. "I was about to prepare for bed."

    "This'll be quick," you assured Kiyoko. "I'd like to ask if you know anyone named 'Fuyuki Yamada'?"

    "'Fuyuki'...? Ah, you mean Fuyuki-kun from class 2-C. Yes, I know of him. Ah, the poor boy... Do you know what happened to him?"

    "Uh... No, what happened?"

    "He contracted that unknown disease at school. His mother told the authorities that he couldn't talk anymore because of it. I heard that they were keeping his hospital visita a secret to prevent an uproar."

    "Really...?"

    "From what I heard, there was  _poison_ in his bloodstream. The doctors said it wasn't fatal, but it didn't make him any better either. They had no antidote for it."

    "Oh, wow..."

    "Well, that's all I know," said Kiyoko cheerily. "I'm pretty sure that was what you were going to ask about, since you're from the Supernatural Club?"

    How did she know?! you thought anxiously.

    "Er... Yeah," you said, scratching your head. "Thank you for telling me that, Takagaki-san. I'm sorry for bothering you. Goodnight."

    "Goodnight, Y/n-chan~" 

    With that, you hung up. You looked at Gilgamesh, who stared at you curiously.

    "Kiyoko told me that poison was involved," you told him. "How is that even possible? A serial killer is on the loose?"

    "I'm starting to think that there is more to it than a serial killer," responded Gilgamesh. "Truly, that rogue does not seem to be the type to spread such rumors.  I'm not surprised if she told everyone else in your school about it."

    "Yeah, and I'm sure people will believe her..."

    "With regards to her charisma and looks, I am sure those brainless mongrels will."

    You stared at Gilgamesh. "What are your thoughts on it?"

    "After your little meeting with your absurd club, I say we investigate on it after your classes."

    You nodded. "I agree. There has to be some sort of evidence that leads to the truth about the disease that's spreading. I'm pretty sure the culprit is still somewhere around school."

    Gilgamesh returned your nod. "Very well, trash."

    You glared at him and he chuckled.

 

    You weren't able to sleep well tonight, so you decided to take a step out of your house and out to the front porch where there was a small bench by the wall near the door. You were in your pajamas, so the dry night air didn't bother you too much. You were completely confused about everything that's happening all at once, but you wanted to just get things over with it and win the war for the sake of escaping it. You didn't want to wish for anything on the grail, but Gilgamesh doesn't know that. You can just give it to him when you finally earn it. He  _did_ say that it was his possession, so that would be the most plausible action to take.

    You began recalling the days before you got involved with the war. You were just an ordinary high school student with dreams of finishing her studies and working like anyone else would. You were just a high school girl pining over a foreigner that ended up becoming your enemy in the war. You can't help but miss being that ignorant young woman that you were. You can't help but miss Art--Saber, who was your only one true friend. You were never the closest, but you were both comfortable with each other. He happened to lie about his identity, but he was still kindhearted till the end. He still thought of apologizing, even though he was already the enemy in your eyes. You can't help but feel guilty for shouting and shoving him away like that during your last day being with him.

    "Art..." you whispered.

    You can't help but hope there was still some kindness and forgiveness inside his heart for the things you told him. You can't stop thinking about how good it felt to like someone, and it was probably the only emotion that you've ever felt that made you happy. Thinking about it upset you.

    "You are calling out a name that does not have a body of its own."

    Your eyes widened and turned to look at the seat beside you, seeing Gilgamesh sitting with his legs crossed and his cheek on the palm of his hand as he stared at you. He had an odd look on his face that you can't quite place. You were not even sure if it was because of the darkness of the night or your eyes playing tricks on you. You looked up in the sky, seeing how bare it was. There were stars popping up here and there and it made you feel a little happy.

    "I think I can't stop thinking about him," you said, laughing.

    "I agree," said Gilgamesh, turning away. "I don't understand how much that mongrel means to you, but it seems you two have shared something that I cannot quite place accurately."

    "E-Eh?!" Your face turned bright red.

    Gilgamesh smirked. "Alas, I would not be surprised if you did. No wonder you wouldn't let go of your memories with him."

    "I..."

    Your face fell. Were you easily that fooled to be ogling over a young man that you barely even know?

 

      _Good morning."_

    _You looked up from the book you were reading, seeing the new student standing before you. His short blond hair and emerald green eyes immediately shook you to the core, and you can't help but blush at the mere sight of him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. You were just trying to avoid looking at him during lecture by reading._

    " _Good morning."_

    _"I'm Art," said the young man. "Art Penance. Nice to meet you..."_

_He held out his hand to shake._

_"Y/n," you said, bowing your head. "Y/n L/n."_

_He smiled, seemingly embarrassed. "Ah... Hahaha! I seem to have forgotten that that's the way Japanese people greet each other."_

_You shook your head. "No, it's alright. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough."_

_"Is calling you 'Y/n-san' doing you justice?" asked Art._

_You nodded. "That's alright. You can just call me 'Y/n' minus the honorifics."_

_He shook his head. "I don't think it would sound right if I started calling you just by your name. I might unknowingly offend you."_

_"Whatever suits you best, Art."_

_I'm sorry for talking to you all of a sudden, but I just noticed you were staring at me during class."_

_"Eh?"_

_Your face grew redder every second that passed. Art looked surprised, until he suddenly yelped worriedly. He placed his hands on both your shoulders and began shaking you._

_"Hey, Y/n, are you alright? Please say something if you can understand me!"_

_" W-Wha--?"_

_He sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're alright. I thought there was something wrong with you. Your face was deep red and your temperature was rising. Is it some sort of autoimmune disease that I don't know?"_

_"W-What?! It's nothing like that!"_

_He smiled. "If that's so, then I'm glad."_

_"Oh, Art..." You sighed, smiling eventually._

_The two of you chatted while eating throughout lunch break, and when it was about over, a swarm of schoolgirls suddenly crowded over you and Art. Some of them shot you looks of disgust and resentment. Their stares were so intense that you had to focus your gaze on Art just to feel calm and collected. You were sure that this was going to happen eventually, and there's nothing you can do about it._

_"... I see, that's mildly interesting..." you heard Art say to one of the girls._

_When you noticed that Art wasn't going to talk to you anytime soon, you pried yourself out of the girls' constriction by pushing them lightly aside to let yourself through. You watched as Art continued chatting with them, unbeknownst to you being gone. You walked out of the classroom to get some fresh air. As you were about to walk down the stairs to the main hallway, you heard quick footsteps behind you. When it got closer, you turned around to see Art. He looked quite worried with his eyebrows knit together and his gaze upon you. He looked like a prince that way._

_"Oh, Art," you said, acknowledging his presence. "You're done eating lunch?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, I'm done. Is there something the matter? You left all of a sudden."_

_"Oh, well... It was getting crowded in there..."_

_"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel left out."_

_You shook your head, smiling. "No, it's alright! You don't have to apologize for something you can't control."_

_He stared at you for a few seconds before returning your smile._

_"Thanks... Y/n-san!"_

_"You gave him a melancholic smile. "Yeah... You're welcome..."_

 

"He must mean a lot for you to remember all those details when you first met him."

    Gilgamesh's tone was different. It was weighing in between a monotone and of someone sounding quite petty. Because the moon peeked from behind the clouds, you got a good look of what his face looked like as he spoke. Your cheeks flushed at the sight of him: handsome, vulnerable, and honest. He looked as if there was something going on in his mind that he wouldn't tell you. You wanted to ask him, but you felt it was rude to do so. You looked at front lawn of your house, seeing a few fireflies here and there. They looked beautiful in the darkness. 

    "I guess he does..." you replied, shrugging. 

    "I have been observing you for a while, and it seems that knowing his true colors somewhat frazzled you," said Gilgamesh. "Even if the time time you two cherished seemed fleeting, you treated him as if he were your lover; someone that you cannot even live without. Why is that? I do not understand why you would treasure someone you barely even know."

    "I do know him," you shot back. "I knew Art, but not this... this Saber guy."

    "But  _Saber is his true self,_ " countered Gilgamesh. "His facade, being this 'Art Penance' person, is nothing but the ideal man that comes to your mind whenever you're feeling lonely. Own up to it. I am sure that is what you are thinking as you're sitting there, looking all pitiful."

    "That's... true."

    Gilgamesh smirked. "See now? I am always right. You are quite an interesting little creature, aren't you?"

    "Shut up."

    "However, are you not ready to move on from this facade of his?"

    You looked at Gilgamesh, who staring at you intently. You sighed, shrugging.

    "I... I don't know... I'm still hoping there's still this... Art in him, you know?"

    "... I see."

    You smiled. "I hope when this is all over, Art and I can be friends again."

    "I'm sure there's more to it than that, mongrel. You shouldn't be lying to me--your king, for heaven's sake!"

    "I'm not lying!" you shouted. "I... I want to be friends with him again."

    "Hearing you say all this nonsense makes my blood boil. Are you saying we're going to let that moronic hunk of armor live? I don't think I can agree on that, mongrel."

    "But Gilgamesh..."

    "Every single Heroic Spirit must die on my hands. I do not want anyone else sharing the grail with me. It is  _mine._ This feeble battle for it is nothing but just a waste of my precious time. I'm sure it's also a waste of time for you."

    "But Art..."

    "Enough of your drooling over that dog! He is none other than the enemy! Have you gone mad?!"

    Gilgamesh was now fully turned to you, looking quite stern. You reflexively moved away, staring at him in horror. You were quite surprised by how worked up he was about Saber, but you thought that maybe because he was the enemy was why he was angry. He does have a point about Saber being the enemy. You shouldn't be too emotional over the loss of someone else that was now working on hunting you down.

    "I'm sorry, Gilgamesh," you whispered. "I didn't mean to say all those ridiculous things about Art. I know he's the enemy now. I'm just having a hard time accepting that fact."

    You calmed down and looked away from Gilgamesh. He doesn't understand why you were so attached to someone you barely even know. You forgiving Art and wanting to take him back gives Gilgamesh this unknown feeling; a feeling that he hasn't felt in quite a while. He shook it away and sighed, giving up on trying to reason with you. You were too emotional for his rational thinking. At least, he thinks that his way of thinking  _was_ rational. There was silence between you and Gilgamesh for a few minutes.

    "Okay, I've finally decided," you suddenly spoke up.

    "Hmm?" Gilgamesh hummed.

    You looked at Gilgamesh. "I'm going to be better now. No more scared of the unknown, no more apathy, and no more merciful acts. If I'm going to win this war, then I have to think the way you do, Gilgamesh."

    Gilgamesh felt flattered, but of course, he wouldn't admit that to you. He tried to smile, but it came out more of a suspicious grin than a serene yet sincere one.

    "You should," said Gilgamesh. "If we think alike, then I can guarantee you our victory. Interesting, mongrel. Your epiphany somewhat moved me. You're growing more and more interesting each day that passes. You should be thankful I'm even saying these things to you, for you do not deserve anything that I say since we've met. You are privileged to have a personal conversation with your king."

    You gave him a sweet smile. "I'm quite honored, Your Highness."

    Again, there was silence.

    "Say, what do you want to do now?"

    "Whatever do you mean?" asked Gilgamesh in return.

    "I'm bored, so... I was wondering if you were thinking of anything you want to do."

    Gilgamesh stood up. "I'm going to rest."

    "What? Why...? The fun was just starting!"

    He turned his back on you. "I am not interested in playing with you, mongrel. I do not care for how you seek your entertainment. Be my guest and do whatever you want to do."

    Gilgamesh began walking towards the doorway. You shot up. 

    "Gilgamesh!" you called out.

    He slightly turned his body. "What now?"

    "Thanks again!" you said, bowing. "I feel a lot better after talking to you!"

    "Hmph." Gilgamesh lightly shook his head. "I do not care. We need to ready ourselves soon."

    "Goodnight!" 

    Gilgamesh did not respond. He stared at you for a few seconds before finally walking back inside. You followed suit, deciding that you should go to sleep. You still have school tomorrow, and you have to report your findings to the Supernatural Club as soon as school's over. Talking to Gilgamesh somewhat eased your sorrows and pain, and it gave you a clearer view of what's really at stake. You smiled to yourself as you readied yourself for bed, eventually falling asleep. Gilgamesh appeared by your beside with shimmers of gold trailing behind him, wearing his pristine gold armor. His eyebrows were sewn together as he stared down at your sleeping form.

    "You are the most confusing, yet amusing mongrel that I've ever met."

    He slightly tilted his head at you, raising his hand towards your head, as if to pet it. He decided against it and quickly turned away, breathing a heavy sigh of frustration. 

    "... A goodnight to you, too."

    And with that, Gilgamesh disappeared again, leaving shimmers behind him.


	5. Poison Sting

    After lunchtime, your class had a study vacant. It was the time of the day once a week where students can freely go wherever and do whatever they please until it was time for the next period. Most of the students in your class spent the two hours of vacancy in the library, studying for either an upcoming exam or for the next subject. You would usually do the same, but you've decided to spend the study vacant by looking for clues about Fuyuki Yamada, one of the students who contracted the disease that's going around the school. Gilgamesh, of course, followed closely behind you. You got the list of the Kendo Club members from one of the faculty, which was quite handy. One of the members of the Kendo Club was a guy named Kazutoshi Aonuma. Luckily, he was one of your classmates.

    "This is one of the troublemakers in class," you muttered to yourself.

    "No matter," said Gilgamesh. "If that fool does not cooperate, I will not hesitate to asphyxiate him."

    "Please don't," you said, sighing.

    You began asking your classmates, who were not spending study vacant with studying, on the whereabouts of Kazutoshi. Fortunately, one of your classmates told you that they saw him with the other Kendo Club members by the cafeteria. You, along with Gilgamesh, quickly headed for the cafeteria.

    You immediately saw Kazutoshi with two unfamiliar male students sitting by one of the dining tables. They were chatting quite happily. You approached them, smiling.

    "Excuse me, Aonuma-san," you called out to Kazutoshi.

    "Ah, Y/n-tan!" greeted Kazutoshi with a grin. "Is there something you need?"

    "Yeah, I need to talk to you."

    His smile faded. "About what?"

    You glanced at the students with Kazutoshi.

    "It's best if we talk about it in private."

    One of the male students hollered. "Damn, Kazutoshi! I didn't know you were a ladies' man!"

    Kazutoshi blushed. "S-Shut up! Y/n-tan's just one of my classmates. Besides! She has a boyfriend."

    Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

    The other male student stared at Gilgamesh. "Oh, the new guy! Heard you always get the ladies!"

    "No, I'd rather not 'get all the ladies'," said Gilgamesh scornfully. "I am only with this pathetic mongrel because fate seems to be playing tricks on me."

    "Yep," agreed the first male student. "Boyfriend."

    "Totally a boyfriend," agreed the second male student.

    You groaned. "I don't have time for all this mockery. Aonuma-san, come with me."

    "Alright, Y/n-tan," said Kazutoshi, standing up from his seat. "Right behind ya."

    You led Kazutoshi to the school courtyard. Entering the courtyard felt as if one was entering another dimension; one could only hear nothing but the sounds of birds and crickets chirping. Glancing at the water fountain made you remember the night you received the catalyst from Saber, which was also the same night you summoned Gilgamesh. You sighed, turning to look at Kazutoshi.

    "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Aonuma-san," you said, bowing.

    Kazutoshi shook his head. "Hey now! It's alright! You can also call me 'Kazutoshi-kun', y'know?"

    "Alright... Kazutoshi-kun," you said, nodding. "You're a member of the Kendo Club, right?"

    Kazutoshi nodded. "A'ight."

    "I want to ask about Fuyuki Yamada."

    Kazutoshi's face fell. "Ah...  _Yukki?_ I guess you heard the news, huh..."

    You nodded. "I've gathered some rumors about him from people who I'd rather not disclose."

    Kazutoshi shrugged. "That's alright. I was kind of expecting the rumors to go out, anyway."

    "What  _really_ happened to Yamada-san?" you asked him.

    "He was suddenly sick one day, so he was excused from class and club activities the next day. The problem was he never came back after that day. We found out from his mother that he came down with something that the doctors don't even know. When I visited him one day, he looked pale and thin. He looked like he was about to die! I visited him everyday till he couldn't speak anymore. After that, his mother told me that I should refrain from visiting him. Yukki grew tired with each day that passed."

    "Did he tell you anything about how he got it?" you asked.

    Kazutoshi nodded. "I'm not so sure if you're going to understand this, but... Yukki told me that the only thing he remembered was blacking out as soon as he got out of the school's dojo one day. After that, he suddenly felt weak and nauseous. The pain, he told me, never seemed to end."

    You turned your head to look at Gilgamesh, who was also looking at you.

    "Do you think anyone has anything to do with this, Kazutoshi-kun?" you asked. "Maybe--Maybe someone harboring the disease or...?"

    Kazutoshi shrugged. "Now that you mention it, I did see an unfamiliar figure around here a few days ago. I was about to go home when I saw a hooded figure walking around the school grounds. It looked like he was looking for something. I'm not so sure if it was one of the school's custodians, but why would he wear a hood?"

    You nodded. "I see."

    "You have some use after all, mongrel," said Gilgamesh to Kazutoshi. "It seems your friend has been...  _attacked_ by someone."

    "You really think a person did it?" asked Kazutoshi. "If so, then that's a big deal. The police needs to get involved."

    "I don't think telling the police would be the best option," you told him.

    "Why's that?" asked Kazutoshi.

    "I don't think they would believe you. They would ask if you know that person, and I'm pretty sure you'll be drawing a blank if they asked you."

    "Y-You're right." Kazutoshi groaned. "I just want Yukki cured..."

    "We'll do our best to figure out what's causing everyone's disease. For now, you should stay put."

    "What're you guys going to do about it?"

    "Something that is none of your business, fodder," said Gilgamesh. "This mongrel here is a member of the Supernatural Club of this school, so she has every right to ask you any question she wants to ask."

    "O-Oh..."

    You blushed. "Gilga--Gil, you're going to turn the people we interview away if you continue acting like that."

    "Acting so defiant now, are we?" Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "Interesting... Everyday, I seem to learn new things about you, mongrel. Continue to amuse me."

    "Wow, that was so sexual," said Kazutoshi.

    "You shouldn't have said that," you said to Kazutoshi, sighing.

    Kazutoshi laughed. "Sorry, sorry! The way he said it was just so sensual..."

    "I think we're done here, Kazutoshi-kun," you said, nodding in his direction. "Thank you. You can go back to your friends."

    "Alright, you're welcome!"

    Kazutoshi quickly walked away, leaving you and Gilgamesh behind. You sat down by the fountain, thinking of your next move.

    "I should report to Keiji after class," you said, nodding. "Since club activities are cancelled for now, I don't think the deadline even matters anymore."

    "I think what's best is if you did not tell that buffoon," said Gilgamesh. "There are things we've found out that that boy should not even know. Who knows? He might tell everyone the ludicrous details that you've gathered so far. Well, not that I want to get involved with your internal affairs. Do what you must."

    "I'm going to tell him... a slightly altered version of what I know so far."

    "Ah, so you're going to lie? How pitiful and dishonorable. I'm sure you have a plan in mind, since you're going to do such a thing?"

    You nodded. "We need to stay in school after class. We need to find out if the hooded figure's real."

    "You believe in what that fool says? That 'hooded figure' he mentioned could be anything. However, I am beginning to speculate that this disease has something to do with a Servant's skill."

    You stared at Gilgamesh. "You think a Servant's doing all this?"

    Gilgamesh nodded. "Every poison has its cure. For this one, it seems the poison is draining the life force of a human being."

    "What happens if a human being's life force is drained?"

    Gilgamesh frowned. "Must you ask a question with an obvious answer? The human becomes anemic; they are rendered immobile and weak."

    "Just like Yamada-san..."

    "You can lie to your club's president--tell him that you have not found anything. If you can do so much, then we shall issue an investigation in the school's premises."

    You nodded. "You have a point. Keiji shouldn't know anything we've found out. If he does, God knows what will happen to the two of us if the ones we've interviewed start pointing fingers."

    "We should quit wasting time and get on with it. The Servant must be stopped."

    "Are you sure it's really a Servant?"

    Gilgamesh nodded. "I am sure."

    "Let's look into it after class."

    "Agreed."

 

    As soon as class was over, you hurriedly fixed your belongings and exited the classroom with Gilgamesh, who was growing impatient. Outside, Keiji was waiting for you. It seemed he had not forgotten about the task he set upon you the day before yesterday. You hesitantly approached him, trying to think of the words to tell him if he ever asks you about the mysterious disease going around the school.

    "Good afternoon, Y/n-san," greeted Keiji. "I'm sure you already know of this, but club activities are cancelled temporarily. I came here to ask if you've found out anything about the illness?"

    You shook your head. "I'm sorry, Keiji. I haven't found anything relevant."

    Keiji nodded. "I see. It seems the school's authorities have wrapped this all up for us not to find out."

    "Yeah... I guess so."

    "Well, I think we should keep the case open... Just in case anyone in our club knows anything."

    You nodded. "Alright, Keiji. I'll tell you if I find anything."

    Keiji smiled. "Alright. I'll see you soon, Y/n-san. Take care on the way home."

    "You take care too."

    Keiji left, along with the other students on the floor. The hallway was already empty in a matter of minutes. The speakers' sounds filled the entire floor, reminding students who were still on the school grounds to go home. You waited for the entire floor to quiet down before finally walking down the stairs. Gilgamesh changed into his armor, following you down the steps. The school was eerily quiet, and it was bothering you. The silence filled your ears, sending shiver down your spine with every step you took. It's as if there was a bad presence in the entire school, and you would not be surprised if students got sick because of how heavy the atmosphere was. You concluded that you were not alone, and that Gilgamesh may be right; the disease may be the work of a Servant. You may not know any magic now, so all you have to do is depend on Gilgamesh's power. Gilgamesh didn't look the least bit scared, but he was physically closer than usual. This made you feel safe, but the surrounding area was still difficult to ignore. 

    "Something doesn't feel right," you told Gilgamesh.

    "Do you not sense it, mongrel?" asked Gilgamesh. "Dark magic is in the air."

    "R-Really?"

    Gilgamesh looked around. "The magic is to scattered for me to know its true source. It feels as if the enemy is anywhere."

    "Is this a way for them to mask their presence?" you asked Gilgamesh.

    Gilgamesh nodded. "It seems so. This kind of trickery is nothing but the work of a coward. It seems we have either an Assassin or an Archer-class Servant."

    "How do you factor in the Servant classes, Gilgamesh?"

    "It does not fit a king such as I. I can be any class I wish."

    "I don't think that's possible."

    "Well, I am a living evidence of one. You should be grateful that the nauseating gods bestowed my powers on a lowlife like you. If you dare try to defy me again, then do not be surprised if I am siding with the enemy."

    "Don't threaten me like that, Gilgamesh. It's not funny."

    Gilgamesh smirked. "I like that look on your face. It's amusing."

    You furrowed your eyebrows. "Gilgamesh, this is no time to--"

    "Oh? What do we have here?"

    You froze on the spot. You did not dare look at what was behind you. Gilgamesh was looking right past you, his gaze now different from the way he looked at you earlier. He looked angry and serious. You slowly turned, quickly skipping over to Gilgamesh's side when you caught sight of the person before you. There was a young man with orange hair and green eyes standing before the main building's entrance. He wore green armor with a murky green cape over his muscular build, dark green fingerless gloves, and black boots. He seems to have some sort of contraption over his left forearm. It looked like a bow.

    "From the looks of you, you are similar to a walking forest." Gilgamesh's face softened. 

    "Well, I make sure I feel at home," said the mysterious man.

    "You must be the cause of distress in this school," continued Gilgamesh. "Your poison seeps deeper than I have anticipated. It is practically in the air, along with your presence."

    "You sure talk smart for someone who looks like a doll, all dressed up like that. Ye look like a fool."

    Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed. "How amusing... You sure look unashamed of showing us what your Noble Phantasm is, hmm?"

    Gilgamesh's gaze turned to the mysterious man's bow. The man gritted his teeth before turning, covering his bow with his cape. Gilgamesh laughed heartily, shaking his head. You gazed at the person before you, agreeing that the person seemed to emit some sort of power that a normal human being did not have. You were sure that this person was a Heroic Spirit.

    "There is no need to cover yourself so," said Gilgamesh. "Quit acting like a prude. I've seen what you are: an Archer-class Servant. Why do you not try to fight like a real man? Take I, your king, as an example: I do not hide myself from my enemies. I fight them head-on, to at least relinquish myself the bittersweet taste of chivalry. Such feats gives me an astounding amount of energy, and I think you would like it if we fought fairly."

    "Does your Servant ever stop blabbering?" asked the man, shifting his gaze to you.

    "He doesn't, but we're not going to lose to you," you told him.

    "Well, I wasn't expecting Y/n-chan to be my enemy."

    You turned your head to where the voice came from, seeing Kiyoko walking down the flight of stairs from the second floor. She still had the same serene smile on her face, but the darkness seemed to give it a whole other meaning, especially in the current situation. Your eyes widened at the sight of her, surprised by this sudden revelation. Kiyoko's... a Master?! you thought. You completely turned your back on Gilgamesh, leaning on him to keep your gaze steady on Kiyoko. If she hurled a surprise attack on your while your back was turned, then you would be done for.

    "Takagaki-san!" you shouted. "You're..."

    She chuckled. "Yes, I'm a Master. Darling Archer over there is my Servant."

    "We got them right where you wanted them, Master," said the man. "That Master is all yours. I'm going to deal with this hunk of gold's yapping."

    "That's a swell idea, Archer," said Kiyoko. "Are you really a magic user, Y/n-chan? My... You're at a great disadvantage if you don't know anything."

    You gritted your teeth.  _Gilgamesh, what do we do?_

_This battle is different from the one with Saber. We have this Servant's Master on our hands as well._

_I..._

_Keep yourself close to me, mongrel. If that girl ever gets her hands on you, then you are gone. I can sense great magic flowing in her veins, and it nearly rivals your own. However, your greatest weakness is having no knowledge of projecting that magic to the enemy._

_Any ideas?_

Without another word, Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and a portal opened up. He quickly grabbed you by the collar of your school uniform.

    "W-What are you doing?!" you shouted at him.

    You can't quite see the expression on his face when you asked him, but seeing the portal close to you and him made the answer all too clear.

    "Y-You're not planning on--?!"

    Without saying anything, he threw you inside the portal. You screamed as you feel in the abyss, comforted by dazzling golden light in the surrounding area. You struggled to look up to see where you came from, seeing Gilgamesh stare at you before completely closing the hole. You looked down behind you, seeing that there seems to be no land to fall on. You were busy screaming for your life, but a voice in your mind quickly made you stop.

     _Do not take this the wrong way, but it seems I have no other choice but to remove your filthy self in the battlefield. You will be nothing but a nuisance that I have to protect from two magic users. It would soil my reputation as a righteous king to let your fragile self die in battle, so I have compromised; Your battles will be mine, but I will not be yours. I am unlike any of those useless Heroic Spirits that are too engrossed with the thought of following their Masters. No, not I. I am not like them. You are lucky that you have acquired the privilege to walk through this space, so I want you to thank me later--_

_..._

_?!_

"Gilgamesh!"

    Your shouts seem to have reached nothing but the space around you. The never-ending sparkle of gold surrounded you, as if taking you in its embrace. Your eyes widened at the wonderful sight around you: endless constellations, stars, and meteors splatter the space warped in a cylindrical architecture. You were about to continue admiring its beauty, when the light suddenly faded from your eyes. Your body was roughly thrown on the ground, dirtying your uniform in the instance. The portal before you quickly disappeared, leaving you in completely darkness. You realized you were at the front of the school gate, and it was already evening. You wondered how long time has passed for Gilgamesh. You couldn't help but worry for him, but he was right with you being a nuisance. You had no way of helping him at all. 

     _Run away!_

_?!_

Gilgamesh's voice resounded in your mind, and your head quickly shot up to look at the school's main building. You could hear swords clashing, tiny explosions here and there, and the occasional yelps of Gilgamesh. You were about to run when your thoughts you were suddenly interrupted once again by Gilgamesh's voice.

     _Hide, and do not return unless I tell you so! Cease being such a dead weight and go!_

You did not reply to Gilgamesh as you turned your footing and ran away, thinking of where to go. You didn't look where you were going when you bumped into someone, sending you tumbling backwards and landing on your bottom. You yelped as you shook your head to get yourself to focus on who you bumped into. Your eyes widened. The person held out a gloved hand for you to take.

    "Y/n..."

    That voice sounds familiar, you thought.

    With the man's other hand, he removed the hood that was covering his head. You gasped.

    "It seems you are troubled, Y/n. Can you tell me what's happening?"

    "A-Art...?"

    He smiled when you mentioned his name.

    "Yes, but Arthur is better. That is, if you keep it a secret between us."


	6. First Aid

    "You are a fool to think that you mongrels are any match for the King of Heroes."

    Kiyoko's Servant, Archer, glared at Gilgamesh. He stood before him, while Kiyoko stood behind him. He was surrounded. Kiyoko eyed him sensually, taking in every little detail about Gilgamesh's physique as she began circling around him. She stared at his eyes for a moment, but it did not faze him. Archer put on a battle stance, making sure that he would be able to catch up to Gilgamesh if he ever thought of escaping. However, that was not the nature of Gilgamesh. He would face a battle head-on, using at least a fragment of his skills to thwart the enemy. He was  _that_ cynical. Kiyoko stopped walking, standing back to where she was before. She chuckled.

    "I'm surprised by your actions," said Kiyoko. "I know who you are, King of Heroes. Such a stunt of yours was so out of character."

    "Who are you to judge my actions?" asked Gilgamesh. "I did it out of obligation. That useless Master cannot survive with you two tailing us."

    "So you  _do_ care for Y/n-chan," teased Kiyoko, grinning. "If you didn't, you would have let her stay and experience this carnage, do you not think so?"

    "How about I fill that pretty little mouth of yours with metal?"

    "I'd like to see you try, King of Heroes."

    Without another warning, Kiyoko spread her arms wide and released what seems to be explosives. Gilgamesh did not budge an inch as the explosive scattered around, exploding upon impact. Archer seems to have transported somewhere, but Gilgamesh can still sense his presence, although cloaked. He opened a few portals and shot a few weapons at Kiyoko, to which she easily dodged before charging at Gilgamesh again. 

    "Get a load of this, King of Heroes!" shouted Kiyoko.

    She jumped midway her dash towards Gilgamesh, her hands curling into fists before charging back at Gilgamesh. Her hands suddenly glowed a bright blue, with Gilgamesh assuming that she's focusing her mana on her fingertips to at least strengthen her punch. She yelped as she began jabbing at him, and he floated a few millimeters off the ground before dodging. He still had his arms crossed, which only added to Kiyoko's frustration. He was unimpressed with her attacks, it made him yawn when she finally got tired.

    "I assume you're finished?" asked Gilgamesh cynically.

    He summoned three portals beside him, unleashing dozens of weapons with speed akin to that of a machine gun. Kiyoko quickly dodged, only to get hit by another round of weapons. One dagger managed to impale through her thigh, rendering her immobile. She knelt, gritting her teeth to try and relieve herself of the pain.

    "You are a pathetic joke," said Gilgamesh. "Using mana to strengthen any parts of the body is a novice's way of using magic. I was expecting you to be more experienced than that mongrel, but I was wrong. She seems to have more potential than you."

    "Shut up!" shouted Kiyoko. "I have more than those tricks up my sleeve."

    Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "Hoh? Very well, entertain me with these party tricks, fool."

    "Archer, now!"

    Behind Gilgamesh, Archer appeared out of thin air with his bow ready. He shot multiple arrows at Gilgamesh, only to be sliced down with a blade he summoned in between the attack. The sword disappeared, leaving a trail of shimmer behind. Gilgamesh crossed his arms again, sneering at the Master and Servant.

    "You two... are pathetic!" bellowed Gilgamesh. "Are those the only things you can do? How pathetic!"

    Gilgamesh began laughing maniacally. Kiyoko stood her ground, healing her wound while Gilgamesh was distracted. She took a knife hidden underneath her skirt, ready to strike. She fused the knife with mana.

    "Don't get too cocky, Gilgamesh," said Kiyoko. "The battle has just begun."

    "If you get too boring, I will finish you both off." Gilgamesh's smile faded.

    Archer looked at his Master for affirmation, which was returned with a small nod.

    Kiyoko smirked. "Well, I'd very much be delighted to impress the King of Heroes..."

    Archer grabbed a knife from a hidden compartment in his armor, transporting from where he stood to where Gilgamesh was. He quickly dodged the assault, to which Kiyoko saw her chance and also transported behind Gilgamesh. She did not hesitate to stab him on the head, which was quickly warded off by a portal that rained with various types of weapons. Kiyoko dodged each weapon, cartwheeling away from Gilgamesh's line of fire.

    "That was quite impressive," said Gilgamesh.

    "Quit yer talking!" shouted Archer.

    Archer began shooting multiple arrows at Gilgamesh, each and one of them etched with poison. Gilgamesh managed to cut them away, leaving them in the dust. With this distraction, he charged at Gilgamesh yet again to throw a forceful kick.

    ?!

    Gilgamesh was thrown off backwards, seemingly distracted for a split second to earn Archer's kick. This was a chance for Kiyoko to throw the mana-fused knife in her hand, which Gilgamesh quickly dodged. He began to laugh.

    "Unbelievable!" shouted Gilgamesh with pure joy. "You managed to kick me, Archer!"

    "That was nothing!" shouted Archer in return.

    "There's no way that you two will be able to defeat me," said Gilgamesh proudly. "Unless... This fool will use his Noble Phantasm on me, if it's any stronger."

    "You bastard..."

    "Oh, you've no idea how strong his Noble Phantasm is. Have you seen the students walking around the halls as of late, King of Heroes?" Kiyoko withdrew her fighting stance.

    "That seems like an indirect hit to the target rather than what one can use for battle." Gilgamesh shrugged.

    "I hate you, you insufferable bastard!" shouted Archer.

    "If you have enough energy to shout, then come at me! Show me your strength!"

    Archer readied his bow and Kiyoko readied another set of explosives. Gilgamesh smirked as he met their gazes.

     _Now, I wonder what you're planning this time around, mongrel..._

 

    You were too afraid to stand up. Saber was right here before you. He was holding out his hand to help you up. You screamed, crawling backwards before getting to your feet. You were completely defenseless. You had no idea how to put up a fight against an Enemy Servant. However, you can't sense any form of hostility from Saber. He seemed genuine in helping you stand up. You stared at his hand for a few seconds before finally deciding to take it and pull yourself up. You dusted the dirt of your clothes, avoiding Saber's intense gaze.

    "Why're you here?" you asked him in a whisper.

    "My Master commanded me to go here," said Saber. "They told me that they were sensing an immense amount of magical power in this area, and see if there's anything happening with relations to the War."

    "I see."

    You did not try to continue the conversation. You looked over in the distance, hearing endless explosions in the school grounds. You didn't know what to do. You were worried about Gilgamesh. You wanted to try contacting him, but it seems he's in the middle of a battle with Archer and his Master. You felt Saber take a step towards you.

    "You do not have to say anything," said Saber. "I know that our last meeting was not the best way to bid farewell, but I am here to help."

    "I don't trust you," you told him without looking at him.

    Saber sighed. "I know. That's why I have to prove myself."

    "Don't try to intervene with Gilgamesh's fight."

    "Why's that? He needs all the help he can get."

    "The last thing he would want would be another Enemy Servant helping him in his own battle."

    "Why are you here and not with him?"

    Your gaze lowered. "Gilgamesh sent me here himself. He said I was a nuisance."

    "The nerve of that man..."

    You shook your head. "No, he has a point."

    "How?"

    "I'd rather not say."

    You finally turned to Saber, whose blond hair and green eyes seem to shine beneath the moonlight. He looked worried, the same look he gave you when he thought you had a fever for blushing. However, this was the same man who pulled in the same fate as he and his Master. He was the one who betrayed you unknowingly, and you can't help but think he made such a dumb move. He may have trusted you before, but you were not so sure if he still had the same kind of faith in you now.

    "I'm... worried about him," you said, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

    Saber noticed. "Please, let me see how he is doing."

    "How could I even trust you...?"

    "Please, just do. If you want to come with, then you can."

    "Gilgamesh told me he was going to call for me if he thinks it's safe for me to go..."

    "With me, I do not think either of you have to worry. If you really want to see how he's doing, then go with me."

    "I..."

    He held out his hand again. "I know you don't trust me, but if it's for the sake of Gilgamesh's safety, I promise I won't betray you."

    "Don't make such stupid promises, Saber. You're still my enemy."

    He nodded. "I understand your hatred towards me. Now, if you want to see Gilgamesh..."

    You hesitated for a moment before nodding. He smiled in return. You shakily took his hand, and he held it firmly to stop yourself from shaking.

    "We will not be interfering with Gilgamesh's battle, as you commanded," said Saber. "We will merely spectate and intervene when he gets himself into danger."

    You nodded. "Please... Please save him if that happens..."

    He returned your nod. "This, from my hearts of hearts, I promise you."

    You gave him a weak yet unsure smile. That was all he needed as he slowly led the way back to the school gates, towards the center of destruction.

 

    Archer grunted as he tumbled backwards several times before hitting the wall with a massive explosion. He tried to avoid Gilgamesh's myriad of weapons but lost his footing and tumbled backwards. As Archer struggled to wake up, Gilgamesh summoned chains from his portal to bind Archer. He lifted Archer's weak body from the ground, continuing to constrict him till he sputtered out blood. Kiyoko tried to charge at Gilgamesh with her explosions ready, but she was not quick enough to dodge Gilgamesh's weapons. A long sword impaled her on her shoulder, sending her backwards. The sword buried deep on the crumbling wall of the wall near the stairs, hanging her off the ground. She yelped in pain, eyes widening at the unbelievable sight of her shoulder bleeding quite rapidly. As she struggled to move, the blade continued to cut through her flesh, which only added to her agony. She wanted to remove it from her shoulder, but she knew she wouldn't have enough time to heal herself and summon her own weapons. She glared at Gilgamesh, who was looking back and forth from her to Archer.

    "I have not yet used the full extent of my ability," said Gilgamesh. "If you gladly accept defeat and submit yourselves as our subordinates, I might change my mind."

    "We will... never... do such a thing...!" shouted Kiyoko breathlessly.

    "How disappointing, then. I guess it's time for you both to perish."

    Unbeknownst to Gilgamesh, Archer began summoning his Noble Phantasm. This surprised Gilgamesh, making him retract the chains that were binding Archer. Kiyoko watched with a weak smile as Archer began to unleash his ultimate power. Gilgamesh merely stared, not even trying to stop him.

    "You've pushed me to my limit, King of  _Doofus,_ " said Archer as an aura of blue surrounded his hunched over frame. "For that, you're going to pay... Now..."

    The earth beneath began to shake uncontrollably. Unfazed by all this, for Gilgamesh was floating, he felt an immense amount of power beneath him. He quickly dodged when another large explosion occurred, filling his vision with white light. Eventually, the color purple took its place. When Gilgamesh's vision finally cleared, he was surprised to see a huge yew tree right in the middle of the school's entrance, growing in at least thirty feet. Its roots slowly buried themselves underground, creating a sound akin to a crumbling pillar. The tree released what seemed like spores, which was a purple hue that surrounded the tree and eventually, the area. Kiyoko, who was now on the ground kneeling, held her shoulder as she healed it as much as she can. She did not move as she looked around for Archer.

    "Look... what you... made him do... King of Heroes," said Kiyoko. "This poison won't... dissipate in weeks at a time... I hope you're happy... with what you've done..."

    "Is this the best he can do?" asked Gilgamesh. "Trying to feed poison in my system?"

    "No..." replied Kiyoko. "You're... going to like this... one... better..."

    Kiyoko fainted, due to the insufferable loss of mana. Gilgamesh paid her no heed as he searched for Archer. He could not sense his presence anywhere. This must be what his Noble Phantasm does, thought Gilgamesh. It makes him invincible and invulnerable to oncoming attacks. What a cowardly way to fight an opponent. He also has the nerve to call me a different title.

    "Your cowardice baffles me, Archer," shouted Gilgamesh. "How can you go on doing such acts without feeling a shred of shame?"

    "Shut the hell up, ye insolent little bastard!" shouted Archer in return.

    Archer appeared from the shadows, his bow ready. Gilgamesh summoned multiple portals now, weapons struggling to be released. Gilgamesh smiled, a mischievous smile, as he stared at Archer.

    "Thanks to my Master being a careless damsel, I was able to finally fight with you alone." Archer lowered himself as he readied a fighting stance.

    "Oh? So you were planning on leaving her in the dust?" asked Gilgamesh.

    Archer shrugged. "I don't give two shits,  _Your Highness._ I just want you dead. When she wakes up later, I'm going to serve her that huge head of yours."

    "Please, you have my permission to do so. Unless... You cannot do such a thing..."

    "Quit underestimating me!"

    Gilgamesh was about to move when he realized he couldn't. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glared at Archer, and his hand commanded a barrage of blades to target Archer. I see, thought Gilgamesh. Another one of party tricks. The poison seems to paralyze any living being in place if they're exposed. No problem... All I have to do is hold my ground and keep attacking him till he cannot move anymore. He needs to be killed, and he and his Master have decided on that fate.

    Archer began harassing Gilgamesh with dozens of arrows at a time, at least one grazing Gilgamesh by the cheek. Archer's ability to teleport from one place to another was an advantage to avoiding Gilgamesh's attacks, but it would expend a huge amount of his own mana. He needed to save his own mana to keep his Noble Phantasm intact. He decided to use his speed instead, but he couldn't get a good shot of Gilgamesh in the process. The portals also seemed to act as Gilgamesh's shield.

    "Tired already, Archer?" called out Gilgamesh.

    "I'm just getting started!" shouted Archer.

    "Very well!" shouted Gilgamesh.

    Gilgamesh has had enough of playing games. He summoned his chains yet again and quickly wrapped it around Archer's frame. He summoned several portals around Archer, threatening to fill his body with blades. Archer was struggling with all his might, and it seemed that his Noble Phantasm was starting to disappear, since the leaves on the yew tree were starting to wither. The wound on Gilgamesh's cheek bled quite freely, but he did not mind it. He realized that Archer would have been a formidable foe if he had a smart Master.

 

    You and Saber hid in one of the debris during the battle. Watching Gilgamesh fight with all his might gave you a strange feeling. What he did for you earlier, you need to remember to thank him later for saving you. Saber paid no mind to Gilgamesh and analyzed Archer's Noble Phantasm. It seems Gilgamesh is at the advantage for constricting Archer, and surrounding him with various types of weaponry. You were amazed by how strong Gilgamesh was. You can't help but feel enthusiastic with how this battle is going to turn out.

    "That Noble Phantasm looks dangerous," said Saber. "It seems this is the same poison coursing through the veins of the students that are victimized by it."

    You nodded. "It seems like it."

    Saber removed his hooded cape and handed it to you. You looked at it for a few seconds before meeting his eyes.

    "Please, take this," said Saber. "Cover your nose and mouth with the cape. We have no idea how it's going to affect any of us."

    "But what about you?" you asked.

    "A Servant is stronger than a normal human being," said Saber, turning to look back at the battlefield. "Besides, it seems Gilgamesh wanted you to be safe. If he sees you inflicted by the poison, I'm sure he will give you quite an earful for it."

    You covered half of your face with the cape. "Y-You're right..."

    "I might be able to neutralize the poison surrounding the area by swinging my blade," said Saber. "However, we need time it. I'm sure that if that poison infected the students, that would mean even without the tree, the poison still lingers in the air."

    "I believe that may be true," you said. "How are we going to do that?"

    "We should think of a plan..."

 

    "This is your end, Archer," announced Gilgamesh. "I will give you the privilege to speak your last words before I slew you into meat."

    "Funny you say that," replied Archer. "You... You say that as if I'm finally finished."

    "Aren't you?" asked Gilgamesh. "Look at how vulnerable you look right now, you fool. Fret not, for I will give you the honor of beheading. Just like the olden times that you call your home."

    "Well, aren't you a fool for thinking I've already lost?"

    Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed at Archer. Archer smirked. Unknown to Gilgamesh, Archer was readying his bow as he struggled.

 

     You watched as Archer struggled with the chains. While Gilgamesh rambled on, you noticed Archer preparing his bow with a different kind of bow. You could see how fluid his movements were as he continued to fake his struggle and fix his bow. You patted Saber's shoulder, and he stopped talking mid-sentence. You pointed a shaky hand at Archer, and Saber followed your gaze. He gasped, looking quite surprised.

    "That's...!" 

    Without another word, you jumped over the debris and began running towards Gilgamesh. Saber stood up screaming your name. He realized he couldn't move, since he was exposed to the poison. You, however, covered your nose and mouth with Saber's thick cloak. Archer didn't seem to see you and wasted no time to finally shoot the bow filled with deadly poison at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh's head turned towards your direction, eyes widening in anger as if readying himself to give you a lecture.

    "Gilgamesh, look out!" you shouted as you jumped in front of him.

    "What--?!"

    Gilgamesh didn't have enough time to react to you jumping in to save him from the poison and from the arrow that was targeted at him. You got hit by the abdomen, nearly straight through, and landed with a thud. You did not move. Saber looked horrified, but then he thought of raising his sword to remove the poison engulfing the surroundings. With a yell, he swung his sword so hard that he summoned a large gust of wind. With this, the purple hue of the poison disappeared. Archer was surprised with the turn of events.

    "It seems your Master can't keep her pretty self out of this," said Archer, glancing at your unconscious body.

    "You bastard!" shouted Gilgamesh.

    "The poison in that arrow is much more devastating than the ones I've tried to attack you with," explained Archer. "Since she's a normal human being without any form of heightened defenses, she has about a few hours to live. And in those few hours, she will be writhing in pain."

    "Gilgamesh!"

    Gilgamesh's anger was interrupted by Saber's calling. Saber readied his invisible sword as he jumped over the debris he was hiding from to run over to your body. Everything about the situation was frustrating Gilgamesh, so much that he decided to summon at least a dozen portals directed at Archer.

    "Gilgamesh, I'll take Y/n and get her to safety!" shouted Saber.

    With his expression being shadowed by the darkness, Gilgamesh opened a portal close to Saber and summoned a chain, wrapping Saber with it. Surprised, Saber began struggling.

    "Wait, what are you--?!"

    "I do not trust you," said Gilgamesh in a deep voice. "Stay put or else I will smite you."

    "She's going to die--"

    "She's going to die in your hands!" shouted Gilgamesh. "I will not have it! You stay there her while I deal with this... this wretch!"

    "Ooh, King of Doofus is angry that his girlfriend is dying," teased Archer. "I'll go in peace as long as she's dying. You can do whatever you want with me, but her poison will never be cured."

    "You know a cure?!" shouted Saber at Archer.

    Archer shrugged. "I doubt there's even any."

    Gilgamesh tightened the chains around Archer, making him sputter another cough of blood. The portals around him got closer, threatening to impale him.

    "You are going to need to choose your words carefully now," said Gilgamesh. "You are going to tell me how to cure this poison of yours and I will let you go free."

    "I don't care about my freedom anymore," said Archer. "You can try getting something out of me, but I'm sure you're going to kill me before that happens."

    "Oh, don't worry," said Gilgamesh. "I have a lot of ways to torture you with this many weapons. I'm sure, one way or another, you need to tell me how to cure the poison."

    Saber looked down at you. He turned to look at Gilgamesh with fear in his eyes.

    "She... She's not breathing!" shouted Saber.

    That revelation was enough to tighten the chains around Archer once again. Archer grunted in pain. Knowing full well that he can move now, Gilgamesh walked towards Archer and grabbed a blade from one of the portals surrounding Archer. He placed the blade on Archer's bow arm. 

    "You wasting our time is getting on my nerves," said Gilgamesh calmly. "What that mongrel did was the dumbest thing I have ever seen, and yet she still sacrificed herself for someone such as I. What do you think that makes me look, Archer? Do you think I'm going to let this pathetic little human die in my hands after she has wounded herself for her king?!"

    "I don't really care what happens to either of you," said Archer with a grunt. "If there is a cure, I don't plan on telling you anything."

    "If you're so insistent that there is one, then there is one!" shouted Saber.

    Archer grimaced. "I'm not going to last long in this world, and so be it. I'm going to take that pretty girl's soul along with me!"

    Gilgamesh huffed. "Well, you sure are a stubborn one..."

    The blade in Gilgamesh's hands quickly cut through Archer's left elbow joint, emitting a harsh scream from Archer. Gilgamesh began to thoroughly saw through the arm's tendons, which caused blood to sputter out. Gilgamesh stopped midway, leaving Archer bleeding. Saber had to look away from the ordeal, unable to hold the anger and fear that he was feeling for both Archer and your life.

    "We can do this until I ask of that chivalrous of a fool named Saber to find a cure for the poison," said Gilgamesh. "You can spare us the trouble by telling us."

    Gilgamesh opened another portal and summoned a dagger, placing it close to Archer's ear.

    "Now, I'll ask you again: where is the cure?"

    "Dammit!" screamed Archer. "Just kill me already! This is not a righteous way to die at all!"

    "I'll assure you that you will earn it once you tell me where the cure is."

    "Why are you so neck-deep about this--?!"

    Gilgamesh pressed the dagger by Archer's earlobe. "You do not want to make this king repeat himself. Now, if you are obsessed with that so-called 'righteousness' and 'chivalry' that you seek, then I'll give you that in exchange for the cure."

    "Bullshit!" screamed Archer.

    Gilgamesh began to cut through Archer's earlobe. Saber grunted at the sound of Archer's screams.

    "Fuck!" screamed Archer. "Okay, I'll tell you! Just promise me my freedom!"

    "Oh?" Gilgamesh stared down at Archer. "You've finally come to your senses."

    "She...She just needs... leaves from a yew..." muttered Archer.

    "What do you mean by that, mongrel?" asked Gilgamesh.

    "With the leaves... she can survive the poison," said Archer. "She also needs a lot of rest... You better give me what I asked for, since I've never told anyone that cure..."

    "That's... simple," said Saber.

    Gilgamesh unwrapped his chains around Saber. Saber quickly attended to you, feeling that you were warm to the touch. Your face was red. Gilgamesh glanced at your unconscious form, seeing how pitiful you looked. Watching Saber trying to wake you made his blood boil, thinking to himself why you had to sacrifice yourself for his sake. It was as if you were telling him that he could not defend himself.

    "A little bit of warning... King of Heroes..."

    Gilgamesh turned back to Archer, who was bleeding quite profusely.

    "She may not be able to move for a while... Here... Take these..."

    With his other hand, Archer held out what looked like withering leaves. Gilgamesh took them, looking through them analytically.

    "Yew leaves," said Archer.

    Archer's consciousness began to fade. Gilgamesh stared at the leaves before looking back at Archer.

    "What do I do with these things?" asked Gilgamesh.

    "You figure that out," said Archer. "I think I've told you enough... That's not fair..."

    "You've earned your right to freedom."

    Without another word from either of them, the swords from the portals were released, impaling Archer through and through. His unconscious body began to fade, until nothing was left of him. Gilgamesh's gaze looked dark, and Saber understood why. As you lay in Saber's arm, unconscious, Gilgamesh was trying his best to look unfazed by everything that has happened. Gilgamesh finally turned to take one good look at you and Saber.

    "What are you doing here?" demanded Gilgamesh.

    "I was told to go here," said Saber. "There was a massive amount of magic in the area, so I came to see what was happening."

    "Get out of my sight," commanded Gilgamesh. 

    Gilgamesh walked over to Saber and took you from him. Saber looked dejected, but he didn't fight back. Gilgamesh opened a portal behind him and began walking away from Saber. Saber took a few steps forward.

    "She means a lot to you, does she not?" asked Saber out loud.

    Gilgamesh stopped walking. He looked quite annoyed. He slightly turned to answer Saber's question.

    "It's none of your business," said Gilgamesh in a deep voice.

    Saber looked sad. "Please... Take care of her for me."

    "I will not take care of her for  _you,_ " said Gilgamesh. "I'll be taking care of her because of her. She needs all the strength she can get to beat you in the future. What, have you also gotten soft for this pathetic piece of trash? Sacrificing herself like that..."

    "I'm sure that's not what you truly think of her."

    "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

    "You think she's worthy of being your Master. Sacrificing herself like that for something such as a poisonous arrow to a king such as you... I'm sure you hold her at such a high regard now."

    "Think of yourself, mongrel. Any of this is none of your business."

    "I like Y/n a lot."

    Gilgamesh stiffened at Saber's words. He was not expecting such foul words to escape his mouth.

    "That's why if you do anything to hurt her, even her emotions, I will not hesitate to kill you."

    "What is her value to you, anyway?" asked Gilgamesh.

    "In school, she's the only one who treated me like a normal person," said Saber. "Everyone else thought too highly of me. I appreciate the royal treatment, but I wanted to find someone who would look at me as if I were their equal. She did just that. She's a humble yet quirky girl, and I think you took a fancy of her actions."

    "I never did," said Gilgamesh. "You are not the judge of my emotions."

    "I'm afraid not."

    "If you seek to kill me, then you are sorely mistaken. Facing up to a king such as I... You must be someone worthy being called an opponent."

    Saber smiled. "I regard you as such."

    Gilgamesh nodded. "Very well. I take your challenge. You must be glad that this mongrel right here regards you as her prince on a white horse."

    "Remember what I said," said Saber. "I will kill you if you ever do anything to harm her."

    "Right, right," said Gilgamesh. "I will take your wretched word for it. You treat me as if I mistreat her."

    "But you do!" countered Saber.

    Gilgamesh glared at him. "You know  _nothing._ "

    Gilgamesh finally turned his back on Saber and continued walking. He stopped in front of the portal now. Saber stared at his back.

    "Don't underestimate me!" shouted Gilgamesh. "This mongrel saved my life, it's true, but she is still an  _idiot_ for doing such a thing. However! You do  _not_ go around telling me that I cannot protect her!"

    Saber looked surprised.

    Gilgamesh slightly turned, glaring at Saber.

    "Isn't she  _my Master?_ So why don't you go on and protect your own?"

    Gilgamesh turned and walked through the portal, carrying you in his arms. Saber stared at where you and Gilgamesh stood, devastated. His fearful expression immediately contorted into that of perseverance.

    "It seems... We both have something we cannot possess," whispered Saber to himself.


	7. A Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff day with Gilgamesh and Reader! I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOR A WHILE!  
> However, things do not end the way we want them to end.

    You slowly opened your eyes, your gaze meeting the ceiling of your bedroom. The ceiling fan whirred quietly, singing along with the birds outside the window. You turned your head to the window, seeing that it was slightly open to let a little breeze flow inside. It was daytime. Your eyes widened when you realized where you were, and you tried to move your body, but to no avail. You were shocked that you couldn't move your arms and legs no matter how many times you tried. You began to cry, scared of what had happened to your body. You could remember everything that transpired that night, but only to the point where you jumped in and tried to shield Gilgamesh from harm. You must have been crying loudly, because Gilgamesh was now standing by the doorway. He was wearing the same casual clothing like before, and his hair was combed down. He looked annoyed.

    "What are you crying on about now, mongrel?" asked Gilgamesh.

    "Gilgamesh!" you shouted. "W-What happened to me...?"

    "The arrow that you took from that wretched vermin was infused with poison," explained with Gilgamesh. "You were feigned unconscious as soon as the poison coursed through your body. You could have died, you insolent fool. How could you embarrass your king like that?! You think of me as someone weak and unable to fight?!"

    Gilgamesh's shouting relieved you from crying. You began to smile forcibly.

    "I'm... I'm just glad..." you said in a quiet tone. "I'm just glad you're safe..."

    "Fool!" shouted Gilgamesh. "Then what of you?! Hopelessly lying in bed with those tears in your eyes... You still dare to think of my safety?"

    "I'm... sorry," you said, sighing. "I just... My body just moved on its own..."

    "What an unreasonable explanation. You must have hit your head when you landed."

    You smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay, Gilgamesh..."

    Gilgamesh shook his head. "You truly are a lowly being."

    You turned your head to look at Gilgamesh. "How did you cure... the poison...?"

    "That Archer gave me what was left of his possession: yew leaves."

    "What did you do with them...?"

    "I..." Gilgamesh looked away and mumbled. "... cooked them..."

    "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you--"

    Gilgamesh turned back to you, his cheeks red. "I cooked them, you mongrel! Are you that  _brainless_ to not know how leaves are used as antidotes?! You and these modern anomalies! Does not even know how herbs and leaves are being done! You are becoming more and more of an inconvenience, do you not know that?"

    You smiled. "I'm sorry... You were just mumbling... It's so unlike you..."

    Gilgamesh glared at you for a moment before turning to leave. 

    "Gilgamesh, wait!" you called out to him.

    He turned to you again. "What do you need now? I'll have you know that I have other things to attend to aside from your sorry state."

    "I'm sorry, but is it alright if you stay with me for a while?" you asked.

    His eyes widened. "What?!"

    Your cheeks reddened. You had no idea why you asked that of him, but you just felt you needed him closer to you. 

    "Please...?" you pleaded.

    Gilgamesh stood by the doorway for a few seconds before finally coming inside your room, leaving the door ajar. He stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed.

    "Can you please sit on my bed...?"

    Gilgamesh groaned. "You are suddenly being too demanding. Is it because of the state you're in right now? I can't help but feel quite offended."

    You avoided his gaze. "No, I... I just feel like I want you here..."

    Gilgamesh stared at you. "Of course you would. I know I am quite irresistible. No wonder you want me closer to you."

    Your face grew redder. "S-Shut up, Gilgamesh..."

    Gilgamesh walked over and sat beside you, leaning his back on the headboard of your bed. Silence fell between the two of you. You can't help but stare at him, admiring how handsome he was.

    "How long have I been out for?" you asked him.

    "You've been gone for five days," said Gilgamesh. "Your body was completely unresponsive to any form of stimulation. It seems your classmates have tried contacting you, but since all of that is none of my business, I ignored them."

    "W-What?!" you shouted.

    "You have all the energy to shout, but you can't move," said Gilgamesh, narrowing his eyes at you. "Quite surprising."

    "C-Can you get my phone and type in something for me?" you asked him.

    "Are you ordering your king around?" asked Gilgamesh, looking offended.

    You groaned. "Just this once, Gilgamesh. Please...?"

    He mumbled under his breath and took your mobile phone from your bedside cabinet. He held it in his hand and opened it. You were surprised that he somehow knew how it worked, but you didn't question how he knew. If you did, it would be unsurprising if he started rambling on and on again about how he knows everything. 

    "Can you tell me what the messages are?" you asked.

    "I'll let you off just this once," said Gilgamesh.

    "Just tell me." 

     _Hey, Y/n-san. I was wondering how you were. You haven't been coming to school lately. Did something happen?_

"That message came from that Supernatural Club president, Keiji Inugami," said Gilgamesh proudly.

    "Can you type back that I'm coming down with a flu?" 

    Gilgamesh narrated what he was typing. "'Keiji, mongrel. I have received your message fairly recently, and I appreciate the concern you pose to me as something similar to what one may call a familial affection. Fret not, for I will be back on my feet as soon as possible.'" 

    "You really did not just send that," you said, giving him a look.

    Gilgamesh smirked. "I just did." 

    You groaned, smiling. "I can't believe you, Gilgamesh."

    "He needs to know that you're with me," said Gilgamesh. "For now, I do not mind staying idle until you can finally stand up. It is bad enough that you have been unconscious for four days, but I could not blame you after that ridiculous thing you have done to embarrass me."

    You lowered your head. "I'm sorry..."

    Gilgamesh stared at you. "Do not fear, mongrel. I think what you have done is extraordinary. Be grateful that I think of you as someone worth giving effort and attention to."

    You blushed at his comment. He scoffed, standing up from your bed.

    "Rest easy, mongrel," said Gilgamesh. "I do not want to hear you crying again. It is piercing through my eardrums, and it is not a pleasant sound."

    You chuckled. "I don't think I'll be crying anytime soon... Knowing that you're right here with me."

    Gilgamesh smiled serenely. "Hoh? You sure come with a lot of surprises, mongrel."

    Gilgamesh left your room, beginning to look around. He hasn't really looked around too much, since he usually stayed in your room. He would only move around when you moved around but since you were practically paralyzed, he could finally make do with a house tour. He decided to stay in the living room for a little while. He can't help it, but your home smelt like you. He couldn't help but feel as if you were all over the place, not just your room. Somehow, it calmed the rapid heartbeat in his chest, something that he chose to ignore ever since he told Saber that he considered you as his Master. He never considered such a thing to his previous Masters, and it discombobulated him. However, even when he had said it, he did not feel a shred of shame or regret when he did so. If you were ever to find out, he would outright deny any of your claims and insult you just to make you forget it. He did not understand what he was feeling and it made him angry. He had the strongest urge to keep you out of harm's way, but he didn't want such an obligation. He didn't even think of you as anything special.

    When Gilgamesh entered your kitchen, he could tell that you scarcely went there. The only thing he could make note of was the microwave that seemed to be old and worn, making a mental note that you barely cooked. This made him grimace, thinking of how useless you were as a functional human being. He did not want to stay in the kitchen, since you presence was not too strong in that area. The place that it was strongest was in your room, the bathroom, and the living room. 

    As Gilgamesh went back to your room, he noticed that you were asleep. The sound of your steady heartbeat, well-timed exhalation, and the slow rise and fall of your chest calmed him down. He stared at you with an indifferent expression on his face. He did not want to look too sentimental, especially in front of you. He slowly walked towards you and sat by the foot of your bed. It looked like you were having a bad dream. He should be waking you up, but he didn't. He felt he wanted to stare at you for a little while longer.

    "You vapid mongrel," whispered Gilgamesh. "You did not have to do an act that is so treacherous. I could very well handle myself without you or anyone else's aid."

    He leaned forward and reached out his hand to caress your sleeping face. However, he stopped midway and hovered his hand just a few inches above your face. 

    "However, I can make an exception for you," said Gilgamesh. "For what you've done was valorous, thus making you foolish. I have not seen such an act for the gods know how long."

    He then began gently playing with your hair.

    "You... are exceptional."

 

    You woke up from your slumber, and the first thing that you came face-to-face with was Gilgamesh's chest. Your face heated up, and you were too shocked to move. You tried moving the fingers on your hand and to your surprise, they were already moving. You pried away from Gilgamesh's embrace and sat up, relieved that you can finally move again. You looked at your right hand and began opening and closing your fingers. You did it to the other, and it also moved. You smiled to yourself, happy that you can finally get out of bed without any trouble. Just as you were about to stand up, you fell to the floor with a thud. You still didn't have any form of sensation from the waist-down. Gilgamesh's eyes opened, disappointed to see that you were not beside him. He quickly sat up and saw you on the floor, looking quite helpless. He shook his head.

    "Did I give you permission to wake up and leave?" bellowed Gilgamesh. "What in heaven's name are you doing and looking like the slug you are on the floor?"

    "I--I can finally move!" you said excitedly. "But... I can only move my upper body... I can't really feel my legs."

    Gilgamesh frowned, shaking his head. "That's because you haven't got enough rest. I am quite offended by you sneaking around and removing yourself from my embrace? How despicable."

    "Why were you sleeping on my bed, anyways?" you asked, narrowing your eyes at him.

    Gilgamesh glared at you. "Is there something wrong with that?"

    You shook your head, blushing. "No! It's just... I don't think you've ever done that before. It's weird, and you're starting to act weird!"

    Gilgamesh made a face. "Well, I suddenly felt like doing so. If you have any qualms about it, then I suggest you consider your decision earnestly. If you deny me again, then it will truly be your end."

    You glared at him. "That's just unfair!"

    His eyes widened. "How is it unfair?"

    "You act as if I have no other choice."

    He raised an eyebrow. "But is it not so?"

    "I mean, I'm not  _complaining..._ "

    "Then there isn't a problem."

    "Er..."

    You screamed, too embarrassed to say anything else. Your face was on fire, and you didn't want Gilgamesh to see it. You wanted to run away but you couldn't, being paralyzed and all. Gilgamesh watched as you struggled, and it took it all in him not to yell at you. Instead, he knelt beside you and took you in his arms. As if in reflex, you placed your arms around him. He carried you back to your bed, gently placing you down. Your face was still red, but you didn't say anything. He stared down at you, obviously annoyed.

    "Never do that again," said Gilgamesh. "You should be grateful that I even lay on your bed."

    "How am I going to be thankful for that?!" you asked.

    Gilgamesh smirked. "You're becoming like a joke. Are you aware of that?"

    "Huh?" You made a face.

    Gilgamesh frowned. "Nothing. You are quite a slow-thinker. You keep making all these faces as if you have not understood a single word I just told you."

    "You're the one who's becoming confusing around here," you said, sighing. "I'm getting hungry."

    "Help yourself," said Gilgamesh, turning to walk away.

    "Curry and rice when you get back!" you called out to him.

    He abruptly turned, seething with anger. He glared at you and crossed his arms.

    "How  _dare_ you order your king around!" shouted Gilgamesh. "If you continue doing this, even when you're able--!"

    You gave him a smile. "Aw, just give me a chance, will you? I won't ask for anything when I'm fully healed, I promise."

    Gilgamesh didn't say anything as he stared at you in utter shock. He turned and left your room. You stared at him as he went, confused.

    "Do not get me wrong!" shouted Gilgamesh as he walked down the stairs. "I am leaving to rouse myself!"

    "Okay, King of Heroes~!" you called out in a sing-song tune.

 

    Gilgamesh has been walking around for ten minutes since he left your house. High school girls stared at him longingly as he walked past, but he proudly ignored them. He has a vague idea of what curry and rice looks like, but he told himself that he will comb the entire city just to look for it--even if he had to use his powers to do so. He was too distracted with his own thoughts that he did not realize that he'd bumped into someone. The man he bumped into was wearing a hoodie, so Gilgamesh didn't quite see what the man's facial features were. Regardless, he was annoyed.

    "It seems you have your eyes on backwards," said Gilgamesh. "Step aside. You do not know who you are talking to."

    "I'm pretty sure I know who I'm talking to," said the man.

    ?

    The man removed his hoodie, revealing Saber. Gilgamesh sized him up, seeing that he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. He scoffed.

    "Visiting the graveyard?" teased Gilgamesh.

    Saber smiled genuinely. "As a matter of fact, these are for Y/n."

    "Well, you have the need to pass it to me first before I give it to her," said Gilgamesh, sarcastically returning Saber's smile.

    Saber shook his head. "I think she would appreciate it more if  _I_ was the one who would hand it to her."

    Gilgamesh frowned. "I am not allowing to go to her home."

    "I'm not asking for your permission." Saber's expression hardened.

    "Hoh? How can I trust you with giving her flowers if you might as well kidnap her?"

    "My Master does not seek such horrendous acts."

    "I do not believe you."

    "If you don't trust me, fine. I'll go with you first. Where are you headed?"

    "I'm buying curry and rice for the mongrel."

    Saber smiled. "I happen to know a convenience store nearby that sells a package of it."

    Gilgamesh was still frowning. "I still do not trust you."

    "I don't need you to trust me."

    The two of them glared at each other for a moment before Gilgamesh silently gestured Saber to lead the way. Saber acknowledged the gesture and nodded, but he was not smiling anymore. Gilgamesh was a few steps behind Saber as they walked to the convenience store. The convenience store, which was at least a block away from your home, was already in sight. Gilgamesh and Saber entered the convenience store. Saber gladly bought the curry and rice for you, telling Gilgamesh to keep his own money. This angered Gilgamesh, making him feel inferior to the other Servant. He was ready to attack him right then and there when Saber turned to him, holding out the curry and rice to him.

    "Give this to her," said Saber. "I'm sure it'll make her happy."

    "You are horrid," said Gilgamesh. "How could you look down on me like so and not let me buy what she asked of me?!"

    "I do not think this is the right time and place to be yelling," said Saber calmly. "Should you not hurry and give that to her before it gets soggy?"

    Gilgamesh continued glaring at him. Saber, feeling slightly uncomfortable, avoided his gaze.

 

    Once the two of them arrived at your home, Gilgamesh insisted that he go inside first. Saber patiently waited by the doorway, all the while Gilgamesh decided to heat the curry and rice with the microwave. He proceeded to head to your room, seeing you fiddling with your phone. He unashamedly entered your room, with a proud stature. You stopped pressing things on the screen of your phone as soon as you looked at Gilgamesh. You sat up and gave him a bright smile.

    "You're back in one piece!" you happily told him.

    Gilgamesh glared. "Did you not think I can handle myself, mongrel?"

    "Of course not!" you said, laughing nervously. "Where's the curry and rice?"

    "That does not matter at the moment. You'll get them soon enough. Unfortunately, you have an unexpected visitor that I happen to bump into earlier."

    You stared at him. "Oh? Who is it?"

    "Do you have it in your heart to let Saber inside your home?"

    Your heartbeat sped up at the name. The reasons as to why were because you somehow still have feelings for Saber and at the same time, he was a strong enemy. Getting your home wrecked by Gilgamesh and Saber's power was the last thing that you could ever want. However, you also thought that this was also an opportunity to get to talk to him personally again.

    "Please," you said to Gilgamesh, "send him here."

    Gilgamesh, surprised by your response, did not say anything and exited your bedroom. You knew Gilgamesh was disappointed in you, but you wanted to have a word with Saber. After a few seconds, Saber entered your room. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black pants, and dark brown loafers. He gestured towards the single chair in your room, and you nodded. He nodded in return and sat on it. You noticed he was carrying a bouquet of flowers, and that made you blush. He held the bouquet to you. You smiled, taking it in your hands.

    "You didn't really have to do this," you told him.

    "I wanted to," said Saber. "And... My Master wanted to as well."

    You stared at him. "Your... Master?"

    He nodded. "Yes, but that is not why I am here right now. I have been meaning to talk to you for a while."

    You nodded. Saber then fully turned to you.

    "I know that apologizing for involving you in this war will not let you get out of it. However, I'd like to say that you were brave during the battle with Archer. After doing much research, I found out that Archer's  _true name_ was  _Robin Hood._ It explains why he used poison against Gilgamesh."

    You suddenly recalled the fight at school. "What about the school?! And... Takagaki-san?!"

    "An investigation is ongoing at the school grounds," explained Saber. "Kiyoko-san is currently at the local hospital. She seems to have slipped into a coma."

    "Oh, no," you said, shaking your head. 

    "I have taken her to the hospital as soon as you left with Gilgamesh. I tried to wake her up, but she just wasn't. I've decided to let my Master handle the rest, so that I would not get too suspicious to people not involved with this war."

    "I hope she's alright..." Your gaze lowered.

    Saber frowned. "Yes, I sure hope so."

    "Your Master seems too nice," you said, turning your gaze back to Saber. "They did not let you pursue us on the day I found out you were a Servant, they told you to investigate the school grounds, and... they bought me flowers."

    Saber smiled. "My Master told me that I should give them to you as a token of apology."

    You nodded. "It's alright. There's somehow no use holding a grudge towards someone when you find out that there's no way out of all this."

    Saber's eyes widened. "Does that mean... you've forgiven me?"

    You gave him a crooked smile. "I mean if you haven't done it, I wouldn't have met Gilgamesh."

    You blushed. Saber saw, and he can't help but frown.

    "I see," was all he said.

    "Other than that, I have a question."

    Saber nodded. "Please, ask away."

    "Who are you, really?"

    Saber paused for a moment before sighing. He looked straight into your eyes before speaking.

    "I have told you a few nights ago my true name." Saber glanced at the doorway. "I would appreciate it if you do not tell anyone, including Gilgamesh. I'm not so sure if he knows already, but it's best if you do not tell him. I've told you my name because I thought I could trust you. Ever since we've met, you... you never really saw me as anyone too special. You considered me as an equal. Nobody in school has ever regarded me as such till this second year. I wanted to personally thank you, but not as a Saber-class Servant."

    "Saber..." You blushed.

    He smiled. "It seems all too foreign hearing my class from you. I got used to you calling me 'Art.'"

    Saber sighed and leaned back on his chair. He smiled in a carefree manner.

    "You are a good friend, Y/n," said Saber. "That's why I like you."

    Your ears were practically red at this point. You honestly didn't know what to say to him.

    "However, I cannot have you," said Saber sadly. "That is one of the most painful things I have realized ever since I saw you with a Servant. I realized that we've ended up in the same fate; fighting one another for a war that isn't ours.

    That is also why I wanted to tell you right now. I may not be able to see you later today or even tomorrow. Anytime can be dangerous for the both of us. If any of the other Masters and Servants found out that you're in a vulnerable state right now, they would not hesitate to strike.

    I'd also like to say that... it's alright if you do not approve of my feelings. What I only need is your existence to keep me going. I will always remember the kindness you've shown me--the quirkiness that you've also shown me... in this life and another life. 

    ... And if I have to face you someday, I will do so with pride and honor. I cannot let my guard down just because you're someone special to me. I'm sure Gilgamesh feels the same. 

    So... thank you, Y/n L/n, for being a beacon to my uncertainty in this world."

    You were speechless. You had no idea how to respond to Saber's profound confession. You just sat there, mouth agape, staring at his glowing figure. He looked like a prince from a movie. All he needed was to wear his armor and a white horse to boot. This was the moment you've been waiting for since you've met him, but you felt differently for him now. It was as if something was holding you back... 

    "Thank you... for all that, Saber," you told Saber, smiling.

    He returned your smile. "You're welcome. I hope you get well soon."

    He stood up from his seat.

    "I need to get back to my Master," said Saber. "I'm afraid... this will be the last time that I'll get to speak to you like this."

    "Why...?" you asked, surprised.

    He looked downwards. "My Master and I... are pursuing someone. That is all I can tell you."

    You stepped off your bed but immediately fell. However, before your body could meet the ground, Saber's strong arms wrapped around you to carefully stop you from falling. You can't help but feel sadness.

    "I'm sorry for being so angry," you said, feeling tears sting your eyes.

    "I have forgiven you after saying those words you shouted at me," said Saber, now hugging you tightly. "That is how much you mean to me."

    You began crying. "I... I'm sorry... I... I like you too... I've always liked you..."

    Saber smiled. "Thank you."

    As Saber hugged you tightly out of joy, you returned his hug. You gazed at the doorway, seeing a shadow slowly disappear from sight.

 

    Gilgamesh with his expression quite undistinguished, walked away from the doorway to your room and headed to the backyard where he and you first met. He opened a small portal and grabbed the handle of the dagger you used to summon him. He stared at it with an expressionless face. His mind was like the static one can hear from a broken TV. His heart was in complete tatters. His senses were completely incapable of reflex. He felt as vulnerable as you. Despite all this, he did not understand what he felt towards you. He made you confused. He hasn't been this lost and confused for quite a while. He hated himself for it. He grunted and threw the dagger on the wall before disappearing with gold shimmers. He was upset, but he would not admit that to you. He should not even be bothered by Saber's confession in the first place. That mongrel isn't my possession, thought Gilgamesh. She can seek whomever she wants, whenever she wants. I will not take part in anything about her anymore.

    Gilgamesh sighed and sat by the patio, watching the sun set before him. 

    "I am but a sword and shield to you," whispered Gilgamesh. "Nothing more."


	8. It Has Always Been You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real fluff this time, but not the fluffy you guys are expecting. *wink, wink*

    Saber left before it got darker. The two of you merely bid farewell without saying anything to each other before finally parting ways. You were still quite unable to walk after talking to him, and so he helped you lay on your bed before leaving. You were sitting up, hands on your lap, waiting for Gilgamesh. It has been at least an hour since Saber left, but Gilgamesh hasn't come back. You stared at the bouquet of flowers on the vase of your bedside cabinet, counting all of the petals to waste your time. You thought that Gilgamesh may be cooking the curry and rice you asked him to buy, but it seemed unlikely. He seems to be gone for too long. You wanted to move so badly, but you couldn't. That was when you remembered that you can contact Gilgamesh through telepathy. 

     _Gilgamesh, where are you?_

You waited for a few seconds, but you earned no response. You sighed, finally lying down on your bed. You turned your gaze towards the bedroom windows, seeing the stars on the night sky slowly pop up, one by one. Now you felt upset, because Gilgamesh never took this long to be gone. Right when you were about to lose hope, a portal opened in the middle of your bedroom and Gilgamesh appeared from it. He was still wearing his casual clothing, but he had his arms crossed and he looked upset. His lips were twisted into a frown and his eyes were sharper than usual. He only glanced at you before turning his back on you. You wondered what was on his mind.

    "Where were you, Gilgamesh?" you asked, obviously worried.

    "I was strolling," answered Gilgamesh with a rather monotonous voice. "You needn't know where I always am. I did not promise myself to be your bodyguard at all times."

    "I know that, but..."

    He glared at you. "You don't have to always know where I have been. You have your own business and I have mine."

    "Well... alright."

    Gilgamesh disappeared in shimmers. The room grew colder and silent. There was something off about the way he answered you, but you thought that it may be because you let an Enemy Servant in your own home. No doubt he would be upset. You've let your guard down. You remembered the contact number of your uncle that your father gave you. You looked over to your bedside cabinet and saw the piece of paper with the number on it. You decided to contact your uncle.

     _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"L/n Residence."

    A man with a soothing voice answered the phone. You sat up straight and started focusing on the task at hand.

    "Um, hello! Is Uncle Hume available?"

    There was a short pause. "Speaking?"

    "Oh, yes--Hello," you sputtered nervously. "I'm your niece, Y/n L/n."

    "I believe we have never spoken to one another before," said the man on the other line. "Might you be the daughter of my sister?"

    "Yes, M/n L/n?" 

    "Ah, I see." The man seems to have relaxed and took on a calmer tone. "It's nice to finally talk to you, Y/n-chan. I'm Hume L/n. I'm the eldest sibling in our family. Your mother happened to be the youngest. Is there something you need and you are calling out of random?"

    "I wanted to talk about the Holy Grail War," you said bluntly.

    There was silence for a few seconds. "I see. You are a participant of the war, I suppose?"

    "Yes, I am."

    "That's quite troubling," said Hume. "What of it do you want to talk about?"

    "I want to talk about how to use magic. I've never learned magic, and my father told me I needed to contact you."

    Hume chuckled. "I see now. Your father wants me to teach you, then?"

    " _I_ want to be taught how to use magic," you corrected. "Is... Is that alright? I'm sure you're busy, and--"

    "Nonsense! I think it would be a delightful way to bond as uncle and niece. When are you available?"

    "I'm always available after school. During weekends too."

    "Hmm... If you can come to my place, then it would be no problem for me to teach you during the evening. My home is the public library of C/n."

    "You... You own the place?!" you asked, surprised.

    "Is that so surprising?" Hume chuckled. "I'll see you when?"

    "Um... Until I get better," you told him. "You see, I'm sick..."

    "Oh, my. Do get well. I am available anytime, since I also work at the public library."

    "Thank you so much, Uncle Hume. It has been a pleasure to finally get to talk to you."

    "The same to you. I'll be looking forward to our meeting. Just contact me when you get better and I will be preparing for your visit."

    "Alright, Uncle Hume. Thank you. Goodnight."

    "Goodnight, dear."

    As soon as Hume dropped the call, you closed your phone and sighed. You wondered what kind of magic your uncle was going to teach you. You never tried it before, so he might have to endure having to train a novice just like you. You looked over to where Gilgamesh had disappeared. You began staring quite sadly. You still wondered what was bothering him so much. He didn't even appear to ask you about your conversation with your uncle. You sighed again and lied down your bed, slowly closing your eyes. You fell into a deep sleep after a few minutes.

 

    The next day, you were finally able to move your lower body. Gilgamesh hasn't said a word since you woke up and it bothered you so much. A lot of your classmates asked how you've been, while your other female classmates worried for Gilgamesh's health. Gilgamesh simply ignored them, his gaze seemingly distant. You stared at him the entire time during class, but he was looking elsewhere. During lunch break, he told you that he was going somewhere before walking away without waiting for your permission. You ate your lunch with the members of the Supernatural Club, who were freaking out about the renovations that needed to be done to the main building's entrance. Police and investigators still scouted the area, which made a majority of the students feeling quite uneasy. Keiji told you that the students who were sick for weeks were finally able to come to school in perfect health. You smiled to yourself, remembering the night you defeated Archer and Kiyoko. You worried for Kiyoko since she was in a coma, but you knew you had to prioritize yourself. You needed to learn magic so you don't have to always depend on Gilgamesh.

    After school, you walked around the school with Gilgamesh before finally going home. He was still quite distant, which was still bothering you. While you two were walking, you stopped. Gilgamesh stopped a few feet after you before turning to look at you. He looked annoyed and confused at the same time. You looked down to your feet before finally mustering up the courage to ask him--

    "Is there something wrong, Gilgamesh?"

    "What I feel is none of your business," answered Gilgamesh. "I am only tired and in need of rest, so let us go back to your fortress."

    "No, I want to know what's going on with you," you said, taking a step forward. "I'm your Master, so I command you to tell me what's on your mind."

    Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "How dare--"

    "I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans, Gilgamesh," you said, crossing your arms and sighing. Your expression was quite sullen and Gilgamesh took notice of it.

    There was silence between you two for a few minutes. Gilgamesh merely stared at you with a neutral expression.

    "You... are in love with the Enemy Servant," said Gilgamesh, finally. "I've no idea if you do honestly do not have any idea how to work with magic, but the thought that you are has not left my mind since yesterday. This thing you do to me... It is making my chest ache for some odd reason."

    You didn't know what to say to him; you were speechless.

    "Gilgamesh..."

    "I knew, for quite a while," continued Gilgamesh. "Ever since you have told me, it has always made me angry. The thought of you being in love with him and not..."

    Gilgamesh stopped mid-sentence. He shook his head. He grunted angrily, turning and stomping away. You ran after him.

    "Gilgamesh!" you shouted.

    Gilgamesh made a sharp turn instead of going straight back home. You followed him all the way to the local playground, where it was silent and windy. Gilgamesh sat on the swing, staring at the ground. He still looked quite upset. You sat on the other swing beside him, waiting for him to speak up.

    "You should not let your guard down at all costs," said Gilgamesh after a few minutes of silence. 

    "I'm sorry I feel this way for Saber," you told him, unsure whether it was the right thing to say or not.

    Something about you said must have struck a cord inside Gilgamesh, since he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

    "I wasn't honestly expecting him to like me," you continued. "He was a lot better than I was. He was handsome, mature, and kindhearted. I could never be any of those. It's as if our story is right out of a book, huh?"

    You laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Gilgamesh didn't seem convinced. You stared at his face for a few seconds before fully turning yourself to him.

    "Does it bother you so much because you wanted to protect me?" you asked bluntly.

    Gilgamesh stared at you with a displeased expression. It was as if he was gesturing you that that wasn't what he meant. You tried thinking again, but nothing came up.

    "I guess I'll never know, huh?" you told him, looking away.

    "If you really must know, then I will tell you," said Gilgamesh.

    You turned your head back to look at him. "Then what? Why is it bothering you so much to the point that you have to get all distant? That isn't a healthy relationship between Master and Servant, you know."

    He shook his head. "You are, without a doubt, the dumbest Master that the world has ever brought up on this planet."

    You smiled crookedly. "Huh...? Just tell me already!"

    "Cease being so childish, you cur," hissed Gilgamesh. "Your impatience compounds me."

    You glared at him. He returned your glare before sighing and looking up in the starry night sky.

    "Ever since you have protected me from Archer's arrow, I have deemed you worthy as my right-hand man," said Gilgamesh. "I have not had the courage to tell you, for timing is all but an abhorrent concept, and that fate seems to give me a difficult time to profess it."

    You blushed. "I... I see. Thank you, Gilgamesh."

    "I am not done." 

    "I-I'm sorry."

    Gilgamesh fiddled with the rope that held the seat with the bar of the swing set. You stared at him as he does so.

    "Your heroic acts will come to an end tonight," continued Gilgamesh. "I do not want  _you_ of all people to protect me from harm. I can do so much by myself. It offends the king when their subjects try to best them. Especially by the likes of  _you._ "

    You smiled. You knew that behind Gilgamesh's insults and snarky remarks, he actually cared a lot for you. However, he did have a point. You could have honestly died back there. He may have been worried that you would disappear.

    "You're right," you said, nodding. "I was foolish back then. I hope you forgive me."

    He wasn't expecting you to ask for forgiveness. "Hmm..."

    Gilgamesh looked away. From his angry expression, he actually looked quite embarrassed that he didn't know what to say. You chuckled. He shot you a glare.

    "You look adorable being like that," you said, laughing now.

    "How dare you call me with such derogatory!" shouted Gilgamesh.

    You shushed him. "It's funny because it's true."

    His eyes widened. You continued laughing before eventually quieting down and smiling at him.

    "Thank you for taking care of me when I couldn't do so by myself, Gilgamesh," you told him. "Maybe you don't quite see it, but I appreciate everything you've done so far as a Servant."

    Gilgamesh smiled. "Well, you should be. However, I cannot tolerate that you have an emotional attachment to an Enemy Servant. I want you to cease such transgressions immediately."

    "But--"

    Gilgamesh then glared at you. "I stand my ground. I do not want to have to pull you out of trouble if Saber decides to kill both of us. You have to learn to protect yourself with magic, like any seasoned magi would do."

    You nodded. "I know. I've contacted my uncle about it. We need to go to his place tomorrow."

    "Do you trust this man?" asked Gilgamesh.

    You nodded. "He seemed nice over the phone, so I'm sure he has no ill intentions towards us."

    "Well, if this would turn you into a fine magus, then so be it."

    "Yeah."

    Silence fell between the two of you for a moment, staring up at the sky. It was quite a comfortable silence between the two of you, which made you feel warm and safe on the inside. You turned to look at Gilgamesh, seeing him looking elsewhere. You wondered if he felt the same.

    Something struck your heart at the sight of him. You didn't understand what it was, but it was painful. You couldn't help but frown. Something was hurting you, but you didn't know what it was. Gilgamesh was now looking at you with a neutral expression.

    "Speak," said Gilgamesh, "or forever keep those words to yourself."

    "How did you..."

    "Just speak."

    You pursed your lips for a few seconds before speaking.

    "Something is hurting me," you finally said.

    Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at you.

    "I'm not so sure, but I feel this ache in my chest," you continued. "I don't know, but I feel sad right now..."

    "Now, what could be causing you such distress?" asked Gilgamesh. "We are out here speaking our minds out and you say that something hurts you. You are, without a fact, a unique yet annoying human being."

    "I'm not so sure, but when I looked at you, I..."

    Your gaze met Gilgamesh's. You can't help it anymore. You have to be honest with Gilgamesh.

    "When I looked at you, I was in pain."

    "Well, you've no idea what could be causing it?"

    You shook your head. "No, but..."

    "But what? Spit it out, mongrel. You are making me impatient."

    "Let's say... I feel as if i'm conflicted by something. Somehow, thinking about you makes me want to forget that Saber actually existed."

    Gilgamesh smiled. "Interesting. Well, he is the like that is quite worth forgetting."

    "I like him, but... you mean a lot to me more than Saber, Gilgamesh."

    There was silence again. You didn't know what you were saying, but you knew you needed to be honest to Gilgamesh. He was going to find out sooner or later anyway. He deserved to know what he really was to you. Gilgamesh still had a neutral expression while staring at you.

    "Mongrel."

    "Y-Yeah?"

    Gilgamesh shook his head. "You have done nothing but give me an unbelievable headache. If you really think this king is worth more than that Saber, then you have been sorely mistaken. You must be blinded by his frontage that you would think I'm worth more than anything that means to you, including your own life!"

    "But that's not what I meant, was it?" you asked, smiling.

    "You..." muttered Gilgamesh.

    You stood up from the swing. "I think it's time that we go home. You've given me a lot to think about, Gilgamesh. You're right; I shouldn't put my heart on my sleeve. There are larger things at stake."

    "It is about time that you realize such," said Gilgamesh, standing up as well. "Let us go back."

    Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and a portal opened up behind him. It was large enough for a person to pass through it. He turned his back on you, arms crossed.

    "This has not been a fruitful conversation," said Gilgamesh. "I have learned that not only did you have true feelings for a worthless Saber, and that you have not proven yourself anything in battle so far."

    You lowered your gaze. "Yeah, I know..."

    "Do something about it."

    "I am, I am!"

    Gilgamesh scoffed. "You never learn, do you, Y/n?"

    Your eyes widened. "You just..."

    Gilgamesh frowned. "Let us go. I feel frowzy and now I just want to rest."

    You walked towards Gilgamesh and held his hand. Gilgamesh jolted, his reflex telling him to pull away but he stopped midway. He stared at your hands intertwined together before looking at your face. Your face was beet red and you were avoiding his gaze.

    "You mean a lot to me, Gil," you whispered. "I would not have gone past the first Servant we defeated without your power. Thank you so much. I hope whatever I will return to you will be enough to satisfy you."

    "You..."

    You met his gaze. He looked confused.

    "...  are quite stubborn."

    You laughed. He shook his head and guided you through the portal. As soon as you stepped inside, the same scenario from the first time you walked into one played right before you. The entire space warped into a cylinder, twinkling and moving as rapid as each second that passed. Gilgamesh was right beneath you, but he never let go of your hand. However throughout the entire trip, he never once looked at you.

    The two of you stepped out of the portal, with him guiding you. The way he held your hand was gentle, which was quite the opposite of how he handled his swords and daggers. The two of you stood right in front of the doorstep to your home. The two of you were still holding hands. You turned to look at him with a serene smile.

    "We're home," you whispered to him.

    "Yes, I can quite see it with my own eyes," said Gilgamesh sarcastically.

    "You consider this place your home?" you asked him.

    "Quite, somewhat," replied Gilgamesh, shrugging. "It's not as grand as a king's domain, but I would make do with it."

    You chuckled. "You're funny as always."

    He glared at you. "Nothing about what I said was funny."

    Your smile faded. "Please... give me some time."

    "Hmm?"

    "Give me some time to prove myself of use to you in battle. I'm sorry if all I've done was disappoint you so far."

    "If it were possible, you have all the time in the world. However, we are at war with various wretches. One would say you are too late to learn anything. However, your determination impedes me."

    You nodded. "Thank you, King of Heroes."

    He nodded. "Alright, then let us go."

    You let Gilgamesh enter your home first. You stayed on the yard for a few minutes to admire the stars in the sky. You were lost and confused. You honestly didn't know what you feel. Whenever you look at Gilgamesh, you realize that you have been missing something amazing. However, when you look back at Saber, you knew you were looking at everything that you could have ever wanted. You sighed, closing your eyes for a moment. You opened them when you heard Gilgamesh shouting your name.

    "Mongrel!"

    "Yeah, I'm coming!" you shouted back.

    You smiled as you happily skipped back inside your home. Little did you two know, somewhere a few blocks away, someone was interested with your every move. The figure stood up from the rooftop, turning to look at another figure cloaked in darkness.

    "Are they the ones you speak of?" asked the first figure.

    The second figure nodded. "That young man with golden hair... He does not seem to realize that his disguise isn't working."

    The first figure smirked. "This is child's play. We should slay them at once."

    The second figure shook their head. "No, not tonight. We need to know their routines first before doing anything else. It seems the Servant's Master does not use any form of magecraft."

    "I know," said the first figure. "However, she has an amazing amount of mana resting inside the pit of her soul. She can be used for our plan."

    "Very well," said the second figure. "We must capture the girl first."

    "Understood."

    With that exchange, the two figures blended in the darkness, leaving nothing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been my best chapter to write so far, so I'll do better on the next one! Thank you for reading!


	9. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to compensate for the slight hiatus! I hope you guys are still enjoying this piece of crap, and if you do, please leave a review! Thank you, and have a good day!

    After school, you quickly went back home with Gilgamesh to pack your things for stay at your Uncle Hume's place. He insisted that you stay over for the entire weekend, which left you excited and enthusiastic. Gilgamesh was cautious, unable to comprehend the excitement you felt when your lives were practically in danger with the ignorance of your lineage. The public library of the city was not that far, and it only required one train ride from your home. Hume insisted that he pick you and Gilgamesh up at the train station where he would be waiting with his personal assistant. He never told you who the personal assistant was, but you couldn't care less. You were excited to embrace your family of magi, and your uncle was happy to assist you about it.

    You and Gilgamesh quickly entered the next train for the city's center, and it proved to be difficult to get inside. Gilgamesh grew annoyed with the policeman stuffing passengers inside the car, so he pushed the people involved away and grabbed you by the arm to exit the train station. Gilgamesh took you in an alleyway.

    "What's the big deal?" you asked him, quite annoyed with how he acted towards the policeman.

    "I suggest we cease using such transportation starting now!" shouted Gilgamesh. " _This_ is a better way to commute!"

    Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and a motorcycle appeared in golden shimmers, its design sleek and shiny as if it were new. The color scheme of the motorcycle were blue and black, which fit his usual school attire quite perfectly.

    "A motorcycle?" you said, raising an eyebrow at him.

    "I could not think of anything else," said Gilgamesh, shrugging. "Do you have a better idea?"

    "Um..."

 

    The motorcycle zoomed across the highway in blinding speed. Since you and Gilgamesh were on the freeway, there was no one there to stop you two. Gilgamesh rushed past the cars, trucks, and other motorcycles on the bridge, which left you quite anxious and in panic. As soon as you crossed the bridge, you begged for Gilgamesh to stop by the train station and let you gather yourself. You could feel your face getting green just by remembering how fast Gilgamesh was. The motorcycle disappeared with a snap of Gilgamesh's fingers, and he stood by your side as you leaned on the wall near the train station's entrance. You were trying so hard not to vomit. You were just about to do so when you heard your name being called.

    "Y/n!"

    You quickly stood straight and turned, seeing a middle-aged man with a tall figure beside him. The said tall figure harbored quite a mysterious aura. They wore a dark blue cloak that stopped by his waist, a black long-sleeved shirt, and khaki pants tucked inside brown knee boots. Needless to say even in daylight, you cannot make out the facial features of the said figure. Even though they were quite mysterious, they didn't seem to mean any harm.

    "I'm sorry I have not introduced you to my personal assistant," said Hume with a bright smile. "This is Aria. He is going to be assisting you at the mansion during your entire stay. If I'm not available after your training, then he is the best person to talk to." 

    The tall figure named Aria bowed.

    "It is a pleasure to meet you both," said Aria. 

    You nodded. "Um, yeah! It's nice to meet you too."

    Hume nodded. "Alright, come with me, you two. I will be driving you both to our home."

    Hume and Aria led you and Gilgamesh to Hume's personal car, which was an old design. Even though it seems to be old, it seems to be taken good care of; the piano black finish didn't have any scratches or dents on it, and the silver headlights seemed to be shined every single day. As soon as you got inside, the seats were soft and comfy. You and Gilgamesh sat at the backseat. You eyed Aria the entire time, curious as to who he really was. There must be a reason for him to cloak his identity, you thought. You noticed that the buildings in your surroundings started to fade out and get covered by trees. The public library seems far from the urban area.

    "People rarely visit the public library these days," said Hume as he drove. "With the evolution of technology and industrialization, only people who value the true meaning of what's written in a book stay and read. Good thing it's government funded or else I would have to move elsewhere!"

    Hume laughed out loud. Aria stared at him.

    "The L/n lineage has piqued my interest," said Gilgamesh with a sly smile. "You seem to take your niece at face value. You also do not seem quite surprised that she stands with her Servant in full vigor."

    Hume shrugged. "She told me most of the things I need to know through the phone. You're obviously her Servant. The magic you're emitting makes no mistake. Your disguise is flawed as well, King of Heroes." 

    Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "You must be a strong magus to push through my barrier. My appearance may not have been altered greatly, but I made sure my magic was well-hidden. Interesting. I must make adjustments soon."

    Hume laughed. "If you won't change your appearance, then altering the amount of magic you use won't make a difference! Other Servants and Masters will immediately know that you're the King of Heroes and that you are obviously asking for battle! You must be so proud of yourself, are you not?"

    Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "I do not engage in child's play. This war is nothing but a game."

    "Then, the lives that have been lost must have also been a game, huh?"

    Gilgamesh stared at him. Hume was still smiling.

    "I'm just kidding! If that's the way you perceive the Holy Grail War, then I have no reason to judge you whatsoever!"

    You and Gilgamesh met each other's gaze. You sighed, smiling sympathetically. Gilgamesh seemed annoyed, so he turned away and stared outside the car window. He seemed quite on edge now, even though he can't tell you about it. You respected that and turned away as well, staring out the window. You wondered how the training for the next two days will turn out. You hope that it will be fruitful. 

 

    You arrived to your destination after fifteen minutes of driving through a road shrouded with trees. The public library was isolated from the urban area, and it looked quite old. However, even though the design of the public library seemed to be coming of age, it looked sturdy and well-kept. There were a few students from unknown universities walking about, sitting by the fountains on the garden of the public library or finding refuge underneath the shade of a tree. As soon as you stepped out of the car along with Gilgamesh, the students stared at the four of you. You crossed the gardens beside Gilgamesh, hearing students whisper to one another. It was obvious that Hume was famous for being the owner of the public library, so it shouldn't surprise them that he was around. It seems they were talking about either you and Gilgamesh, or Aria.

    "Please don't mind the students," said Hume apologetically. "I rarely get any visitors, you see."

    "That seems quite obvious," said Gilgamesh. "They all look like deer in headlights for basking themselves in the sight of a king!"

    Hume laughed. "Yeah, that seems so!"

    You and Gilgamesh were led to the huge double doors of the public library. Hume pushed them aside with ease, smiling as he does so. Aria quickly followed behind. The students who were busy studying perked their heads up, eyes widening as they stared at you and Gilgamesh. Looking at Gilgamesh, he seems to love the attention he was getting. It was like the first day of school all over again. You smiled at the memory. You bumped into Aria as you walked down the huge hall.

    "Ah! I'm sorry!" you told him, immediately bowing.

    Aria turned and shook his head. "No, it is alright. Please raise your head."

    You stood up straight. You turned to see Hume talking to Gilgamesh about a statue in the library. Gilgamesh seemed interested, nodding as Hume talked about the figure. You were left with Aria, who was standing in front of you. You didn't know what to say to him.

    "I don't think we've been properly introduced!" you said, trying to break the ice. "I'm Y/n L/n! Nice to meet you, Aria."

    You held out your hand, thinking that that was the way Aria greeted people. Aria took a step forward and shook your hand.

    "Aria," was all that he said.

    You nodded. "How long have you been working with my uncle?"

    Aria let go of your hand. "Not so long ago."

    "Ah, I see..."

    Silence fell between the two of you. Aria merely stood beside you, staring at Gilgamesh and Hume. You were swaying on your feet, thinking of a way to continue the conversation. 

    "Are you a student at a university too?" you asked him.

    He shook his head. "No, I am not."

    "What do you do other than being my uncle's assistant, then?"

    "Nothing. I only work for him as an assistant."

    "Don't you do other stuff?"

    "I learn magic during my breaks. I read books about magecraft as well."

    "You don't really talk to anybody else?"

    "I am talking to you right now."

    "Er..."

    You were honestly at a loss as to what to talk about. Aria didn't seem like the talking type. His voice was calm and soothing though, which only eased your anxiety.

    "Are you a magus too, Aria?" you asked.

    He nodded. "I suppose so."

    "What do you mean you suppose so?"

    "Because people who use magic are considered as a magus, so I may be a magus if I practice it."

    "Right... I'm not sticking my nose in your business too much, am I?"

    He shook his head. "No, not at all. In fact, I am quite amused that you want to continue having a conversation with someone like me."

    You stared at his hidden facial features underneath the hoodie he has on. For what seemed like a split second, you saw a glint in his right eye that seemed all too familiar.

    "Aria, are you--"

    "Ariaaaaa! Y/nnnnn!"

    You turned to see Hume waving his hand at you and Aria. Gilgamesh then walked to your side.

    "Let us go, mongrel," said Gilgamesh. "Your relative is quite knowledgeable about magic. You will learn a lot from him if you listen to him."

    You nodded. "I suspected as such. You were quite drawn to what he was saying. What did you two talk about?"

    "It is none of your business."

    You frowned. "Grumpy."

    "The two of you seem to be tired from today's trip," said Aria. "Please follow me to your rooms."

    You nodded and let Aria lead the way. You stared up at Gilgamesh, seeing him staring back at you with a stern look.

     _There's something about Aria that seems familiar,_ you told Gilgamesh telepathically. 

     _I have noticed,_ replied Gilgamesh.  _We need to be more careful from now on._

Hume's home was  _huge._ There was a courtyard right in the middle of the mansion, another separate garden on the front yard, and a backyard filled with various types of plants and flowers. The architecture style of the mansion gravely resembles that of a western castle, but quite smaller and similar to a fortress. There were dozens of rooms available in the mansion, but Hume only lived there by himself. Aria had a room of his own, but it was the maid's lodge in the kitchen. 

    "You've never married, Uncle Hume?" you asked, looking around the lobby.

    Hume laughed nervously. "I was never great with swaying women. I decided to live all by myself instead. Aria, my loyal disciple, keeps me company."

    "Wow, Aria's that loyal to you, huh..."

    Hume nodded. "He's somewhat like a son to me."

    "The mansion is protected by spirit tags," said Gilgamesh. "Interesting..."

    "Yeah, but it's not as great as a Caster's way of doing it," said Hume. "I only decided to use spirit tags since I don't specialize in magic seals."

    "It would not surprise me if an Enemy Servant arrives," said Gilgamesh, shaking his head. "The protection you have provided in this mansion only wards off small creatures."

    "If that were to happen, Aria and I can defend ourselves," insisted Hume. "Isn't that right, Aria?"

    Aria nodded. "Very much so."

    "Well, we should all get to bed," said Hume, clapping his hands. "I need some sleep after all that sightseeing. We can continue our sightseeing tomorrow. Also, Y/n, you better prepare yourselves tomorrow morning. I will be awake by four in the morning."

    "T-That's too early!" you shouted.

    "Well, if you want to learn a lot, you have to." Hume chuckled. 

    You groaned. "I can't even wake up at six in the morning..."

    "I will make sure I wake you," said Gilgamesh. "I am interested with what your relative has to offer."

    "I want to see Y/n's potential as well," said Hume. "Keeping you in the dark will not help you in the war. I'll gladly be of service."

    You smiled, nodding. "Well, thank you, uncle. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

    "Let's meet at the courtyard in the morning." Hume returned your nod. "I will be preparing breakfast."

    "You don't have to, Uncle Hume!" you said. "I can provide for myself and Gilgamesh..."

    Gilgamesh scoffed. "What a joke."

    "Hey!" You glared at Gilgamesh.

    Hume laughed heartily. "Oh no, I insist! You're our valued guests here, after all."

    "I will rest now," said Aria out of the blue.

    Hume turned to look at Aria. "Ah, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Aria! Please, do go get some rest."

    Aria walked down the hallway and into the darkness. You and Gilgamesh stared as he disappeared from sight. You both turned back to Hume, who yawned.

    "I'll see you two tomorrow," said Hume. "Goodnight!"

    You nodded. "Goodnight, Uncle Hume."

    "Your rooms are down the hall to your right, where Aria just disappeared off to."

    "Thank you, uncle."

    Hume walked down the opposite way, merging with the darkness. You turned to Gilgamesh, who was looking elsewhere.

    "We should go to bed," you told him.

    Gilgamesh shook his head. "By all means, go ahead. I would like to take a leisurely stroll first. You can contact me telepathically, if you would like. This place gives off a calming ambiance. I would not waste any time to look around!"

    Gilgamesh looked like he was enjoying himself. You smiled and nodded.

    "Alright, Gilgamesh," you told him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

    Gilgamesh turned and opened a portal. He walked through it and disappeared from sight. You began walking down the hallway where Aria walked down from. You realized how long the hallway was. It was also quite dim. You could barely make out your surroundings. You decided to stay by the wall to your right as you walked past. The eerie silence made your heart beat faster than normal. That was the moment when you felt another presence in the hallway. You stopped walking and leaned on the wall. There was a strong presence behind you. You were sweating now. You were panicking--

    "Good evening, little girl," greeted the unknown voice of a woman.

    You slowly turned, seeing a cloaked figure in the darkness. You couldn't think for some reason. Your mind was blank. You wanted to call for Gilgamesh, but you were glued to where you were. You didn't know what you were looking at. 

    "Your uncle is a simpleton," said the woman. "He does not know how to defend himself from evil. Now look at me, intruding his home like this."

    "Who... Who are you?" you asked in a shaky voice.

    "I'll tell you my name when it deems appropriate," replied the woman. "For now, I'd like you to come with me..."

    "That is not going to happen."

    Another voice interrupted the woman. It was a man's and it was coming from behind you. You turned, seeing Aria's familiar figure walking towards you. He stood between you and the unknown woman. The woman laughed.

    "Oh, a Servant!" exclaimed the woman. "Quite interesting. You have an interesting way of cloaking your presence, but now I can feel you--now that you're up close."

     _A Servant?!_ you thought.

    Aria slowly moved into a fighting stance. Your eyes widened. The way he moved was all too familiar.

    "Y/n, please leave the premises and alert your Servant," instructed Aria.

    "I'm not leaving!" you shouted. "Now I know who you are!"

    The woman seems to have grown impatient. "This is a waste of my time!"

    Several purple circular symbols appeared behind the woman and shot rays directed at Aria from them. Aria grabbed you and dodged them, scattering debris all over the hallway. Aria gently dropped you far from where he was, quickly dashing towards the unknown woman. The hood covering his head was removed because of his velocity, thus revealing Aria's true identity.

    The short blond hair, the lustrous green eyes, and the handsome facial features were all too familiar. Your eyes were wide in shock, unable to move. Gilgamesh appeared in no time, appearing from a golden portal beside you. He quickly dragged you backwards, away from the danger. 

    "My speculations were correct," said Gilgamesh. "That assistant was a Servant!"

    "That's... That's Saber!" you shouted.

    "I can see that, you mongrel!" shouted Gilgamesh in return. "Instead of a joyous reunion with your lover, how about you think of what to do in these kinds of situations?!"

    "I..."

    Watching Saber fight off the unknown woman, you're starting to have mixed feelings again. It was as if Saber had betrayed you all over again--No, it was as if Saber and your uncle betrayed you at the same time. You wondered if they agreed to invite you over to their home just so they can ambush you and Gilgamesh. You didn't know if you were happy with Saber saving you from harm.

    "We have to go to my uncle," you told Gilgamesh. 

    "With all this commotion, I doubt he has not heard a single thing," said Gilgamesh.

    Since the other side of the hallway was being blocked by Saber and the unknown woman, you and Gilgamesh decided to teleport to the other side. After the teleportation, you ran down the hallway and looked back to see Saber trying to block off the woman. You don't understand why Saber was protecting you from that woman. He told you that it was going to be a battlefield if you two would meet again, but he never really lived up to that threat. Ever since he would reappear, he would help you and console you. He did nothing to hurt you. However, he hurt you again this time by lying to you.

    "What's going on here?!"

    You ran into your uncle as soon as you made a sharp left turn by the end of the hallway. You nearly bumped into him. Gilgamesh rigidly stood behind you, arms crossed. He looked stern. You looked stern. You glared at your uncle, and he can't help but tilt his head in wonder.

    "W-What's...?" started Hume.

    "How could you?!" you shouted at him, pushing him.

    He stumbled a couple of steps backwards. "What are you talking about, Y/n?"

    "You lied to me!" you shouted and walked towards him again. "You never told me you were a participant of the war!"

    "Now this was such a terrible introduction," muttered Hume.

    "How are you going to explain any of this to me?!" you shouted again.

    "Calm down, Y/n!"

    "How can I calm down if I've been betrayed  _twice_ by the same person?!"

    "Saber...?"

    "Your fool of a Servant made a fool out of  _me!_ "

    Tears were starting to sting your eyes, but you tried blinking them away only to fail and have them roll down your cheeks.

    "I don't know what your goal is, but you need to straighten up. An enemy intruded your home, and Saber is fighting them back!"

    "Aria--Saber is fighting...?"

    "The explosions you are hearing as of the moment is your hallway getting dangerously broken into a million pieces," said Gilgamesh. "If you have any plan, then you can come with. Even though you have immediately broken our trust, you still have the capacity to control your Servant."

    "I'll... I'll go," said Hume.

    "Good," said Gilgamesh, smiling slyly. "If you continue cooperating with us, then I might take you and your Saber under our wing."

    "I'm not interested," you muttered.

    "You lie to yourself," said Gilgamesh, looking at you. "Seeing him makes you happy, does it not? Even if you have been thrown around like garbage by the same man... How disastrous! Women like you are easily swayed by princes on white horses!"

    You blushed. "Shut up! There are larger things at stake!"

    While you and Gilgamesh were bickering, Hume went on ahead himself. Upon arriving at the scene of the battle, Saber quickly caught sight of him. He jumped right in front of his Master, defending him with his invisible sword. 

    "It seems I need to quicken my pace with learning seals," said Hume, chuckling.

    "Master, I am sorry to ruin your joyous moment, but we have either a magus or an Enemy Servant in your domain."

    "It's a Servant, no doubt," said Hume, nodding. "Saber, do what you think is best."

    "Yes, Master!"

    Catching up to Hume, you and Gilgamesh watched as Saber tried to fend off the woman. You turned to look at Gilgamesh.

    "Gilgamesh! Go!" you shouted at him.

    He glared at you. "I know what I must do, mongrel. You needn't tell me."

    Without another word, Gilgamesh transformed back to his armored self. He quickly floated towards the battlefield and summoned several portals around the enemy. The woman was fast to dodge Gilgamesh's barrage of weaponry. She was starting to slow down as Saber and Gilgamesh tried to prevent her from using her magic. She stood on the ceiling, staring at them. Saber was catching his breath while Gilgamesh stood a few meters beside him, glaring at the woman. The woman chuckled.

    "A couple of pretty boys like you are quite strong," said the woman. "However, you are not what I am after. That  _frail little girl_ is who I'm after. If you can kindly hand her over, then we can end this petty spar."

    "You have no right to another person's belonging," said Gilgamesh in a booming voice.

    "A-Another person's belonging?!" you repeated, blushing.

    "To satiate your pondering, she is my Master," continued Gilgamesh. "She has proven her loyalty to this king for taking an arrow for me. I do not think asking  _me_ to hand her over is a legitimate idea of yours. Either you come at me and try to kill me before you get to her."

    "What a noble thing a king would say!" exclaimed the woman. "I knew you would not hand her over so easily, so I will come back for  _all of you_ and  _kill all of you._ "

    "Why do you want her so badly?" asked Saber sternly.

    "Why, she has the same amount of mana storage as I do," replied the woman. "She would make a great acquaintance, or yet... a substitute for a Master with a shorter mana supply."

    "You will never lay a finger on this woman," said Gilgamesh. "If you do so, then you can consider your end."

    The woman smiled eerily. "Very well,  _King of Heroes._ I will take your warning to heart. See to it you're always with her like the guard dog you are."

    "What did you just say I was?" asked Gilgamesh, looking quite angry.

    The woman laughed. "I will see you all very soon. You've given me enough information to go on and plan my capture of your pretty little Master. Till we meet again."

    The woman phased through the ceiling. All of you were in shock when she did so. Silence engulfed the entire hallway before Hume decided to break the ice.

    "That woman is a Caster," said Hume. "The way she used her magic was without a doubt the work of a Caster. We need to set up greater magic barriers to keep her out of sight. However, my magic would not be enough to ward her off. Maybe enough to damage her."

    "Master, Y/n's safety is at risk in your home," said Saber. "It would be best if we keep her away from here. If this home cannot protect her, then there is no point in her stay."

    "We simply cannot let her walk away on her own," said Hume. "Even with Gilgamesh, they are bound to walk right into danger if we leave them alone. We cannot risk her getting caught."

    "I don't understand," you said, feeling quite panicked. "Why would she pick me...?"

    "She just said you have a tantamount mana supply, you mongrel," said Gilgamesh. "It means she can use you as her own supply for the use of her magic."

    "If she wishes to stay, then we must keep watch over her at all costs," said Saber.

    Hume nodded. "We need to teach her how to defend herself if ever that Servant comes back to attack us."

    "I don't trust any of you."

    Saber and Hume turned to look at you. Gilgamesh, like always, stood close behind you. He glared at Saber and Hume.

    "I know that eventually, we're going to have to fight," you told them. "I don't want to learn from someone who's going to kill me someday."

    "However, we do not have intentions of killing you both," said Hume. "The reason why I joined the war was to learn more about magic. I was honestly expecting that my Servant would be a Caster, but Saber did me justice as well. He learns quite easily with whatever material I give him."

    "I still don't trust you both," you said, turning your head away.

    "Y/n," called Saber. 

    You looked at him. His face looked different. He didn't seem hurt that you didn't trust him.

    "I would like to have a word with you in private," said Saber.

    "I will not allow it," said Gilgamesh almost immediately.

    "Y/n has a will of her own," said Saber, glaring at Gilgamesh. "She does not need any permission from the likes of you."

    You thought for a moment before nodding. Gilgamesh looked quite disappointed. As a matter of fact, he looked more disheartened than disappointed. Without another word, Gilgamesh opened a portal and disappeared from it. You sighed. You knew he was going to get mad at you again for talking to Saber.

    "Master, please go to bed," said Saber. "I will only talk to Y/n for a moment."

    Hume gave you an apologetic look before leaving. You stood in front of Saber, who was looking quite stern. His face softened after a few seconds of silence.

    "I did not expect to see you in such circumstances," said Saber. "I know I have lied to you again, but it was fate that brought us here."

    "Why do I have to listen to a word you're saying?" you asked, obviously angry. "I only agreed to talk to you because you look like you had something to say."

    "I do," said Saber. "A lot."

    "What are you waiting for, then?"

    "I'm sorry for doing nothing but disappoint you," said Saber. "However, I have no intentions of harming you or placing you in harm's way. My sole priority is to protect you and the grail."

    "How is betraying my trust to protect me?" you asked him.

    "It was for the sake of your safety," said Saber. "I know I have disappointed you throughout the entire time you have known me as a Servant, but I want to tell you something that I will never regret in my life."

    You stared at Saber. He stared back. He eventually engulfed you in a warm hug, placing his right hand behind your head and pulling you closer.

    "I love you, Y/n," said Saber. "I have not been able to stop thinking about you since our confession. I have realized that I love you, because my heart ached every time I thought that you were away from me. Now all I could think about is you."

    "Saber..."

    Saber chuckled. "Please, call me Arthur."

    "Arthur...?"

    "I am Arthur Pendragon," said Arthur. "I am the  _King of Knights, the King of Camelot, and the King of Britain._ I am a king just as Gilgamesh is a king."

    "Why are you telling me this?" you asked him.

    "I don't want to lie to you any further," said Arthur. "I just want to be truthful to you now, and I just want to prove myself more worthy of your love."

    You blushed. "H-Huh...?"

    He slightly pulled away from you and looked into your eyes. 

    "I will protect you and my Master from now on!" declared Arthur. "From now on, I promise not to let you down."

    "Arthur, I..."

    "You needn't say anything," said Arthur, smiling. "I do not seek reciprocation. I only want to be with you as much as I can. If you would allow me, then I will..."

    "Y-You don't have to go that far!" you exclaimed. "I-It's fine! I forgive you now!"

    There was silence after what you said. Arthur was just staring at you the entire time. You felt conscious, looking down and avoiding his gaze. Arthur placed a hand underneath your chin and gently lifted your head up. As you do so, you met Arthur's gaze.

    "I love you," repeated Arthur.

    "O-Okay, I get it..." you murmured.

    "Can I... kiss you?" asked Arthur.

    Your blush intensified. "W-What?!"

    "I am asking if I can kiss you," said Arthur.

    "Um..."

    Arthur chuckled. "I'll kiss you on the forehead."

    "I-It's okay..." you murmured.

    Arthur lightly pulled your head down and aligned your forehead to his lips. He placed a soft and gentle kiss on your forehead, making your ears turn red. As soon as he pulled away, there was a bright smile on his face. 

    "You should go to bed," said Arthur. "Please address me as Saber in front of others. Thank you."

    You nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure..."

    "Can I escort you to your bedroom?" offered Arthur.

    "Er... Alright," you said, nodding.

    Arthur offered his hand. You took it. He silently led you to your bedroom. As soon as you got inside, you bid him farewell. You watched as his figure disappeared within the shadows. You quickly shut the door and sank to the ground. What are you doing, Y/n?! you thought to yourself. You were so lost right now. You even let Arthur kiss you! Nobody ever did that to you before. You couldn't stop thinking about his new confession and that sudden request for a kiss. You were still blushing as you ran a hand through your hair.

    "I... don't love you anymore..."


	10. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, AND FINALLY! SOMETHING WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

    The next morning, Gilgamesh woke you up. As soon as he saw your eyes open, he moved away and exited your room without saying anything. You sat up and stretched, looking around your room. After taking a bath, you made your way to the mansion's courtyard. There, you saw Gilgamesh in his full suit of gold armor with your Uncle Hume, who was sipping a cup of tea. Gilgamesh was standing beside an empty seat facing a table. Hume sat across from it. When Hume caught sight of you, he smiled and raised his hand to beckon you over. You nodded and did as you were commanded.

    "Good morning, Y/n," greeted Hume. "I woke you up a little late from our designated schedule because I know you deserve to rest after last night's situation."

    You nodded. "Good morning, Uncle Hume. I'm sorry for being harsh last night. I knew you were just trying to help us--"

    He shook his head. "It is alright, dear. I understand after what Saber has done to you in the past."

    "You were the one who instructed him to give me flowers," you told him. "That would mean you already knew about me before we've even met."

    Hume retained his smile. "I know everything about the participants of the war. When I found out about you, I didn't want to harm you."

    You stared at him. "Was it because I was a blood relative?"

    He shook his head. "No, because I sincerely do not have interests in killing off little girls."

    "You think I can't kill you off?" you asked threateningly.

    Hume chuckled. "You misunderstand, sweetheart. It means I do not have the heart to harm women. Your dear friend and classmate, Kiyoko, I have known about her ever since she joined and yet I have not tried to track her down even when I could."

    "You know... Kiyoko...?" you asked him.

    He nodded. "Yes, and I know the fact that you've faced her Servant, Archer. You have played a huge role in that battle, saving Gilgamesh from harm."

    You nodded. "I did what I wanted to do."

    "Now, I believe we have a lot to talk about in the meantime," said Hume, placing his cup on a saucer. "Please, have a seat before we begin. Oh, and please eat. I've prepared all of these for you."

    Gilgamesh eyed you as you sat on the chair. You avoided his gaze, remembering the event that took place last night between you and Arthur. You gulped, taking a piece of bread from the plate.

    "Your mother has been considered a liability in our family for quite a while," explained Hume. "Being the weakest user of magic, she was shunned by our siblings. My younger siblings have their own lives now but whenever I contacted your mother, she never failed to tell me that they never talked to her ever again."

    "Your family was that strict with magic, huh," you said as you took a bite on the piece of bread.

    Hume nodded. "Yes. Our father never liked your mother, but our mother loved her with all her heart. Your mother was practically our mother's favorite. She took good care of her whenever father came home to beat her. He beat her till she was black and blue, but he was weak to mother's love and fury. Mother made sure none of her children get hurt by the hands of our father, but there were times when our father was too angry to be subdued.

    Your parents decided to try and live out normal lives with you in their life, but they realized that it was impossible. They were too caught up in connections with other magical families, and so they've decided to exclude you from their activities. That included not to teach you any form of magic."

    You frowned. "I don't understand why they would do such a thing when they know that my fate has already been sealed since the day I was born."

    Hume sighed. "I tried telling your mother that it was impossible for you not to get involved, but she did not listen. Now here we are, two Masters talking across a table while eating breakfast."

    "I don't think there's any way out of it," you told him. "Please teach me what I need to know."

    "There are honestly a lot of things that you need to know," said Hume, standing up and walking away. "However we need to set things on the table first. Are you sure you are in a clear state of mind to learn magic from me? I am sure that learning about the fact that I'm a Master of this war somewhat fazed you."

    "I don't care," you told him, standing up and following him. "If I need to advance in this war, I need to learn about magic. After learning from you, then I'm going to start learning all by myself. Eventually, I might have the need to kill you."

    Hume turned and smiled. "Your determination amuses me. Very well. I will wait for that time to come."

    You nodded. "You better wait for it."

    Gilgamesh stood behind you perfectly still, staring at Hume. He was impressed by your sincere determination. However, Gilgamesh could not shake off the fact that you  _still_ had feelings for Saber. He knew that he should not have let his guard down and believe you. Life is full of lies and abominations, thought Gilgamesh as he looked down on you.

     _However, you are quite the exception..._

 

"The first thing a novice magus needs to know is that he is one with his power."

    Hume began explaining the basics of a magus. Arthur arrived shortly after breakfast was over, his hood now lowered. You did not have the right heart or mind to look at him as you listened to Hume. Arthur stood beside Gilgamesh, who was also watching by the sidelines. Arthur glanced at Gilgamesh, who in return glanced back at him.

    "I assume you have not done anything to harm her last night?" asked Gilgamesh.

    "I have done what I should have done," said Arthur. "You should not trouble yourself with feeble feelings. Is that not what you were famous for, King of Heroes? Letting your ego get in the way of your rationalism."

    "Clever," said Gilgamesh with a wry smile. "You will not win her over."

    "Is this a contest to you, King of Heroes?" asked Arthur, fully turning to Gilgamesh.

    Gilgamesh did the same. "Everything is a contest to me if someone else is trying to best me. Are you trying me, Saber?"

    "You will do nothing but hurt her."

    Gilgamesh laughed. "Oh, the hypocrisy! You are the one who has done nothing but beat her emotionally; why would think I would hurt her now? When all I have done so far was to protect her from danger and from the likes of you."

    "I know you won't hurt her now, but I knew you will do something far worse than what I have done to her."

    "Hoh? Are you a psychic to be saying such folly to this king? You must be joking."

    "I have told her I love her last night."

    Gilgamesh stared at him. "What of it?"

    "I gave her a kiss."

    Gilgamesh stiffened. He did not say anything back to Arthur. Arthur smiled mischievously before turning back to you and Hume.

    "You mongrel..." muttered Gilgamesh, trying to contain his anger.

    "Do not be too angry, for I am not expecting her to return the same feelings," said Arthur without looking at Gilgamesh. "I only professed those small details, so as to spite you."

    "How wicked," said Gilgamesh.

    Arthur turned his head to look at Gilgamesh. "How about you? How come you have not told her that you have feelings for her?"

    "It is because I do not," said Gilgamesh, looking back at you and crossing his arms. "I am nothing but her sword and shield. She is, above all, worthless and too prudent. Virgins are the worst to love."

    "That was a harsh thing to say, King of Heroes. Why would you also assume that she's a virgin?"

    "Are you implying that she isn't?"

    "Talking about it is none of our business, anyway. I would not pry into it."

    "Fool," spat Gilgamesh. "For all I know, you may have forced yourself on her to kiss her."

    "I have asked for her consent,  _father,_ " teased Arthur. "You are being way too obvious of your jealousy."

    "I am not jealous," corrected Gilgamesh. "I am angry at you. If only my Master were not as helpless as a regular human being, I would have killed you right now without her command."

    "See? You  _do_ love her," said Arthur. "No wonder you're being grumpy and hostile towards someone who loves her as well."

    "I do not love her!"

    "Excuse me? Gentlemen?"

    Arthur and Gilgamesh turned to see Hume looking a little stern. Your gaze landed on Arthur, who was staring at you. You blushed and looked away. Gilgamesh noticed, and he can't help but frown. The two of them quieted down before Hume turned back to you, smiling.

    "It's difficult to have two boyfriends in the same room, don't you think?" asked Hume.

    Your eyes widened. "None of them are my boyfriends..."

    Hume laughed. "Of course, I was just kidding!"

    "Anyway," you said, rolling your eyes, "all I have to do is focus my mana supply on one part of my body?"

    Hume nodded. "That technique is called 'enhancement.' Let's say it raises your physical strength by using the mana inside your body to enhance a specific part of your body. How about you try channeling your mana to your hands? I'd like to see you try it."

    "How, exactly, do I do that?" you asked.

    "Just focus and make and abstract thought," said Hume, giving you an encouraging smile. "Think of your hands getting stronger because of the mana inside your body. Think of asking help from your own body. Your body systems will listen and do their part."

    You nodded and stared at your hands. After a few seconds, a glow with a bluish hue covered your hands. Surprised, you instinctively waved your hands as if they were on fire. Gilgamesh laughed out loud.

    "What a green magus!" boomed Gilgamesh. "Your dumbness surprises me every time!"

    You frowned at Gilgamesh. "Quiet down, Gilgamesh..."

    Hume chuckled. "Well, it's your first time to use magic, so I would not be surprised. In the meantime, I'd like you to practice using enhancement. It's the very first step to learning several types of magecraft."

    You nodded. "I think I can make do with this for now, Uncle Hume. Thank you."

    "Now, I want you to show me how you use it by focusing on other parts of your body. Let's try your feet."

    "Okay..."

 

    As soon as the sun was beginning to set, Hume decided to stop your training. You were drained, breathing heavily to catch your breath. Hume instructed you to try and enhance your hands' strength, your legs' strength, your feet's speed, and your torso's sturdiness. Hume was surprised that you managed to last an entire day, and he told you that he considered your mana supply a gift. Gilgamesh was drinking wine out of boredom, while Arthur patiently watched you train with Hume. Arthur gave you a face towel for you to use to wipe the sweat off your forehead. You gave him a nod.

    "Thanks, Ar--Saber," you said, laughing nervously.

    "You're welcome," said Arthur with a smile.

    Gilgamesh watched as Arthur engaged you in a conversation. Arthur was right, he  _was_ jealous. He wanted to wring his armored fingers around Arthur's neck and strangle him till he disappeared. Gilgamesh assumed you would not allow him to do that, which was also a problem. He doesn't want you having anything to do with any Enemy Servant. Seeing your face light up in embarrassment as Arthur said something humorous made his blood boil. Yes, he was jealous. He now admitted it to himself. He didn't notice that he was staring at you until you waved your hand at him. 

    "Gilgamesh, let's go back to our room!" you called out to him.

    "Yes, I've had enough with watching you fail today," said Gilgamesh, sighing as he approached you. "You have done well, for a green magus. Tomorrow will be another day! I hope you practice well and actually learn something. If I cannot depend on you in battle, then so be it. Be the hopeless damsel that you are. I can take on any enemy before us in a blink of an eye."

    You glared at him. "You underestimate me too much. I'll do my best tomorrow, of course. Let's go back! I want to take a hot bath."

    Arthur looked at you and Gilgamesh. "Would you two be needing anything before I rest as well?"

    "Nobody here needs you," hissed Gilgamesh.

    "Gilgamesh, don't be rude!" you said, nudging him with your elbow.

    "How dare you touch me like that!" bellowed Gilgamesh, glaring down at you.

    "Alright, I understand the message  _perfectly,_ " muttered Arthur before turning and walking back to the mansion.

    "Let's go back too, Gilgamesh."

    Gilgamesh scoffed. "Whatever pleases you."

 

    That same night, you couldn't sleep. You sat up from your bed, wearing a nightgown, rubbing your eyelids. You sleepily call out to Gilgamesh, who immediately appeared in shimmers. He was wearing casual clothing now, with his hair combed down. He looked down at you with his arms crossed, annoyed once again.

    "I am  _expecting_ you have called me for something important," said Gilgamesh.

    "I can't sleep," you murmured.

    "I cannot help you with something so trivial," said Gilgamesh, raising an eyebrow.

    You gripped tightly onto the blanket over you.

    "I can't stop thinking about what happened last night."

    Gilgamesh fell silent. He stared at you, seeing how sad you looked. He continued staring at you, as if silently telling you to keep talking.

    "Saber confessed that he truly loved me," you told Gilgamesh. "He told me that he wasn't going to lie to me anymore, so he told me his true name. He told me not to tell anyone else. He asked for permission to kiss me, and he insisted that he will just kiss my forehead. Even after everything he told me last night, I can't help but feeling nothing anymore. I don't love him anymore."

    "You loved him in the first place?" asked Gilgamesh, his face contorting into confusion.

    You nodded. "I did, but I never told him. I never told you, because I knew that that kind of information wasn't important to you. You obviously have other things in mind and I didn't want to add up to the stress you're receiving because of me. I'm sorry..."

    Gilgamesh slowly sat by the foot of your bedpost. He stared at you. You met his stare, eyes brimmed with tears. They were threatening to fall at any moment.

    "I've been dumb," you told him as you sobbed out loud. "I've been dumb and naive to think that I should pursue my feelings for a guy like him. Now I'm in the headquarters of the enemy and I feel vulnerable. I knew you had your doubts, Gilgamesh, and I  _know_ you never chose to tell me."

    "I did not want to meddle with your own affairs," said Gilgamesh. "I have thought that you wanted to continue your stay with your uncle, for you have been curious about your family. You never told me that you felt threatened."

    "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

    Gilgamesh looked disgusted. "Cease your baseless apologies. I am through with all of it. Raise your head high and listen to what I have to say."

    You looked at Gilgamesh as you cried. For some odd reason, something hollow replaced his heart. He never thought that looking at you looking so vulnerable would make him feel this way. Now he understood.

    He understood that he loves you.

    "I do not care whether you trust me as a person or as a Servant," continued Gilgamesh. "I want you to feel safe and strong whenever a king such as I is around. I am the strongest Servant! It offends me that you cannot understand a fact! Before you is the same man that many have longed for! The king of the new world! The one who truly owns the grail! That is why, you meek little bug, you should never feel threatened when I exist. You have put your trust in me on the same day you have sacrificed your Command Seals. I am your shield... your sword. Do not be afraid, for I am here."

    Gilgamesh moved closer to you and leaned closer to your face. Your face was bright red, feeling your heart beating rapidly. He has never been this close to you before, and it was making you nervous. He was scanning your face for something...

    "Tomorrow we leave and never come back to this place," commanded Gilgamesh. "I do not care whether you have completed your task here or not. If this musty domain makes you sick to your stomach, we are to leave in the morn."

    "But... I don't... want to be useless to you in battle..."

    "Learn about magic by yourself," said Gilgamesh, glaring at you. "I'm sure you could do so much."

    "Now that I know the basics, I think I can manage," you said, finally smiling.

    "Even if you do not learn it, I am fine with you standing behind me," murmured Gilgamesh.

    "Huh?" Your eyes widened.

    He barred his teeth. "I have not said anything!"

    You snickered before finally breaking into a full-blown laugh. Gilgamesh stared at you, confused. He wondered what was so funny.

    "I have not said anything humorous," said Gilgamesh.

    "When you bar your teeth like that, you look like a wolf!" you exclaimed, pointing at his face.

    "What in the name of gods--!"

    You wiped a tear from your face, your laugh finally ceasing.

    "I haven't laughed that good in a while," you said, still smiling.

    "Good, because I want it to be kept that way," said Gilgamesh.

    "What are you...?"

    Gilgamesh took your right hand and slowly placed it on his left cheek. He stared at you, still looking quite stern. Your blush returned, staring back straight into his eyes.

    "I love you, but you cannot be mine."

    You gasped silently, feeling your body freeze up in place. Gilgamesh felt you tense up, but he held your stare. You couldn't look away. You wanted to out of embarrassment, but you couldn't.

    "Did you hear what I said?" asked Gilgamesh, looking quite angry.

    "I--I..."

    "I do not like it when I repeat myself, mongrel..." murmured Gilgamesh threateningly.

    "I-I heard you!" you said, shutting your eyes tightly in fear.

    Gilgamesh calmed down, sighing. You slowly opened your eyes when you felt Gilgamesh calm down.

    "You cannot be mine as I cannot be yours," continued Gilgamesh. 

    "Why not...?" you asked quietly.

    "I do not want to," said Gilgamesh.

    "Why are you stopping yourself?"

    "You ask one too many questions."

    Your ears turned red. "I-I mean, I don't understand why you're telling me you love me all of a sudden!"

    "It's because it's true," said Gilgamesh, sighing. "I love you. You have truly proven yourself to be a woman worth my time. I started to fall for you when you told me that you want to seek me out as your equal. However, I was angered by the concept. No one can ever equal the most powerful king of the universe.

     I also remembered my best friend, someone I considered my equal. I never wanted to replace them. When I heard those foul words from your mouth, I remembered them. I remembered the times we have enjoyed each other's company. I saw the same determination in your eyes when I look at you. When you protected me from that wretched Archer's deadly last resort, that was when I knew... I knew I was going to love you even more."

    You couldn't handle Gilgamesh's confession. Last night, Arthur was confessing to you himself, but you didn't feel a thing for him anymore. However, this... With Gilgamesh, it was different. You were feeling something else. Your heart was beating fast, but you weren't nervous. You somewhat felt calm and comfortable...

    "I remembered the time my best friend told me that they wanted me to be happy. They wanted me to continue being happy. And with you, even if the drawback was your uselessness in battle, I was happy. I was contented. You were someone I wanted to protect and look after. You were... a friend.

     However, as days passed by, when I was taking care of you while you were in a deep comatose, I always looked at you while you were sleeping. Whenever I do--Whenever I look at you, even as you are right now, I cannot help but remember the same day you saved me. You may have been nothing but trouble, but you were persevering. I admired that. You were like a little knight for this tragic king."

    You began stroking Gilgamesh's cheek. Gilgamesh exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes. He looked solemn as he did.

    "One of the reasons why I was hostile towards Arthur was the fact that he had feelings for you," continued Gilgamesh. "I do  _not want to share you._ I want you for myself. The thought that any human being can have you makes me want to take you somewhere far away, where no one else can be with you."

    Your eyes widened, still in shock.

    "Gilgamesh..."

    "I know you have feelings for me too!" exclaimed Gilgamesh angrily. "I know you have felt something! Do not lie to me!"

    You sighed. "I think... I did."

    Gilgamesh's eyes glinted. "Hoh?"

    "But I ignored it," you continued. "I ignored it because I thought what I felt for Saber was real. However, hearing and seeing Saber now... I was wrong. What I felt for him this whole time wasn't real."

    You leaned your face towards Gilgamesh's and smiled.

    "What we have, this bond... I think it's real."

    Gilgamesh raised his hand and touched your lips. Surprised, you lightly jumped. Gilgamesh, eyes half-closed, stared at your lips as if he had always wanted to claim it.

    "I hope you do not regret this decision."

    Gilgamesh leaned in and kissed your lips. Shocked, you tried to pull away, but Gilgamesh gripped the hair behind your hair and pulled you closer. You eventually melted in the kiss, moaning as Gilgamesh tried to bite your lower lip. You lightly pushed him away, huffing. Gilgamesh was doing the same, but he was trying to make it obvious that he was trying to catch his breath.

    "I don't regret anything," you finally told him.

    "Well, it's a matter of fact that you shouldn't," teased Gilgamesh, grinning.

    You looked downwards. "I guess I..."

    You murmured. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, staring down at you.

    "What was that? I do not think I can hear you."

    "I said I love you too!" you shouted, frustrated.

    Gilgamesh scoffed. "Who would not love a king like me?"

    "Don't get it over your head, Gilgamesh..."

    "Of course it's over my head!" exclaimed Gilgamesh, standing up and crossing his arms to laugh loudly.

    You shushed him. "Quiet down, Gilgamesh!"

    "You are being dry! This is how I express my joy!"

    You watched as Gilgamesh continued to laugh heartily. You can't help but laugh along with him. Tonight, you felt safe. Hopefully, you will feel safe till this war comes to an end. Staring at Gilgamesh, you wondered what would be in store for the two of you after the war? You watched as he laughed happily. Your smile eventually melded into a frown. You were happy that you could finally be honest with your feelings to someone, and someone who was true to his feelings as well, but...

    You stood up from your bed and jumped to hug Gilgamesh tightly. Gilgamesh, who abruptly stopped laughing, looked down at you and placed a hand on your head before sighing. You were starting to cry again.

    "I love you forever."

    Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. "'Forever' seems like an understatement."

    "Huh?"

    You looked up at him, your face smeared with wetness. Gilgamesh grimaced at the sight.

    "I will take you somewhere where you will no longer feel pain," said Gilgamesh as he stared at you with resolve in his eyes. "I will promise you that."

    "Really...?"

    "When this wretched war is done with, whether we win or we lose, I will take you there. As a king, I will never fail to make my words turn to flesh."

    "Gilgamesh..." Your eyes started to fill up with tears again.

    "I do not tolerate crying!" screamed Gilgamesh. "Especially if... if it's someone I truly care for!"

    You smiled and hugged him again. "I really  _do_ love you!"

    Gilgamesh huffed, sighing as he pet your head.

    "I really do love you too."


	11. Adagio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a relaxing day between Reader and Gilgamesh! A calm before the storm, that is.

    The next morning, you woke up to Gilgamesh's light and gentle caressing. Last night, he insisted on sleeping beside you, just like he did when you were paralyzed weeks ago. You groggily turned your gaze to the window, seeing the sunlight seeping through the window's glass, hitting the bedroom floor with a dazzling glow. You smiled, feeling contented with the fact that your Servant was right beside you, and the happiness of finally being with someone you truly had feelings for. You squirmed and pried away from Gilgamesh's embrace, careful not to wake him up. Of course, him being a godly being, his reflexes would be far stronger than yours. He woke up as soon as he felt nothing but air beside him, scowling as he sat up and glared at you. You combed your hair in front of the mirror above the dresser, eyeing Gilgamesh from time to time. He sighed, leaning on the headboard of the bed.

    "We are going to tell your uncle that you will need to leave today," started Gilgamesh. "I do not want any excuses. The two of us need to leave his premises as soon as possible. That is why I advice you to prepare your belongings before talking to him."

    "It would be nice to learn more about magic from him, but I don't want to risk engaging in battle with another enemy," you said, sighing as you set down the comb on top of the dresser. "I'm going to prepare my things now."

    Gilgamesh nodded, averting his gaze.

    "I will rouse myself one last time before we leave this place," explained Gilgamesh. "At least, to find any reasonable intelligence about the enemy."

    You nodded, smiling. "Alright, you do you."

    Gilgamesh, who was hesitating whether to leave you alone or not, stepped off the bed and walked over to the door. Before he could open it, someone knocked on it. Curious, he quickly opened it and saw Arthur standing by the doorway in his full suit of armor. Gilgamesh did not feel any form of hostility from him whatsoever, which was a relief. He was not in a good mood to see someone like Arthur first thing in the morning, nor was he in the best mood to fight another Servant. Gilgamesh glared at Arthur, with Arthur gladly returning the same amount of intensity. His eyes eventually shifted to you, who was fixing her belongings. Arthur looked back at Gilgamesh.

    "Master would like to have a word with you two," said Arthur in a serious tone. "You have woken up quite late for your training, Y/n."

    "She is not interested in training with your Master anymore," said Gilgamesh, crossing his arms. "We are to leave as soon as possible."

    Arthur nodded. "Before you do so, my Master wants to talk to you two. The two of us will be waiting at the mansion's courtyard."

    Arthur left without looking back. Gilgamesh watched as he went before closing the door and turning back to you. You finally zipped your backpack and hoisted it on your shoulders. You gave Gilgamesh a bright smile, which he only stared at. Gilgamesh opened the door and went on ahead. You followed closely behind, happily skipping as you did so.

 

    In the courtyard, Hume was happily taking a bite off of a piece of bread before taking a silent sip from a cup of tea. He sat on the same seat when he had a conversation with you about your family yesterday morning. From the look on his face, he may already have a vague idea as to what he wants to tell you. When you finally arrived with Gilgamesh beside you, who was now in his suit of gold armor, Hume smiled in your direction and gestured towards the multiple plates on the table. You shook your head, your expression serious. Hume's smile faded as he stared at you and Gilgamesh.

    "It seems it's time for us to bid farewell," said Hume. "Looking at you two now, it's as if a new flower has grown in my garden. It seems you two have realized how much trouble you've got yourselves into. With Y/n being targeted by another enemy, I'm sure the two of you have compromised."

    You nodded. "Yes, we've decided to take our leave now and probably never come back."

    Hume nodded. "Understood. I'm sorry if I won't be able to see you to the gate. Saber will gladly drive you to the train station."

    Arthur took a step forward and bowed, specifically at you. He raised his body after a few seconds without look at you before walking past you. You looked at Gilgamesh, who only nodded. You turned back to Hume before bowing.

    "Thank you for your services, Uncle Hume," you told him. "I'm sorry that we have to stop our training so abruptly. I realized I am not safe here, with another enemy right on my tail, and another enemy living within these walls."

    Hume chuckled. "I understand fully, Y/n. Please do not feel guilty for feeling those feelings. They are your own. I hope we meet again."

    "We will," you said, staring at him. "In the battlefield."

    Hume nodded, smiling. "Till we meet again, then."

    You and Gilgamesh turned without looking back, following to where Arthur went. As soon as you arrived to the gardens of the public library, Arthur was wearing his hood when he had his identity known as "Aria." He gestured to the back of the car, to which you quickly entered, followed by Gilgamesh. The drive to the train station was silent, with Arthur's hood in the way of revealing what his true emotions were. You sighed and looked outside the car window, admiring the rows of trees painting the window. Gilgamesh looked through the other car window, his chin on the palm of his hand. You wanted to say something to him, but you decided not to until you two were alone.

 

    Arthur stepped out of the car, opening the car door for you and Gilgamesh. The train station was nearly empty, with only a few people coming from the mall or other leisurely stroll passing by. Gilgamesh went on ahead to the entrance of the train station, while you decided to stay behind and turn to look at Arthur. You could not see his eyes, but you knew he was staring at you. You walked over to him and smiled.

    "Thank you for your services, Arthur," you told him.

    Arthur nodded. "You're welcome, Y/n. I hope you and Gilgamesh are to be successful in the war."

    "I wish you the same," you said, nodding.

    Arthur smiled. "Thank you. I hope we meet again."

    "In the battlefield."

    Arthur nodded. "Yes, of course. I hope by then, you will be ready to face me and my Master."

    "I will make sure I beat you both," you said with determination.

    "It's nice hearing that amount of energy coming from you," said Saber, chuckling. "Well, I guess this is farewell."

    "Yeah..."

 

     _"You are an amazing friend, do you know that?"_

_You turned to Art, seeing him staring off into the distance. The sunset was breathtaking, his features being defined by the sun's rays. The wind did not help with the way his hair glowed, his eyes glistened, and his skin aflame. You were sitting beside him on a bench on the rooftop of the school's main building, enjoying the last day of freshman year. Art was the only true friend that you've ever made in the entire school year, which was quite interesting. The two of you were polar opposites; him being kind and popular while you were quite weird in someone else's eyes. Not his eyes, though; he saw you as an equal and a friend. You were staring at him the entire time. You liked him, but it wasn't the right time to tell him._

_"I hope this lasts forever."_

_"What?" you asked him._

_"This same sunset," answered Art. "Being here with you and just enjoying the breeze. If only... this could last forever, you know?"_

_"I mean, you'll be staying in school till we graduate," you told him, as if in an attempt to cheer him up. "We can enjoy it everyday, if you want!"_

_Art smiled at you. "That would be the best thing we could ever do together, Y/n."_

_You blushed, returning his smile. "Y-Yeah!"_

_"I hope I'm not wasting your time after class or anything..."_

_"N-No, you're not!"_

 

"Y/n."

    You snapped out of your thoughts and turned to Gilgamesh, who was sitting beside you in the train. The train was nearly empty, with only a few people sitting. The sun was still shining quite brightly outside the train windows, meaning it was still quite early. Gilgamesh noticed the sad expression on your face, and so he did what he thought was appropriate with the situation: he placed your head on his shoulder. Surprised by his sudden gesture, you couldn't help but shed tears. You silently cried on the way home, making sure Gilgamesh didn't hear you sobbing. Even if you didn't the mere fact that you were crying made him upset. The two of you were silent as you rode the train on the way home.

    When you finally got home, you hurriedly went to your bedroom and placed your clothing back in their cabinets. Gilgamesh watched as you did so, unsure of what to do. You have never been this sad before, and it made him angry that he had no idea about what he should do during such situations. As soon as you were done, you turned to Gilgamesh and gave him a forced smile.

    "We should plan on what we're going to do next," you told him.

    He shook his head. "Not when you are in your current state. I command you to go outside and enjoy yourself! That is, I will be coming along with you."

    You snickered. "Are you asking me out on a date, Gilgamesh?"

    Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "Is that what partaking in a stroll is being called in the modern era?"

    "No, but it's when two lovers enjoy their time together," you explained, giving him an encouraging smile.

    "Very well, then that is what I want to do," said Gilgamesh, proudly raising his head.

    "Well, let me go take a bath and get changed first!" you said excitedly.

    "We shall go wherever you please," said Gilgamesh, smiling slyly. "I have realized how difficult every situation we have found ourselves in, and it is high time you deserve some rest."

    "Thank you for your concern, Gilgamesh!"

    Gilgamesh, for what seemed like the first time, blushed.

    "You are my lover now," explained Gilgamesh, staring at you. "Of course I would be... a little more concerned with your physical and emotional state. If you do not want me to be, then so be it. I shall show you a different kind of love instead."

    You blushed. "No, no! It's alright! I'm just grateful that you're looking out for me."

    "With you being a bum, who would not look after you?"

    You pouted at Gilgamesh and took some of your clothing to take a bath. You hopped into the shower, happy with the comfort of your own home. You were never the type to stay at someone else's home except, at least, the home you used to live in with your parents. When the thought crossed your mind, you suddenly grew frustrated. You didn't want to remember anything else from the past, especially about the home you used to live in. When you finally finished, you met with Gilgamesh, who was wearing the same outfit he would wear when he was at school. He was leaning by the doorway to the outside. He gave you a wry smile.

    "You could have put on at least something a bit more decent," said Gilgamesh.

    You looked down on your clothing; it composed of a plain white t-shirt, red shorts, and orange sneakers with foot socks. You gave him a look, which only made him shake his head.

    "What?" you said, slightly tilting your head. "I'm comfortable with wearing these."

    "Now I have learned something new about you," said Gilgamesh, clicking his tongue. "You dress too casually."

    "Speak for yourself," you muttered, sizing him up.

    "Without further ado, let us go." Gilgamesh beckoned you to come closer.

    You smiled and happily skipped to Gilgamesh's side. Gilgamesh closed the door behind you and gestured for you to go on ahead. Eventually, the two of you find yourselves at the strip mall where it was buzzing with activity. Families were looking for a good place to eat, group of friends were heading for the arcade, and lovers were looking for a place where they can express their love for one another without bothering the public. Watching a couple whisper to one another and giggle at what the other had to say, you sighed. You grimaced at the thought of sweet-talking with Gilgamesh. He didn't seem like the type to do something such as tease you for the sake of seeing your reaction. He would tease you just to anger you, and it usually worked.

    "Good morning!"

    You jumped at the sheer loudness of a restaurant staff's voice. You clutched your chest, breathing heavily. Gilgamesh stared at you, rolling his eyes before shaking his head. The staff was smiling the entire time, holding out a flyer for you to take.

    "We have a promo for couples today!" said the restaurant staff. "Today, couples will get a twenty percent off on all kinds of dishes! The restaurant is going to throw in a free slice of chocolate cake for the promo!"

    You turned to look at Gilgamesh. "Do you want to eat here or...?"

    "I dislike cheap thing such as negotiations for discounts," said Gilgamesh. "However, I have told you that you may choose whatever activity you'd like to pursue for today."

    "Alright," you said, turning back to the staff. "Where can we sit?"

    The staff gestured inside. "Right this way, sir and ma'am!"

    There was something about the atmosphere of the restaurant that was so calming. There wasn't any kind of noise present when you and Gilgamesh went inside. The only sounds you could hear were from the cooking in the kitchen, the murmurs from people sitting on their tables, and a few couples giggling at each other's stories. The staff gestured you and Gilgamesh to a secluded place, where you were out of earshot from the other customers in the restaurant. As soon as you took your seat, the staff handed out two menus for you and Gilgamesh to take.

    "Please call for me if you've got your orders!" said the staff in a cheery voice.

    "Leave when I tell you to leave," commanded Gilgamesh. "Wait for us to make our choices."

    "E-Er... Yes, sir," said the staff, tensing up.

    You gave the waiter a sympathetic smile. "You're going to have to excuse my... boyfriend's attitude. He's just like that."

    Gilgamesh stared at you as you talked with the waiter. He wasn't expecting you to refer to him as your lover, but he felt giddy and proud. He tried not to smile as he looked through the menu, seemingly distracting himself.

    "What would be your order, sir?" asked the waiter, smiling at him.

    "I will be having whatever she is having," said Gilgamesh, slamming the menu on the table. "I would also like your finest wine. If it tastes terrible, then I must throw it away, so prepare me a trash bin."

    "Gilgamesh!" you hissed at him.

    Gilgamesh smirked. "I am serious."

    "Y-Yes, sir..." said the staff, looking quite frightened.

    When the staff left, you groaned and scratched your head. You glared at Gilgamesh the entire time. Gilgamesh simply stared at you, obviously mocking you.

    "You shouldn't be rude to the staff," you scolded him. "They're doing their best to be of service to you."

    "Well, they should," said Gilgamesh, crossing his arms and legs. "I am a king, after all. I deserve the finest of things."

    "Well, not everyone in the world will be able to do such a thing," you said, sighing.

    Gilgamesh looked you over. "In these kinds of 'dates', we are required to talk to one another, isn't that right?"

    "Don't you  _dare_ tell me you've never been on a date before!" you said, eyes widening at Gilgamesh.

    Gilgamesh gave you a look. "I'm going to have to reprimand you; I've been to at least a  _hundred_ dates in my lifetime."

    "Really?" you asked, leaning over the table with your chin on your hands. "Tell me everything about it."

    "Well..."

    Gilgamesh was silent for a while. You smirked. He glared at you.

    "You can't tell me even one thing about the person you've dated," you said, sighing.

    "I did not think it was an important thing to talk about during times like these," said Gilgamesh defensively. "I've thought long and hard that during these kinds of junctures, we are to talk about what is in the present."

    "During your confession, you told me about your best friend. Can you tell me who that was?"

    Gilgamesh looked downwards. "Ah, of course. My best friend is Enkidu."

    "'Enkidu?'" you repeated, tilting your head.

    "Yes, they are the only person who has accepted me for the brute that I am," said Gilgamesh, summoning a glass of wine in his hand. "The goddess, Ishtar, took them away from me. Forever will I not forgive them, for they have taken everything that I ever had."

    "Oh, that's got to be rough," you said, sighing. "Wait, what do you mean the goddess 'Ishtar?' You're acquainted with gods?!"

    "I was not expecting you to be surprised, and I  _expected_ that you have read at least something about me," said Gilgamesh, narrowing his eyes at you. "I am partly human, mongrel."

    "You mean, you're part god and part human?" you asked curiously.

    Gilgamesh sighed, frustrated. "Yes, but I do not see how that would be an interesting thing to talk about."

    "I mean, I never knew!" you exclaimed excitedly. "That's so cool!"

    Gilgamesh turned away, seemingly embarrassed.

    "Yes, yes. Now quit acting so childishly about my being."

    As soon as your orders were sent to you, with Gilgamesh throwing away the glass of wine the restaurant provided, the two of you continued chatting about one another. You knew he was the King of Uruk, his one and only friend was named Enkidu, and... how he bedded a lot of people during his days. This made you blush, but he wasn't ashamed as he... explicitly told you about his experiences.

    "Virginal women are the types that would always come for me," explained Gilgamesh as he took a sip on the glass of wine he summoned. "Uruk was abundant with them, and even women from various lands would come just to get a taste of this king. It was quite an extraordinary experience, honestly."

    "Uh... huh..." you muttered, drinking from your glass of water.

    "Hmm?" Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "You respond as if you have never done anything like it in your entire life."

    "I... Uh... I haven't... you see..."

    Gilgamesh laughed out loud, making the people in the restaurant turn your way and stare. You covered your face because of how red and embarrassed you were.

    "I am laughing because of how timid your answers are," explained Gilgamesh. "I am not shaming you for being a virgin. I have always been assuming you've already bedded Saber before the war began."

    Your blush never left your face. "I never slept with Saber!"

    "Yes, I imagine that that would be tragic," said Gilgamesh as he ate his plate of roasted beef.

    "C-Can we stop talking about this?!"

    Gilgamesh chuckled. "Look at how red you're becoming. It intrigues me."

    You expected that Gilgamesh would have slept with a lot of people in his previous life. He was a king, after all. Way back then, some virgins had no other choice but to submit to their king just to please them. It's so different from how people perceive virginity in the modern era. Virginity doesn't exist anymore, and you were sure that Gilgamesh would freak out if he told you. You decided not to tell him, since he looked like he has a vague idea of how it works. Meanwhile, you didn't. You have no idea about sex.

    "Their food tastes horrible."

    You looked back at Gilgamesh, who was frowning as he forced himself to finish the food in front of him. You smiled, thinking that he could have just summoned food for his own, but he decided against it and ate what was in front of him. You felt grateful.

    "Yeah, I know," you said, chuckling. "Come on, let's go."

    "We're leaving?" asked Gilgamesh.

    You stood up. "Yeah, let's walk around. I don't feel like staying in one place right now."

    Gilgamesh followed suit. The two of you exited the restaurant and began walking around the strip mall. You pointed at shop windows, to which Gilgamesh responded with wanting to buy it for you. You always denied, since you didn't want him spending too much on you. You knew that he had all the riches in the world, but you were never the materialistic type. You loved human interaction rather than riches. Gilgamesh seems to be the polar opposite, but he told you that ever since his best friend died, he realized that he wanted to change. This made you happy, making you think twice about Gilgamesh's egotistical personality. 

    "Come on, let's go home," you told Gilgamesh as you snaked your hand in his.

    Gilgamesh stiffened. "What are you implying?"

    You blushed. "I-I just want to go home!"

    "Very well," said Gilgamesh, gripping your hand tightly. "I assume you are tired. Then let us not waste any more time and head back."

    With a snap of Gilgamesh's fingers, a portal opened and he let you in first before following after you.

 

    After taking a bath, you sighed as you prepared your school supplies for studying. Gilgamesh entertained himself with drinking wine and reading a magazing laying around your room. He did not speak to you fir the next three hours, which was a relief. You focused on your own work. After the fourth hour passed, you decided to take a break for another hour.

    "What kind of magic would be cool to learn?" you asked, turning your chair to look at Gilgamesh.

    Gilgamesh closed the magazine. "Whatever you want to learn. Enhancement can branch out to various kinds of magic, but it is the closest to healing and curing one's illness or injury."

    You hummed. "Healing, huh..."

    "However, it is your decision," said Gilgamesh, shrugging. "Why don't you try focusing on your enhancement skills in the meantime? Since it was your first time learning about it, I highly suggest you master it before learning anything else."

    You sighed. "You're right. I just want to be stronger, and fast... We don't have any idea what kind of enemy we're facing next."

    "You do not have to pressure yourself into learning new magic. You are still a novice, so being reckless in your skills will lead to your death."

    You nodded. "You're right."

    You thought for a moment, staring at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh looked sideways before looking back at you. You gasped and pointed at him.

    "Gilgamesh!" you exclaimed. "I'm engaging you in a fight!"

    "What?" Gilgamesh laughed. "You  _must_ be joking."

    You shook your head. "No, I'm not! I want to fight you! I want to see how good I can get!"

    Gilgamesh grimaced. "I do not wish to fight with you."

    "Come on, please?" you pleaded, tangling your fingers together as you begged. "I want you to go all-out on me and try to beat me in battle!"

    Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "You are  _insane._ I am going to kill you if I do not hold back. Do not get too cocky, mongrel, you know your limits."

    "What, are you chicken?" you teased, imitating a chicken's noise.

    "What?!" shouted Gilgamesh angrily.

    You continued imitating a chicken. Gilgamesh, who was now completely annoyed, slammed the magazine on your bed before summoning a portal with a sword pointed at you. You stopped what you were doing immediately, staring at the blade pointed at your neck.

    "You wish to battle this king? Then so be it."


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action scenes time! I've missed writing action. This is going to be a really long chapter, so hold on tight! Leaving wonderful and informative comments on my work motivate me to keep writing! I hope you guys leave me nice comments to read as I write!

    At nighttime, you and Gilgamesh went to the local playground. There was no one around in sight. You stretched your arms, legs, and back for preparation against Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh, who was standing a few meters away from you, was in his gold armor. He stared at you as you stretched. The sight of you only in your tank top and shorts snapped something in him. However, this was not the time for foolish thoughts. He was going to fight you, all-out, in battle. He didn't want to fight you, but your pleading was enough for him to agree. He realized that you've become his weakness. He didn't want the enemy to know that you were. He sighed as he summoned a glass of wine to drink. When you were finally done preparing, you grinned.

    "I'm not going to hold back!" you shouted at him.

    "I do not need you to," teased Gilgamesh, sighing as he took another sip of his wine.

    You grunted and enhanced your feet for speed. As soon as you were close enough, you jumped. Gilgamesh eyed you, but he did not move from where he stood. You enhanced your fists and attempted to attack him. Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and out came chains from the portals, constricting your right hand. You enhanced your right hand a bit more and pulled, Gilgamesh retracting the chains back to the portal. He honestly didn't want to hurt you. He knew that if he tried not to hold back, he would  _really_ injure you. He pretended to be surprised that you freed yourself from the chains' grasp, but you noticed and shouted at him.

    "I told you not to hold back!" you shouted at him.

    Gilgamesh huffed. "You do not understand the full extent of my power, Y/n. I could kill you if I did not hold back."

    "I don't care!" you shouted, catching your breath.

    Gilgamesh stared at you before approaching you. He raised his hand to place it on your shoulder, only for you to shove it away. He was surprised, but he didn't say anything.

    "I'm not weak, you know," you whispered.

    "I know, and you have proven it to me numerous times already," said Gilgamesh. "However, I cannot follow your order. It is impossible for me not to hold back without thinking that I actually have a chance to kill you."

    "Y-You're right," you said, sighing. "I know you're very strong. I'm just a human being, after all. I just want to see how strong I can get."

    Gilgamesh thought for a moment. He came up with an idea. He backed away from you and summoned dozens of portals with different kinds of weapons ready to attack. Surprised, you jumped away from the closest weapon to you, only to be lightly stabbed by the one behind you. You looked at Gilgamesh, confused.

    "I will attack you with these weapons one-by-one," instructed Gilgamesh. "I will randomly choose what happen to attack you with, and I need you to deflect them with your enhancement technique."

    You gave him a smile. "That's actually a great idea!"

    He sighed. "Better than yours."

    Gilgamesh released one weapon from the portal, to which you flicked away with a punch. Gilgamesh merely stood as he watched, releasing his weapons at you one-by-one. He noticed how fast your reflexes were, which was quite an advantage during battles. Eventually, he bombarded you with multiple weapons at a time. As the training progressed, he went faster and faster until you got grazed on the thigh. Gilgamesh immediately stopped, walking towards you.

    "Excellent," said Gilgamesh, smiling. "You have done better than what most novice magus would do. However, we need to stop and tend to your wound."

    "I'm doing fine," you said, grabbing a handkerchief from your short pocket to wrap around the gash.

    "You seem to be used to getting stabbed," pointed out Gilgamesh, staring at you as you tended to your wound.

    "I'm not sure if that's a compliment," you said, chuckling before standing up.

    "It is," said Gilgamesh, nodding slightly. "Anyone who is not used to getting stabbed will obviously scream and beg me to stop."

    "Well, it's something you get used to when you keep thinking that the pain means nothing," you told him with a smile.

    "Quite an odd statement coming from a mongrel who had her heart broken at least twice."

    You glared at Gilgamesh. "Hey, that's going too far."

    Gilgamesh laughed. "Well, is it not so? You are pretty weak when it comes to men."

    "No, I'm not!" you bit back.

    "If you have enough energy to shout, then I suggest we continue," said Gilgamesh, turning to walk away.

    You sighed. "Right..."

    The two of you continued to train. Two figures stood on the rooftop of a building a few yards away, watching your every move. One figure was male while the other was female. The male figure had white hair and a black cloak. He held a black broadsword in his right hand. The woman was the same woman who attacked Hume's mansion a day prior. She wore a violet cloak and a black hood, covering her identity. The young man with white hair stared at you intensely as you trained with Gilgamesh.

    "They are quite ignorant, aren't they?" said the young man. "Do they not have any idea how vulnerable they look, training in an open space with their skills displayed for everyone to see?"

    "Yes, and they're your mission, Assassin," said the woman. "I want you to take that little girl and pry her from her lover's arms."

    "Quite a difficult mission, Master," said Assassin in a monotonous voice. "I will make sure she is nowhere near him."

    "I will help you with that, Assassin," said the woman, giggling.

    "Alright, I think that settles it!"

    You huffed as you tried to catch your breath. Gilgamesh yawned, snapping his fingers for the portals to disappear. You hurried over to Gilgamesh's side, smiling. He scoffed, looking away from you. You wiped the sweat off your forehead.

    "Come on, let's go home!" you told him.

    Gilgamesh nodded. "Very well."

    "Gilgamesh. Y/n."

    You and Gilgamesh, confused, turned to the source of the voice. From within the shadows emerged Arthur, in his full suit of armor. Gilgamesh was quick to shield you from Saber, standing between you and him. Arthur looked quite serious.

    "I am sorry for coming back," said Arthur. "There is some unfinished business that I needed to attend to."

    "Your presence is unwanted here, Saber," said Gilgamesh. "I suggest you turn your back and leave."

    "Yes, but it is  _you_ who I wanted to have a word with... Gilgamesh."

    Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow whilst you watched carefully. Arthur is acting strange, you thought.

    "Whatever do you want to tell me?" asked Gilgamesh.

    "You've done well with stealing  _my_ woman," said Arthur. "However, I believe I need to take her back."

    Arthur waved his hand and pointed it towards Gilgamesh, and summoned glowing violet chains that wrapped around his figure. Gilgamesh, surprised, struggled to break free. The Assassin from earlier appeared from the shadows and quickly grabbed you from behind. You shouted, attempting to use enhancement, only for Assassin to hit your head with the hilt of his sword, knocking you out. Gilgamesh, grunted as he tried to break free, but Arthur held him quite strongly. Gilgamesh noticed Arthur's eyes glowing red. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

    "Struggle all you might,  _King of Heroes..._ "

    Arthur's form disappeared within a shroud of black fog before turning into the woman you and Gilgamesh have encountered before. Gilgamesh's eyes widened at the revelation.

    "... And you might just lose every bit of energy that you have," continued the woman.

    "What is this, preposterous fiend?!" shouted Gilgamesh.

    "Just a little trick up my sleeve," said the woman, shrugging. "We'll be taking her now. Thank you so much for your cooperation, King of Heroes!"

    "You coy bitch!" shouted Gilgamesh.

    The woman turned to Assassin. "Go!"

    Assassin nodded before disappearing in the shadows, carrying you in his arms. The woman turned back to Gilgamesh, who was trying to summon his weaponry, but failed. The woman chuckled. 

    "These chains prevent any mana from flowing through your magic circuits," explained the woman. "Therefore, the usage of magic has been nullified."

    "You filthy wretch," mumbled Gilgamesh as he glared at her. "What do you plan on doing to that mongrel?"

    "Hmm... I wonder," hummed the woman. "Maybe use her as a backup plan for me to summon the  _Holy Grail._ "

    "Of course," said Gilgamesh, sighing. "You plan on draining her of her life force and mana to achieve such heights. Such a typical approach to a shortcut on achieving the grail, foul woman."

    "Oh, but you don't know  _everything_ about this woman," said the woman, smirking. "She had the ability to summon  _you;_ an  _anomaly in this Holy Grail War._ "

    "How did I become an anomaly?" asked Gilgamesh, raising eyebrow. "From all the Servants in the world, you must be the worst anomaly."

    The woman clicked her tongue. "She is  _that_ powerful, King of Heroes. Being able to summon a Heroic Spirit with godlike attributes... Without the experience of a true magus, at that."

    "She has of no use to you. Try all you must, she will struggle her way through everything you do to her."

    "You have put such faith on a small woman, King of Heroes. That is where you've been mistaken. We have been eyeing all of your movements ever since you have been brought upon by the woman. She has been nothing but a burden to you, was she not?"

    "You are wasting your time with this fruitless chatter. If you have plans on doing something to her, then leave me be. I do not need someone like you to spite me."

    The woman smiled. "Very well, King of Heroes. Goodnight--"

    ?

    Everything went black. The woman removed the chains from Gilgamesh's body and disappeared. Gilgamesh was left in the playground, vulnerable and fast asleep. 

 

    "Where's Gilgamesh?!"

    "Calm down, Master did not kill him."

    You were in an unknown location, but it looked as if you were in some sort of temple. A chain fused with magic were wrapped around your wrists and ankles, preventing you from breaking free. Assassin sat on the floor, his sword beside him. He watched as you attempted to squirm.

    "There's no use in struggling, little Master," said Assassin. "The more you do, the more the chains absorb more of your mana."

    "W-What are you talking about?" you asked, surprised by his inquiry.

    "I don't understand the entire gist of it, but my Master said that those chains absorb one's mana supply till it's dry," explained Assassin. "Since it's difficult to harvest mana without being painful, you have at least a day to live."

    "W-What?!"

    The woman from earlier appeared from the shadows. You glared at her, with her returning it with a smile.

    "Don't worry about your dear husband, little girl," said the woman. "Let's say... He's taking a warm and gentle nap in the middle of the playground."

    "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" you shouted at her. "Did you hurt Gilgamesh?!"

    "Calm down, little Master," said Assassin, standing up. "If you continue exerting that much energy, you're going to pass out."

    "Yes, and we don't want you to pass out," said the woman. "Oh, we haven't formally introduced ourselves. I'm Caster. This is my Servant, Assassin."

    Caster gestured to the young man. Assassin bowed his head. You were in complete shock.

    "How can a Servant... have another Servant...?" you muttered to yourself.

    "It's one of the wonders of being a Caster Servant," said Caster with a giggle.

    "Master," called Assassin to Caster, "what do we do about the other Servants?"

    "Let them be," said Caster, shrugging. "They have of no use to me, since we already have the girl."

    "Rider's location remains unknown. We need to do something about it, or else we might encounter an ambush."

    Caster smiled. "Cease being so uptight, Assassin. We need to take things slow."

    "Lancer's location is also unknown," said Assassin, hefting his sword behind him.

    Caster frowned. "Be on lookout, if you're that worried."

    Assassin nodded, leaving the temple. You were starting to feel a little weak. Caster gave you a taunting smile. It was annoying. Everything happened so fast. You just wanted to be with Gilgamesh again. Caster approached you, cupping your right cheek.

    "Don't worry, little girl."

     _There is salvation in death._

 

Gilgamesh eventually woke up, still on the playground. It was still nighttime. He quickly stood up, looking around. He remembered everything that had happened. You were kidnapped by Caster and Assassin. He ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance. They took you away from him. He was growing even more frustrated when he realized he had no idea where you were. He was about to leave when he felt another presence in the playground. He turned to look what's behind him, seeing another figure emerging from the bushes. This time, Gilgamesh summoned multiple portals and aimed it at the figure. He waited for the person to come out.

    It was Arthur. 

    "You again, you wretched woman?!" screamed Gilgamesh. "Where's Y/n?! If you do not tell me where she is right now, I will end your life! I will wipe your existence off the map called life!"

    Arthur held his hands up.

    "I have no idea what you're talking about, King of Heroes," said Arthur. "I am here because of my Master's orders. He noticed an immense amount of magic in this area, but it immediately disappeared."

    "Cease your lying!" shouted Gilgamesh, daring to release the weapons from the portals. "If you're not that woman, then prove it!"

    "Master Hume, please show yourself," said Arthur.

    Hume emerged from the bushes, brushing the leaves off of his clothing. He walked over to where Arthur and Gilgamesh were.

    Hume smiled. "Good evening, Gilgamesh! It has just been a day, but it seems you have encountered trouble!"

    "Why are you two here?" asked Gilgamesh menacingly.

    "We've noticed an amazing amount of magic spreading around this area," explained Hume. "We also noticed your presence, but we were curious as to why it was only you. You're usually with Y/n."

    "That vapid mongrel has been kidnapped by that Caster," said Gilgamesh, crossing his arms. "I've no idea where they went, but I am sure that I need to hasten my pace and get to her."

    "I understand how much Y/n means to any and other Servants around," explained Hume. "With her supply, I'm sure she can wield at least two Servants in her arsenal."

    "I have detected a strong aura of magic in the surrounding area of a local temple," said Arthur. "That Caster seems to contain so much magic that she cannot conceal her location. We need to be very careful when we approach."

    "I will go there by myself," said Gilgamesh, turning to walk away.

    "It's going to be dangerous, Gilgamesh," said Arthur. "Can you not stay and listen in on our plan."

    "With that Caster taking on your form, the more I cannot find it in myself to trust others. You can plan all you want; I need that mongrel back."

    "Gilgamesh... Did you...?"

    "It is none of your business."

    Without another word, Gilgamesh opened a portal and entered it. Arthur stared at where Gilgamesh had disappeared.

    "He's changed," said Arthur.

    Hume smiled. "It's not that rare whe  Servants and Masters engage in romantic relationships. You have the capacity to be in one as well, Saber."

    "Yes, but I have lost that opportunity when I have given Y/n the dagger," muttered Arthur. "Gilgamesh is the closest thing to a man that can rightfully defend her."

    Hume stared at Arthur's back.

    "The plan you have in mind... I want you to be careful."

    Arthur nodded. 

    "Yes, Master."

 

    Gilgamesh arrived at the local temple, noting how heavy the atmosphere was. Gilgamesh detected multiple entities within its premises. He stopped on his tracks, looking around. He was sure that there was a Servant close by. That Caster was smart to fool him, but he won't be fazed now. He continued walking up the steps of the flight of stairs to the shrine, making sure he took slow and steady paces. He stopped as soon as he heard footsteps.

    "Good evening, Gilgamesh."

    He looked up from the steps further from him, seeing the same man who had kidnapped you earlier. In his right hand was the same broadsword he used to knock you out. The memory of it enraged Gilgamesh, making him scowl deeper than usual.

    "I will make sure that you will not enter the temple," said Assassin. "Your Master is quite energetic. She doesn't seem to be calming down anytime soon. If she continues beint stubborn, then no doubt will she die earlier."

    "Whatever do you mean, gray accomplice?" asked Gilgamesh in a teasing tone.

    "Master is absorbing her of her mana and life force," explained Assassin. "She will emerge victorious. Once we get rid of the anomaly, which is you, then we will have no other problems with finishing off the rest of the Servants."

    "You and your bitch of a Master will not be getting rid of me too easily," said Gilgamesh proudly, smirking. "I honestly could not believe that you even have the bravery to take me on. Only those who are worthy of the king's wrath can truly taste my strength."

    Assassin's eyes narrowed. "You are an egotistical being, Gilgamesh. I will make sure your mouth will be sewn shut."

    Gilgamesh's smile widened. "I'd like to see you try, mongrel."

    Assassin wasted no time and charged at Gilgamesh, his sword ready. Gilgamesh summoned a long sword and blocked Assassin's attack, making Assassin jump back and skid on the stairs' steps. Gilgamesh now summoned several portals and projected weapons at Assassin. Assassin quickly flung the weapons away with his own sword before charging once Gilgamesh stopped for a split second. Gilgamesh moved to the side before summoning multiple chains to constrict Assassin. With Assassin's breathtaking speed, he managed to dodge each and one of them before partaking with Gilgamesh in a parry. Gilgamesh quickly summoned a sword to block off Assassin and clash his sword with Assassin's.

    "Is that all you can do, Gilgamesh?" asked Assassin. "Throwing various weapons at the enemy? Do you not know how to wield a blade?"

    Gilgamesh, angered by Assassin"s words, grunted softly before throwing him off with his blade. Surprised, Assassin twirled and landed on his feet.

    "Your raw strength is something worthy of praise," said Assassin, huffing. "I'm surprised. You'd go this far to retrieve your Master. I thought everything was worthless to you besides your best friend? Is that not what was written about you?"

    Gilgamesh summoned chains again and successfully constricted Assassin. Assassin began ti struggle.

    "What humans have written may have been misinterpreted," said Gilgamesh. "My friend wanted me happy. I am going to  _save what's giving me joy._ "

    Assassin scoffed. "Interesting... Since you're quite an honest man, I will tell you what my Master has in store for your Master."

    Gilgamesh didn't say anything as he glared at Assassin.

    "My Master will be using your Master's mana storage to sustain the summoning of the Greater Grail," explained Assassin. "With your Master's mana, my own Master will be able to get the True Grail in her hands, thus the end of the war."

    "Can she not summon the grail herself?" asked Gilgamesh in a threatening tone.

    Assassin tried to shake his head. "Her own storage was not enough. She is gathering a lot of Servants for the very purpose. She also summoned me as her bodyguard and fodder. Even if you kill me off, she will succeed in her mission."

    Gilgamesh, not wanting to hear anymore of what Assassin has to say, summoned a sword close to Assassin's neck and brutally beheaded him. Assassin's dettached head flew in the air for a moment before hitting the ground with a thud mixed with a slimy sound. Blood spewed out of his neck, raining down on the concrete steps of the temple. Eventually, Assassin disappeared in silver shimmers. Gilgamesh did not have the time to chit-chat when you're in grave danger. He wondered why Caster would use a weak Servant such as Assassin to guard the temple. He assumed that she had more with her. Gilgamesh continued up the steps with more precision and speed.

    Meanwhile, Arthur and Hume decided to enter the temple from a different direction. However, they were suddenly pushed back by an invisible in the surrounding area of the temple. Arthur grunted before summoning his invisble sword and taking a swing at the force field. Arthur was electrocuted by the force field, making him jump back slightly. His grip on his sword tightened.

    "Do you have any idea how to get around this, Master?" asked Arthur. "I cannot sense the said life force of the second Servant near the temple. It seems Gilgamesh has already defeated him."

    "As expected of him," said Hume as he looked through the book he had with him. "It seems this field cancels out any form of Servant skills. It takes a massive amount of mana to put this up. Any and all kinds of creatures, except those of Beasts and Gods, cannot enter the field."

    "Does that mean Gilgamesh can enter?" asked Arthur, turning to Hume. "He has an essence of a god within him."

    Hume gave Arthur a sympathetic smile. "Gilgamesh-san may have the essence of a god, but he is not pure. He still have the blood of a human being in him. Let me look into half-bloods for a moment..."

    "We have to enter this force field quickly. Whatever god knows what that Caster is going to do to Y/n."

    "Half-bloods cannot enter the field," said Hume, sighing. "It seems we have trouble in hour hands."

    "Can there anything else be done?" asked Arthur, worried.

    Hume hummed. "Since I have been learning about seals, I will try to at least open a hole on the field. Go to Gilgamesh. Tell him about our plans."

    Arthur nodded. "Understood, Master."

    Arthur disappeared within the rows of trees of the forest surrounding the temple. Hume sighed as he pulled a handful of paper seals from his shirt. He began relaying magic on each of them. 

    "I hope these would come in handy..."

 

    Gilgamesh kept walking up the steps. He was getting fed up with how long the steps were. He suddenly felt a presence of another Servant, much stronger, getting closer. He readied his weapons directed to where the presence was. Arthur appeared from the shadows, blade in hand. He stared at Gilgamesh with a serious expression.

    "Even if you arrive at the temple, there is a force field surrounding the temple," explained Arthur. "Even I cannot enter. My Master is preparing seals for us to have the possibility of entrance. Please, come with me. Let us go to my Master."

    Arthur turned his back on Gilgamesh and began to walk away. Gilgamesh stared at him as he went away.

    "She does not love you anymore, Arthur," said Gilgamesh. "That is why I do not understand why you would go through such lengths for her. I could very well do everything alone, but you and your Master have decided to intervene."

    Arthur stopped talking, but he didn't turn to face Gilgamesh.

    "The acts of love do not have to be reciprocated," said Arthur. "I am doing everything of my own volition. I have requested this of my Master, and he gladly agreed."

    "The two of you are an outlandish pair," said Gilgamesh, following Arthur. "I do not understand your intentions, but it seems I have no other choice. I will exhaust all possibilities to save that mongrel."

    Arthur turned his head and smiled at Gilgamesh.

    "Yeah... Me too."

 

    Hume placed five seals forming a star pattern on the force field. As if right on time, Arthur and Gilgamesh appeared. Hume huffed, activating the seals one at a time. It seems Hume was using a vast amount of mana at his disposal.

    "After activating the five seals, a hole will apear right in the center of these seals," said Hume. "It will take about two minutes for me to keep it open, so please prepare yourselves as I attempt to open it."

    Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean... Master, you're not coming with us?"

    Hume grimaced. "I'm sorry, Arthur... I'm going to have to ask the two of you to find the source of the force field. I will stay right here and wait for the two of you to come back."

    Arthur stared at Hume. Hume smiled.

    "Please do not worry about me," said Hume. "My mana will be greatly depleted after I fix these seals. I can defend myself if another one of Caster's minions come, but only enough to hold them off."

    "Thank you, Master," said Arthur, bowing his head.

    He turned to Gilgamesh. Hume busied himself with the seals.

    "It's going to be just the two of us who will fight Caster," said Arthur. "I hope we have put our differences behind us as we start anew as allies."

    "I still do not understand why you would help us," mumbled Gilgamesh, giving Arthur a pointed look.

    "It's all for the sake of what is right," said Arthur, smiling.

    He held out his hand for Gilgamesh to shake. Gilgamesh glanced at his hand before looking back at his face.

    "I am Arthur Pendragon," said Arthur. "I am the King of Knights, King of Camelot, and the King of Britain. It is a pleasure to be your ally."

    Gilgamesh stared at Arthur's hand for a few seconds before shaking it.

    "I am Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk," said Gilgamesh, smirking. "And now, the world."

    Arthur chuckled. "Of course. The King of Heroes always gets what he wants, and thus I shall provide."

    Gilgamesh laughed. Hume cleared his throat, making Gilgamesh and Arthur turn to them. Hume held one hand out to keep the hole on the force field open. Arthur quickly ran over to his Master's side.

    "Master, are you alright?" asked Arthur, concerned.

    Hume nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Please do not worry about me; worry about Y/n. For some reason, her presence is getting a little faint. Please save her."

    This news struck Gilgamesh. He immediately shoved Arthur to the side and went inside the hole on the field. Arthur, surprised, eventually followed suit. The hole closed with Hume on the other side, waving his hand at Gilgamesh and Arthur.

    "They're in the middle of the temple," said Arthur. "Gilgamesh, does it ever make you wonder who Caster's Master is?"

    "If you have an idea, I'd very much like to know," said Gilgamesh as they both cautiously approached the temple.

    "No, I do not," said Arthur, sighing as he looked around. "That is why I want you to find out who it is."

    Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "Do you not seek this foul human being yourself?"

    Arthur shook his head. "No. I do not."

    "Why--"

    "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

    Gilgamesh and Arthur were surprised to hear your voice. They hurried and entered the closest entrance to the temple, eyes widening at the sight before them. They saw you helplessly struggling with chains wrapped around your hands and feet, with Caster stroking your face quite gently. Gilgamesh was now angry, his face quite hidden in the shadows. Arthur didn't have to look at Gilgamesh to know that he was gravely furious.

    "Gilgamesh, I'd like you to fight Caster," said Arthur, readying his blade. "I will release Y/n from her chains."

    "Yes, gladly," said Gilgamesh in a deep voice, summoning dozens of portals behind him. "I will make sure that she will get a taste of my true power."

    Arthur scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure she will enjoy savoring your power."

    Without wasting another second Arthur dashed at Caster. She immediately blocked Arthur's attack, throwing him backwards. Arthur sighed, glaring at Caster. She smiled.

    "Oh, your princes have come to take you home, little girl," said Caster teasingly. "Arthur Pendragon. What a handsome young king... Your sword is what I am after!"

    Caster began to summon her magic. Arthur huffed before raising his sword in the air.

    "If you want my blade, then try to pry it from my hands," challenged Arthur. "I ask for the Lady of the Lake for guidance as I unveil the world's strongest blade:  _Excalibur!_ "

    With the mention of Arthur's Noble Phantasm, thunder boomed and a great gust of wind engulfed the area, surrounding the temple with dust. Gilgsmesh stood still, pointing his portals towards Caster's direction. Caster grunted as she tried to fight off the gust of wind.

    "Gilgamesh!" shouted Arthur. "Now!"

    Arthur quickly fled and ran towards you. Caster shouted in frustration, summoning skeleton warriors to fend off Arthur. Arthur quickly turned them into dust with the swing of his great blade. Gilgamesh, on the other hand, began to bombard Caster with a myriad of weapons. Full of sheer and pure anger, Gilgamesh didn't let Caster fight back. He kept on attacking her to, at least, let out his anger and frustration and to let Arthur get to you. 

    When Arthur finally had a good look on you, he noticed your hair was turning white. He held your face and noticed how pale you were. Your eyes were soulless. He tried calling out your name, but you didn't respond. Arthur cursed, taking a step back to ready his blade before swinging. The chains burst into millions of pieces after several swings, but you were free. Caster noticed before quickly dashing towards you and Arthur. Gilgamesh, who was still profoundly furious of what Caster had done, wrapped her in chains and began bombarding her once again.

    "You are not going anywhere, Caster," said Gilgamesh grimly. "After the violent acts that you habe wrought upon this mongrel, I will have to execute you."

    "You are very strong... King of Heroes," muttered Caster as she tried to catch her breath.

    Gilgamesh summoned a blade and pierced it through Caster's abdomen, making her shout. Blood began seeping through her cloak. She spat out blood, glaring at Gilgamesh.

    "I did not tell you to speak, lowly gremlin," said Gilgamesh in a booming voice. "You will pay for what you have done."

    Caster laughed loudly. "Well, I must say... You are too late to save the princess from her lonely castle! She barely has a few minutes left due to her incessant struggling!"

    Arthur held you in his arms, sinking to the floor. He couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight of you. Your labored breathing pained him, and he held your hand tightly as he kissed your forehead.

    "You cannot die here, my love."

 

    You opened your eyes, realizing that you were in an open space with nothing but the dark sky above your head. Stars painted the entire sky, comets and meteors showering specific coordinates at a given place. The floor beneath you was made of pristine blue waters. You could see your reflection, and the sea creatures that were swimming right beneath your feet. You began walking around, wondering where you were.

    "Hello?" you called out.

    "Hi, Y/n."

    You gasped, turning to see Arthur. He was in his armor, with his hands behind his back. He was smiling quite serenely. You quickly approached him, engulfing him in a hug.

    "I... I thought I was going to die!" you cried out, tears welling up your eyes.

    Arthur returned your hug with the same amount of pressure.

    "Unfortunately, you  _have_ died."

    You slightly pulled away from him, confused.

    "W-What...?" you muttered.

    "Right now, you're dead," said Arthur. "However, I'm giving you my life force and mana supply. My mana is not that great, but I'm sure you will be able to restore them completely if you rested."

    Arthur smiled at you. You stared at him, mortified.

    "You're... You're going to die if that happened!" you shouted, gripping him tightly. "You didn't have to go this far just for me, Arthur!"

    "I chose this path because I think it is the best choice," said Arthur, giving you a stern look. "I do not care about what happens to me. I have been fated to die and disappear ever since I was summoned. This is nothing new, Y/n."

    Tears began rolling down your cheeks. Your grip on him loosened, but you remained holding him.

    "I don't want you to die," you whispered.

    "This is the best way to die," whispered Arthur in return, placing a gentle hand on your head.

    You were quiet for a moment. Arthur sighed, hugging you tightly.

    "Please do not be sad anymore," said Arthur. "Do not make me think that this choice has been wrong. I have thought long and hard for this. Yes, you are a woman worth the sacrifice. I can see how Gilgamesh fancied you. You are strong-willed."

    "Why would you do something that... takes forever to decide?"

    "It's because I love you," answered Arthur. "I have told you that multiple times already."

    You stared at Arthur. He was laughing in a carefree manner. 

    "You love me... that much?"

    "Yes," answered Arthur. "I think, if I died in the hands of the woman I have loved, then I don't think there's any regret left in me."

    "What about Uncle Hume? You're going to leave him just like that?"

    "We have different missions, you see. This is mine. Knowing that you are in a dangerous place in life right now, I cannot risk losing you. I have grown to love you, after all."

    You sobbed. "Arthur, please don't leave."

    Arthur slightly pulled away and cupped your right cheek. He gave you a reassuring smile.

    "I will always be with you."

 

    Gilgamesh grunted as he swung Caster with his chains, avoiding her laser beams. He glanced at Arthur, seeing that he was still holding onto you tightly. For some reason, a comforting golden glow was covering Arthur's entire figure. Somehow, Gilgamesh understood the point of him fighting Caster. He did not waste any more time and stabbed Caster on the left shoulder. She screamed, making her struggle fiercely from Gilgamesh's chains. She broke free after phasing through the chains with what was left of her mana, sending a barrage of skeleton warriors to Gilgamesh. He summoned another dozen of portals directed at the skeleton warriors, raining weapons upon them. The temple now seemed like a battlefield, with various weapons strewn about. Caster was about to run towards you and Arthur when Gilgamesh strangled her with one chain. She has grown weaker, for she has given a huge sum of her mana for the ritual of summoning the Greater Grail.

    "Give up," commanded Gilgamesh. "I will not let your magic tricks work its way through me. This is how you end, Caster."

    "Ah..." managed Caster, breathing heavily. "It seems the other king is giving his life force to that dear little girl..."

    "What?!" shouted Gilgamesh, eyes widening.

    Gilgamesh summoned a few portals to chain Caster's arms and legs. He then summoned another three portals to stab her through her chest, abdomen, and left thigh. She let out a ferocious scream, echoing throughout the entire temple. Gilgamesh approached you and Arthur, but he merely stared as Arthur slowly disintegrated.

    "Fool," muttered Gilgamesh.

     _How could you do this to yourself...?_

 

As soon as Arthur pulled away from your grasp, his right hand began to fade. Shocked, you quickly grabbed his hand tried to hold it in yours. You caught nothing but air. Arthur sighed, smiling serenely.

    "You'll be waking up soon," said Arthur. "Don't worry."

    "Please don't do this, Arthur!" you shouted, tears rolling down your cheeks.

    "My love, everything's going to be alright," said Arthur, placing his left hand on your right shoulder. "Do not worry about me. My life is nothing but a mere projection of the grail. I can be resurrected in the next war."

    You held his left hand with both your hands. You stared at him.

    "What about the endless sunsets you wanted to see?" you asked him.

    "Looking at you, I do not need to do so anymore. I'm sorry I did nothing but hurt you. I broke your trust, and it was the worst thing a king such as I would ever do."

    "Forget about that! I don't care anymore! I just don't want you to go!"

    Arthur leaned forward and kissed you again on the forehead. It was longer this time, and he stayed like that for a few minutes. His calves began to fade.

    "Gilgamesh is with you," said Arthur. "You will not further be meddled by someone such as I. I am at peace now. I have forgiven all that needs to be forgiven. However, it was true when I told you that I love you. I will never forget the kindness and forgiveness that you have shown me. Continue your purity along the way, my love. It will conquer the weakest of hearts."

    "Arthur..." You sniffed, blinking away the tears in your eyes.

    He smiled. "I love you."

    He now hugged you tightly, as if he never wants to ever let you go.

    "Farewell, Y/n," whispered Arthur. "Please do not do anything that will compromise your loving relationship with Gilgamesh. With my death, I have given you the honor of new magecraft. With it, I hope you will be able to save the people around you."

    With his left hand, he quickly snaked to your right to hold yours. An amazing bluish glow appeared for a few seconds before disappearing.

    "Do not take it for granted," whispered Arthur. "With it, I hope you will remember me."

    Arthur, with only his upper body left of him, pulled you closer. You were sobbing out loud now, your hands covering your face.

    Arthur shushed you. "Please do not grieve anymore. What's done has been done. Please remember to look after yourself. After Gilgamesh. I love you..."

    Arthur smiled easily as he completely faded away. With nothing left of Arthur to embrace you, you knelt on the floor. The resonance on the water beneath you traveled a few yards away. You stared into nothingness. You did not understand why it had to be this way.

    You screamed and shut your eyes tightly, sinking to the floor.

 

    "Mongrel!"

    The first thing you heard when you woke up was Gilgamesh's concerned voice. You opened your eyes and saw him crouching before you. He looked the mixture of angry and worried at the same time. You sat up, groaning as you rubbed the back of your head.

    "Gilgamesh...?" you called out in a small voice.

    "Yes, it is I," said Gilgamesh, grabbing your arms to help you stand. "The Caster I have fought was nothing but cow fodder. She disappeared as soon as Arthur disappeared."

    Your eyes widened. So it was real...

    "Arthur is... gone," you whispered, gaze lowered.

    "Yes," said Gilgamesh, feeling a little awkward. "The surrounding area is now stagnant of magic. The force field seems to have disappeared as well."

    "And Uncle Hume...?" you asked, gazing up at Gilgamesh.

    Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "I've no idea what's happened to him."

    "Gilgamesh! Y/n!"

    Gilgamesh helped you stand up fully. He continued to support you as Hume approached you both. He was sweating, catching his breath. When he finally calmed down, he stood up straight. He looked quite upset.

    "Arthur's mission is finished," said Hume. "The poor boy... He told me he wanted to save you so badly."

    You glared at him. "And you let him...?"

    "What he wants is none of my business," said Hume, shrugging. "It was all part of the plan, anyway."

    All part of...?

    Your eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!"

    Hume smirked. "Everything has been planned from the start, dear. You joining the Holy Grail War was no accident. Do you not understand? I was the one who told Arthur to get you involved. To become friends with you. Somehow and some way, he truly was just a boy and not a king. He fell in love with the likes of. I knew that I had to do something about it, so I let him take on this suicide mission of his. I couldn't care less. Now the two of you need to die."

    "You--!"

    With the last thing you heard was Gilgamesh's voice, a blinding light surrounded the entire temple. You felt Gilgamesh embrace you, as if to shield you from the light. When the light finally faded, you found yourself falling in the same scenery when you were falling inside one of Gilgamesh's portals. Gilgamesh was still holding you, tightly, as you two fell into the abyss.

    "You can... never trust anyone in this war," you whispered. "Arthur has been true to himself... My uncle was the one being manipulative..."

    Gilgamesh shushed you. "I do not have the time and patience to be listening to so much stress at the moment. The only thing that matters to me is that you are living and in one piece."

    You didn't respond. You smiled and returned Gilgamesh's embrace.

    "Thank you for saving me."


	13. Stagnance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as you and Gilgamesh got home, everything was silent. Nothing was coming in and out of your mind. All you could do was stare at Gilgamesh, who in return, stared back at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Eventual SMUT in this chapter! (Something some of us may have been waiting for for a while...)

    Too tired to stand, Gilgamesh gladly carried you and placed you on your bed. He snapped his fingers, making the portal disappear. He sat by the edge of the bed, his armor quickly morphing into his casual clothing. He turned to look at you, sighing with relief when he saw your reddish cheeks. Your face was full of color now. However, he has a lot to worry about. Knowing that other Masters and Servants were after her, he needed to be extra careful with their activities. You sighed, sitting up from your bed.

    "Uncle Hume... was a traitor as well," you said, still confused by what recently took place.

    "For all we know, he might be working with that Caster," said Gilgamesh. "They have all been fools. Arthur trusted his Master so much to the point that his Master was lenient of his actions. He was a good king, but he was not smart."

    You looked down on your hands. You remembered Arthur holding them. You remembered Arthur telling you that he was passing on a new magecraft for you to use. You looked at Gilgamesh, who seems to be resting in his own mind space.

    "Arthur gave me some sort of magecraft," you told Gilgamesh. "I have no idea what it's called, though." 

    "As expected: an aide-memoire from Arthur," mumbled Gilgsmesh before turning to look at you. "However, I cannot allow you to explore it just yet. I want you to rest. You have done so much in the past few days that I cannot just let you do as you please, not in your current physical and mental state. I suggest you take the time off from your studies and stay in bed with me."

    You blushed. "Hey, you know I can't do that!"

    Gilgamesh grinned. "And why not? Do you think I'm  _terrible_ in bed?" 

    "Shut up," you said, sighing. "I don't want to skip classes. I'm the Master here, so I get to be somehow in charge... sometimes."

    "Listen to yourself. Do you really think that pushing yourself will make you feel better? I remember not having a Master that is a complete and utter fool. Your sacrifices are enough. I cannot let you out of my sight ever again."

    You smiled at him. "Thanks, Gilgamesh, but I'm seriously going to school tomorrow. Whether you like it or not. If you don't want to come with me, then you can stay here at home."

    "Nonsense!" shouted Gilgamesh. "I will attend that boring and godforsaken school if it means being able to be by your side everyday. If you really want to go tomorrow, then it seems I cannot stop you. You're a pathetic and reckless human being, after all."

    You sighed, turning away from him. "You didn't have to throw in that little insult in, you know?"

    Gilgamesh laughed before he scrambled towards you and gave you a kiss on the forehead. You blushed, but you didn't look at him. 

    "It's about time we rest. Goodnight."

    "Goodnight, Gilgamesh."

 

    At least a month has passed since the incident. You and Gilgamesh have done nothing but train during nighttime after school. You were glad that Kiyoko finally woke up from her coma, but she never once looked at you or talked to you during class. The investigation done to the school grounds about the broken walls of school's main building entrance ran cold. Nobody knew what really happened, and so they renovated the place and the police stopped coming. Club activities went back to normal, and even if Keiji didn't allow Gilgamesh to join the club, he was forced to agree to let him stay during club hours just to be with you.

    After school, there were no club activities that day. You and Gilgamesh stayed behind to see if there were anything strange happening around school. It was as if you two were on patrol. The two of you entered the gym with the help of Gilgamesh's teleportation ability. You began looking around, even in the storage room. Nothing odd. Even Gilgamesh said that there were no other presences in the gym. You sighed, taking a seat on the stage of the gymnasium.

    "Okay, school's in the clear," you told Gilgamesh. "I hope Kiyoko's the only Master in this school."

    Gilgamesh sat beside you, practically invading your personal space. He leaned his arm on yours.

    "We can never be too confident," said Gilgamesh in a matter-of-fact tone. "Masters and Servants have the ability to conceal their presence. However, it is well that there are no other presences within the area."

    "Yeah..." you said, nodding.

    Gilgamesh hummed. "Have you ever had sexual fantasies over Arthur?"

    His question caught you off-guard. Your eyes widened before blushing immensely. You lowered your gaze to your feet.

    "What the hell's with that kind of question?!" you asked, a little to loudly.

    "Calm down, mongrel," said Gilgamesh, sighing in annoyance. "Answer the question I am posing to you, mongrel. I am getting impatient."

    "J-Jeez," you muttered. "Well... I'm not going to lie... Arthur used to take his shirt off during PE class... He has great muscle build and his abdomen just... takes the cake..."

    You wanted to slap yourself. You were talking about a dead man. Gilgamesh hummed, as if he were seething anger. 

    "I see," said Gilgamesh, finally. "Of course you would like a man like him, a man bearing the qualities of the ideal lover, at that." 

    "Don't say that as if you don't have any of the qualities," you said, shooting him a glare. "I mean, you may be rude, but you're actually sympathetic, to say the least."

    "That does not encourage me well," said Gilgamesh, pouting. "Also, what you have described about Arthur is not too sexual. I was referring to sexual activities. If you are uncomfortable with it, then too bad. You've lost your chance."

    My chance...? you wondered. When you realized what he meant, you blushed and nudged him hard on the abdomen.

    "That's not funny, Gilgamesh!" you said, gritting your teeth. "I don't think it's great that we're talking about Arthur like this."

    Gilgamesh huffed, regaining his composure after your assault. He sighed and smiled eventually, leaning his face close to yours, making you turn away shyly.

    "Have we not partaken in indulging our tastes before?" asked Gilgamesh, confused. "You shouldn't be turning your plain yet adorable face from your king. We have not kissed in a while."

    "U-Um..." you mumbled.

    Gilgamesh gently placed a hand on your chin and turned it towards him. You were blushing at the sheer closeness of your faces, but you couldn't pull away. Your heart was beating fast inside your rib cage. Gilgamesh leaned on your neck, taking your scent. The hand that was on your chin began to make its way to the base of your skull, caressing it before running his hand through your hair.

    "Fret not, mongrel," mumbled Gilgamesh in your ear. "Nobody's here."

    Gilgamesh began to kiss your neck, eyeing you to see if you wanted what he was doing. You were blushing, unsure of what to do. You were frozen in place. He placed his other hand on your shoulder, gently rubbing circles on your collarbone. You sighed, calming down. He removed his lips from your neck, staring at you. 

    "Is this what you want?" asked Gilgamesh, not taking his eyes off of you. "I know you want this."

    "C-Can we at least take this someplace else?" you asked, your voice small enough for him to hear.

    Gilgamesh gave you an approving smile. He gave a nod before helping you stand up. He snapped his fingers, a portal opening behind him. He let you go in first, holding your hand, before going after you.

    When the two of you arrived in your bedroom, Gilgamesh wasted no time in gently pushing you on your bed. The soft sheets caressed you before it sank to Gilgamesh's weight. He crawled on top of you, shifting weights from one hand to another before finally meeting you face to face. You merely stared at him, a blush spread across your cheeks and nose. He was perfect. He was too handsome. 

    And you were in love with him.

    "Now, how would you like to proceed?" asked Gilgamesh, leaning back on your neck and sucking on the small skin there.

    You gasped, biting your lip to prevent any sound from coming out. You tried catching your breath before speaking.

    "C-Can we go... slow...?" you asked. "I... I don't... I don't know what to do..."

    Gilgamesh raised himself and smirked. You knew exactly what he was thinking. He chuckled mischievously.

    "Oh, do not worry," whispered Gilgamesh. "I will go with whatever pace you have in mind. If you want me slow..."

    Gilgamesh traced his fingers on the skin of your arm until he reached your neck, before finally landing on the buttons of your school blouse.

    "... I will be  _painfully_ slow."

    He stared at you for a moment, a hand on the topmost button of your blouse.

    "May I?" asked Gilgamesh in a fake polite tone.

    You nodded slowly. You were suddenly afraid. Gilgamesh continued undoing your blouse until it finally came undone. You grabbed his forearm with both your hands and sat up. Your head was lowered, rendering him unable to see your face and expression. He stared at you, waiting for you to speak up. You were gripping tightly onto his forearm.

    "I-I'm not sure I can do this," you said. "I... My body..."

    Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. Yes, you've never had sex in your entire life. The act never crossed your mind, but you were not spared by sexual thoughts of people you've been fond of, particularly Arthur. You felt awkward with your own body, and letting someone else see it and caress it...

    "What of your body?" asked Gilgamesh. "If you have wounds that I do not know of, then I could not care less. What matters is the act that we are doing right now."

    "No, it's--it's not that," you told him, covering your chest. "My body's just... not that great..."

    Gilgamesh stared at you with a confused expression. When he noticed you were not going to raise your head anytime soon, he placed both his hands on each of your cheeks, forcing you to look at him. He stared straight into your eyes, looking quite stern.

    "Do not ever tell this king that any body is not great," said Gilgamesh. "I have told you that I bedded various virgins, but not all of them had the same kind of body. I have my preferences, yes, yet my care is elsewhere. The only thing that matters to me, at this moment, is to prove to you how much I love you."

    Your eyes widened at Gilgamesh's words. You didn't expect such an inquiry from him. When you heard them, you can't help but cry out and hug him around his neck. Gilgamesh, surprised and turned on by the feeling of your chest on his, reluctantly hugged you back. He began to pet your head.

    "I love you so much," you sobbed out loud. "What did I do to deserve a king like you?"

    "To you, I am no king," whispered Gilgamesh. "I will only be the man that will do what he can to please his lover."

    Without waiting for you to speak up, Gilgamesh gently pushed you back to bed. You placed your hands around his neck, entertwining over his nape. He began to kiss your neck, returning back to what he was working on. He began to leave red marks on the right side of your neck, before moving onto the next one. You began thinking of ways to cover that up, but you couldn't care less at the moment. He then began kissing you on your lips. He helped you remove your blouse, throwing it ravagely on the floor. He forced his tongue inside your mouth, circling its entirety. You were unable to fight it in time, him eventually biting your lip until it bled.

    "Hmm," you hummed softly. "G-Gilgamesh...? Um... Please do whatever you want with my body..."

    Gilgamesh chuckled on the skin of chest. He began kissing the top of your right breast, looking at your face to read your expressions. So far, he was getting quited riled up with the small sounds you were squeeking, making his crotch ache with anticipation. His hands snaked to the back of your bra, stopping by the lock. You met his gaze and gave him a shaky nod. 

    Gilgamesh unclasped your bra and discarded it on the floor. He sat up on top of you, staring at your breasts. As if in instinct, you covered it with your arms. He clicked his tongue in frustration and grabbed your arm.

    "Do not hide such wonderful things from me," said Gilgamesh. "They are beautiful. Do not worry."

    "A-Are you sure?" you asked, embarrassed. "M-Maybe they're disfigured, or--"

    Gilgamesh patiently placed his index finger on your lips to quiet you down. You were rambling on and on in the middle of foreplay. You were proving yourself to be more a virgin towards sex than you had anticipated.

    "I do not care," hissed Gilgamesh. "They may as well be flat--I would not care. Now, let me have a taste of what you have been hiding from me..."

    Gilgamesh gently fondled your right breast whilst he sucked at the nipple of your left. The sensation was too much for you to make sense of it. You began mewling underneath him, your back arching every time he licks and teases you. He stopped fondling your breast and held your upper arm tightly, so as to prevent you from moving too much. He tugged your left nipple quite harshly, making you yelp loudly. He stared at you with lust-filled and stern eyes.

    "How sapid," whispered Gilgamesh, leaning back to bite at the mound of your right breast.

    He was going at it too fast, but you wouldn't complain. What he was making you feel rendered you in a state of absolute euphoria. His right hand finally made its way down your skirt and on your underwear. He began to circle on the sensitive bundle that he was quite familiar with. Your body tensed up, making you want to kick Gilgamesh away in reflex. He shushed you and began petting your head with his other hand.

    "Quiet, mongrel," whispered Gilgamesh in a threatening tone. "Do you not like what I am doing to you? Why are you pushing I, the king, away from pleasuring you?"

    You shook your head. It's not that you didn't like what he was doing to you, it was just... too much for you. The emotions you felt were coming at you all at once. You cried out when Gilgamesh prodded on your underwear with two of his fingers. He clicked his tongue in agitation.

    "Answer me when I ask you something," said Gilgamesh in a low, grumbling voice.

    "P-Please g-go... go slower..." you pleaded.

    "Hmph," huffed Gilgamesh, taking his hand away from your underwear. "It seems the wetness you are feeling tells otherwise. You are too patient, my love. You do not have to hold in your desires. But, since you need me to go slower, then I must. My beloved's first time to copulate must be special."

    Gilgamesh talking about sex as if it were an everyday topic to talk about made you flushed. He made his way up, meeting your gaze, before indulging you in a sweet kiss. You excitedly kissed him back, holding him closer to your body. He pulled away when he began to lose the air in his lungs.

    "O-Okay, Gilgamesh," you said as you stared at him. "Please... Please do whatever needs to be done."

    "I will be needing your cooperation, of course," said Gilgamesh with a smile. "I will be the lever on this activity. I will be needing your help at times."

    You returned his smile. "Okay, Gil. C-Can I call you 'Gil' now?"

    Gilgamesh frowned. "No, you may not. Well... Not in front of other mongrels who will have the chance to call me that as well."

    You giggled, finally calming down. "Okay... That's a deal."

    Gilgamesh sighed before getting right back to business. After groping your right breast, he placed his hand on the waistband of your underwear, pulling it downwards. You helped him by raising your knees. He threw the garment along with your other clothing. He stared at you for an awkward amount of time, making you blush and look away. You were now in full view before him, and there was no turning back. No, you wanted this. Gilgamesh gave you a reassuring smile. Even though it was crooked, you understood it to be genuine. He leaned down and began to rub your sweet spot. This made you lightly jump, with Gilgamesh instinctively grabbing your hips a little to hard. He played around by rubbing the sweet pearl of your intimacy before slowly inserting his middle finger. You cried out. Gilgamesh shushed you softly.

    "Does this hurt?" asked Gilgamesh, his finger staying still. 

    You nodded. "Y-Yeah, a little...!"

    Gilgamesh chuckled. "It won't take a while, darling, so just relax. If you're too uptight about this, then it's going to be difficult for us to continue."

    You gave Gilgamesh a reassuring smile. "I-I'm fine... Please, continue. It doesn't hurt anymore..."

    "Very well."

    Gilgamesh pumping his finger in and out of you. You moaned, gripping tightly onto the sheets beneath you. When Gilgamesh noticed that you were getting comfortable, he inserted his index finger.

    "G-Gil!" you screamed. "P-Please... go faster...!"

    Gilgamesh did as he was told and pumped his fingers into her faster. When you felt an unfamiliar heat forming in your stomach, Gilgamesh abruptly stopped and removed his fingers inside you. You flinched and whimpered, turning to gaze at him. The hand he used to finger you was raised, your juices coating the upper portion of his hand. You somewhat felt embarrassed, because you've never seen it come out of your body before. Gilgamesh then began to lick your essence, making you blush. There was something about it that turned you on. 

    "There is something quite satisfying with claiming someone as their own," said Gilgamesh as he sighed in satisfaction. "Very well, I shall allow it. I will do everything for your first time. However, the next time that we get the chance to do this act, I want you to ride the king."

    "H--Eh?!"

    Gilgamesh hushed you angrily now, making you place your hands over your mouth to quiet yourself down. You felt your insides hollow at the absence of Gilgamesh's fingers. Gilgamesh began removing his own clothing, the first thing he easily removed was his black jacket. As soon as he removed the shirt beneath it, your mouth gaped.

    Gilgamesh was built like the god he was. His abdomen was glistening, a thin sheet of sweat covering his entire figure, accentuating each curve of his muscles. His body was between lean and buff, which was just the right amount of muscle mass. You find yourself crawling towards him, touching his abdomen. Gilgamesh grinned.

    "Yes, savor every second of touching the king," teased Gilgamesh.

    You began to palm his crotch area, looking up at him with a needy gaze. He sighed, nodding with a crooked smile. You began to undo his pants, helping him remove it before throwing it on the floor. His size was something worthy of praise. You could feel yourself blushing as you stared at it. It twitched with anticipation.

    "Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Gilgamesh impatiently. "Feast."

    "H-How do I...?" you asked, unsure of where to start. 

    Gilgamesh huffed in annoyance and grabbed your wrist, placing your hand on his shaft. He grunted at the coldness of your hand. You were nervous. You nodded, understanding that you need to rub it up and down. When you began doing it at an average pace, Gilgamesh closed his eyes in bliss. 

    "Make use of that pretty little mouth of yours," muttered Gilgamesh in a deep and low voice.

    You nodded and proceeded to take the tip of his member in your mouth. You began circling your tongue around it, elliciting a small grunt from him. His hand made its way on your hair, gripping lightly.

    "Show me that that's not how low you can go, Y/n," whispered Gilgamesh.

    You began to take at least a quarter of his shaft in your mouth. You gagged a little, looking up at him to see his reaction. He looked like he was enjoying it, but at the same time he was trying to hold it all in. You decided to bob your head up and down faster.

    "Ah, yes," moaned Gilgamesh. "Your mouth feels heavenly... Keep doing that and I might just release it in your mouth..."

    You were curious about the taste of his seed. After several minutes of teasing him, you quickened your pace until you waited for him to cum. He gritted his teeth, grunted, and bucked his hips to meet your mouth. He released his hot seed in your mouth, making you sit up and cough up a few of them. They dripped on your thighs and hands. The taste was somehow bitter, but it didn't taste good. You wondered how porn stars enjoyed the taste of such wetness.

    "We are not yet finished, Y/n," said Gilgamesh, glaring at you. "Lay back down and spread your legs."

    You did as you were told, laying your head on the pillow as you watched Gilgamesh crawl on top of you. You were nervous. You knew what was going to happen next. Gilgamesh remained on top of you, staring at you as if asking for permission. You blushed and shakily nodded.

    "If you do not want to, I will stop," whispered Gilgamesh, leaning close to your ear. "I can indulge you anytime I want to, anyway. This will not be the first time we will engage in crongress. We will do it as many times as we both like."

    You were sure your the blush reached your ears by now. He was right, but you wanted this as well. You couldn't help but feel impatient. The anticipation was getting to you. The adrenaline in your veins were screaming. Gilgamesh waited for your response. You placed both your hands on his shoulders before giving him an encouraging smile.

    "I've wanted this too," you told him. "Right here and right now. And, well... I'm curious..."

    "Then, let me satisfy your curiosity," said Gilgamesh with a mocking smile.

    Gilgamesh aligned himself to your entrance and slowly began pushing inside of you. You screamed as he did so, making him stop for a few seconds to wait for you. You gave him a nod and he continued inserting himself inside of you. When he was fully sheathed, he groaned loudly with you and remained still. He waited for you to adjust to him. You bit your lip, nodding quickly.

    "Ah, Gil..." you moaned out. "Y-You're inside me..."

    "Yes, but the fun is only beginning," said Gilgamesh as he breathed heavily. "Do you want me to continue?"

    Gilgamesh's consideration of your feelings was what turned you on the most. You never saw this sweet side of him whenever the two of you were going about your routines normally. This side of him--this caring side, made you feel happy and giddy.

    Gilgamesh began rocking into you. The pace was slower than normal. He was making sure that you were getting used to the sensation of being pounded. When the pain disappeared, you began to moan melodically. Gilgamesh was satisfied with this, making him hasten his pace.

    "C-Can you do me harder, Gil...?" you pleaded sheepishly.

    Without a response, Gilgamesh pounded into you with sheer force that made you rock back and forth on your bed. You were moaning and screaming at the same time, making him eager to come inside of you. The sound of skin slapping onto skin filled the entire room as he quickened his pace yet again.

    He was staring at your face the entire time. He thought you were beautiful. No, not the kind that he thinks that virgins are the most beautiful pieces of flesh whenever they're engaging in coitus the first time, but the fact that you were beautiful because... you were Y/n. Somehow, everything made more sense to him. 

    He wanted to take you away.

    "G-Gil!" you screamed.

    You felt the tip of his member hitting the same wonderful spot over and over. When you finally couldn't take it anymore, you pulled Gilgamesh closer to you--so close to the point that your chests were touching. He loved the contact. After several minutes of merciless and ferocious pounding, you came with a scream. Gilgamesh grunted when he felt you tighten around him, but it wasn't enough to make him cum. He was nearing his own climax.

    "Flip over like the dog you are," commanded Gilgamesh in a booming voice.

    You began turning over with the help of Gilgamesh. His bum was now only for him to see, and it was a glorious sight. He slapped the skin of your bum quite harshly, over and over. You screamed with each slap, turning him on even more. He felt you tightening again, and that was enough for him.

    "Y/n... Y/n--!"

    With one final thrust, Gilgamesh buried his seed deep within you. The warmth was comforting, yet at the same time, satisfying. His cum began to drip from your entrance, and even more splashed out when he pulled out of you. You and Gilgamesh breathed heavily. Gilgamesh slowly grabbed the blankets and placed it on top of you both. He pulled you close to him with your back turned, his face on behind your shoulder.

    "I love you," whispered Gilgamesh, somehow angrily.

    You laughed. "I... I love you too, Gil..."

    "Did you love it?" asked Gilgamesh.

    You nodded. "Yeah... Of course, I did. It was amazing..."

    "Good," said Gilgamesh with a sigh. "I would have done something that you would most certainly dislike if you have not enjoyed my company."

    "I always enjoy your company," you said, turning to look at him. "You're fun to be around."

    Gilgamesh hummed before hugging you to kiss your forehead. You sighed contentedly, hugging him back.

    "Goodnight, Gil."

    "Goodnight... Y/n." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate me for writing smut like that. I seldom write smut! This is my third smut out of my entire career, actually! This took me a few days to think about!


	14. Allies and the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! I SINCERELY apologize for not updating for a while! Medical school is pulling me away from all the things I enjoy doing, and I have some time to update my fan fiction! I hope this would be enough to make up for the time I've lost. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

    A few days have passed since the incident that occurred between you and Gilgamesh. You couldn't help but blush whenever your mind strays to it during class, attracting the attention of your teachers and fellow classmates. Gilgamesh knew what you were thinking the entire time, but he never pointed it out and tell you. He always minded his own business. He could use it as an ammunition to tease you next time. After the first three periods, it was lunch time. You've decided to approach Kiyoko once again and talk to her about the battle that took place between Gilgamesh and her and her Servant, Archer. As soon as you got a few feet close, she hissed and glared at you.

    "What in the world do you want now?" asked Kiyoko.

    "I wanted to talk, Takagaki-san," you said, raising your hands in defense. "I'm not here to go all-out on you. I mean, considering that you don't have Archer with you anymore..."

    Kiyoko abruptly sat up from her seat, making heads turn in class. She gritted her teeth in anger and turned to walk away. You watched as she exited the classroom. You sighed, turning to Gilgamesh. He laughed out loud, making the other students grimace in wonder.

    "It seems she is holding a grudge against you, mongrel," said Gilgamesh as she looked over to where Kiyoko exited from. "I am not surprised. If I were in her shoes, I would have killed you regardless of onlookers."

    "I want to make peace with her," you explained to Gilgamesh. "I also think she has an idea about the war, so I want to ask her about that too."

    "Best of luck with your hunt, mongrel," said Gilgamesh with a grin. "I highly doubt that it will end well for you."

    You sneered at Gilgamesh and began walking out of the classroom door. You began scouting the entire floor for Kiyoko without any luck of finding her. You continued looking for her on the first floor of the main building, even asking a few familiar faces if they have seen her. The students you knew in the cafeteria did not know where she went either. You sighed as you headed for the courtyard next.

    "She really wants to get away from me, huh?" you mumbled.

    Gilgamesh followed closely behind. "Your dear friend's violet locks contrast the scenery of the courtyard. Look over yonder, for she is sitting by the foot of the fountain."

    You looked at the fountain at the center of the courtyard. Kiyoko was sitting by the fountain with her head down. You breathed a heavy sigh before slowly approaching her.

    "Takagaki-san," you called out to her.

    "Go away, Y/n," you heard Kiyoko say in a deeper voice than usual.

    "I want to talk about what had happened before, Takagaki-san," you reasoned out. "Please hear me out. I have no clue about what to do with this war, and... I was hoping that you could help me."

    Kiyoko glared at you. "Why in the world would I help you? I don't even want to see, hear, or talk to you! You have ruined everything I've planned!"

    "Everything you've planned?" you repeated, confused. "What do you even plan on wishing on the grail, Takagaki-san?"

    "Stop calling me that," mumbled Kiyoko, turning her head away. "Just call me 'Kiyoko.'"

    "Um, alright... Is it alright for you to tell me what you desire for the grail?"

    "What am I going to gain if I tell you?"

    "You're going to help someone who's in desperate need of help," you explained, sighing. "Please forgive me, Kiyoko. I don't have any ill intentions toward you anymore."

    "How can you be someone that has no idea about the war yet has the ability to summon... a powerful Servant such as this fool?"

    Gilgamesh glared at Kiyoko. "I shall make sure that your head will be served on a plate this time around, trash."

    Gilgamesh's voice was deeper and more threatening than usual. Kiyoko stared at him, nervously gulping.

    "Please don't mind Gilgamesh. He's always like that. He's not really going to kill you."

    "Someday, I might have to. Just looking at the bug that she is makes me want to slice her up over and over. How disappointing. If only my Master were as heartless as I was..."

    "Unfortunately for you, I'm not." You glared at him.

    Gilgamesh sneered at you. "Cease acting so righteous. You're staring to sound like Arthur."

    Kiyoko looked at you and Gilgamesh back and forth. She groaned, standing up abruptly to walk towards you with an annoyed look on her face.

    "I'm only giving you a chance because of how good-looking your Servant is," said Kiyoko, pointing on your chest. "Let's meet up for ramen after school. I'll gladly treat Gil-kun as well."

    "I'd rather not partake in anything at the moment," said Gilgamesh, eyes dropping with his eyebrows creased.

    "Aw, come on!" exclaimed Kiyoko in a flirtatious tone. She began to butter up against Gilgamesh.

    You grimaced and shook your head. "Well, alright. If it means Gilgamesh is my ticket to getting to talk to you, then I consent to these types of actions."

    "How dare you, mongrel!" shouted Gilgamesh as he pushed Kiyoko away. "How dare you not defend me as an assailant attacks me!"

    "She means no harm, Gilgamesh. Don't worry too much about her."

    "Don't tell me--!" 

    Kiyoko gasped as she stared at you and Gilgamesh in shock. You and Gilgamesh looked at one another in confusion. Gilgamesh shrugged. 

    "You two are a couple?!" shouted Kiyoko. "Can Servants even be in relationships with their Masters?"

    "This woman is smarter than she looks," said Gilgamesh, raising an eyebrow at Kiyoko. "And yes, we are in a relationship. This mongrel hopelessly fell in love with me as we partook in several ministrations..."

    You glared at Gilgamesh. "Shut up, Gilgamesh."

    "Oh, well," said Kiyoko, shrugging. "I have nothing better to do now, since I'm a disgrace to my family for losing the war this early. However, I'm not going to stop learning magic."

    "About that, Kiyoko... Can you teach me magic? I only know... er... Fortification and this one other..." You fiddled your fingers.

    "You don't even know the name of the magic you learned?" asked Kiyoko, looking quite disappointed. "Why would you learn a magic that you don't even know?"

    "You see, that magic was given to me by... someone very special to me."

    Gilgamesh gave you a look for a split second before looking back at Kiyoko.

    "I see... Well, you're still my enemy. Since I don't have a Servant anymore, there's nothing much I can offer to my family. Alright, I'll help you out for a moment." Kiyoko gave you a sly smile.

    "No funny business, Kiyoko," you warned her. "I will have to restrain you if you do anything weird."

    Kiyoko smirked. "Oh, don't worry. How can I fight you if you have such a powerful Servant by your side? I would be done for before I can even lay a hand on you."

    "You truly have changed, mongrel," said Gilgamesh, grinning. "Knowing that further amuses me."

    You blushed. "Hey, knock it off... Not in front of Kiyoko..."

    Kiyoko smiled. "It's great that we can finally be proper friends, Y/n. It's also somewhat amusing to find out that you're in a relationship with a Servant. I better look into that."

    "W-What are you going to look into?" you asked Kiyoko.

    Kiyoko giggled. "Oh, it's a secret!"

    You sighed and looked over at Gilgamesh. He simple made a face as if saying, "I don't know and I don't care." You were just somewhat relieved that you found someone who can help you with magic once again. You hoped that Kiyoko wasn't like Hume. As you looked at Kiyoko, she gave you the same warm smile that she would always give you whenever she caught you looking at her in class. You returned the smile awkwardly.

 

    "Can you tell me more about your experience being a Servant so far?" asked Kiyoko as she slurped on her ramen.

    You stared at the steaming hot bowl of ramen before you. You didn't know what to tell her first. A lot of things have happened, that's a given. You looked at Gilgamesh, who was drinking wine instead of eating his ramen. You sighed, looking back at Kiyoko as you mixed the contents of the ramen with your chopsticks.

    "Well, you already know that Art is actually a Servant," you began to explain. "He's the Servant of my uncle, Hume. Saber actually died when I was... kidnapped by Caster and Assassin. I also found out that my uncle was a traitor the entire time. He may have been working with Caster."

    "That's awful," said Kiyoko, giving you a sympathetic look. "Why would the two other Servants kidnap you?"

    "Something about using me to help Caster summon the Greater Grail. I have no idea what that meant, but it seemed serious that it drove me to a temporary death."

    "I see." Kiyoko nodded. "The 'Greater Grail' basically means the true form of the Holy Grail. I'm surprised they want to use you to summon it. It could  _definitely_ kill you on the process. I'm glad you're okay. It must have been a scary experience."

    You remembered the sacrifice that Saber had to do for you. You began eating on your own ramen silently.

    "I've never met other Servants other than Gilgamesh here and Saber. Can you tell me how that event went?" asked Kiyoko.

    You told her about what took place the night you were kidnapped. You told her how Caster, with the help of Assassin, kidnapped you and sent Gilgamesh in a deep sleep. You told her of Saber's sacrifice. How Hume betrayed you and Gilgamesh. Remembering it all so clearly made you shed a tear right then and there. Kiyoko's eyes widened at the sight, fumbling her skirt pocket for a handkerchief. She handed it out to you.

    "It must have been a tragic evening," said Kiyoko in a soft voice. "Finding out about that now, I realized that I need to help you strengthen your magecraft abilities. You don't have to keep depending on Gilgamesh the entire time."

    "I am not against the fact that she wants to depend on me," said Gilgamesh. "It is her choice whether she wants to or not."

    "I told you that I want to be your equal," you said, turning to Gilgamesh. "I'm your partner, remember?"

    Gilgamesh gave you a weird look before avoiding your gaze. You weren't sure whether he was disgusted or annoyed by what you just said.

    Kiyoko smiled. "My, you two are an adorable pair. She does have a point, _Gil-kun._ "

    Gilgamesh visibly shivered at the nickname Kiyoko gave him. You sighed, unsure of as to why it was such a big deal for him.

    "Anyway, that would mean there are only, what, three Servants left?" you asked Kiyoko. "Saber died, Archer died, and Assassin also died."

    "That leaves Lancer, Caster, Rider, and... Berserker?" said Kiyoko, furrowing her eyebrows. "Hey, I haven't asked what class Gil-kun here was. Do you know?"

    You and Gilgamesh shared a look. He merely shrugged your way.

    "He told me that he was 'better than class hierarchies'... something like that."

    "What could that mean?" Kiyoko stared at Gilgamesh. "Gil-kun doesn't look like a Berserker to me. Could he be a Lancer, then? He uses long weapons."

    Gilgamesh glared at Kiyoko. "How dare you look at the king like that! Cease such indecency! I might just gouge your eyes out!"

    "No, I don't think he is," you told Kiyoko, completely ignoring Gilgamesh's shouting. "He uses various weapons--be it short or long ones--using them as projectiles similar to a gun."

    "Wouldn't that make Gilgamesh an Archer?" asked Kiyoko, raising an eyebrow. 

    "But you already have an Archer--"

    Gilgamesh took a sip of his wine. "I have told you that I am superior among the rest. Don't skirmish in front of the king. It offends me."

    "I guess Gilgamesh's case is special," you decided, staring at the man.

    Kiyoko grinned. "I wonder what that could mean..."

    Gilgamesh smiled slyly. "I am more than what you may think of as 'special.' It flatters me that I am the center of the conversation as of the moment, but don't you two have better things to talk about? I am starting to get a bit bored."

    You grimaced. "Oh, right..."

    You turned your gaze back at Kiyoko. Kiyoko smiled.

    "Please teach me what you know," you said, bowing your head. "I want to be better, even for just a little bit."

    Kiyoko smiled. "I understand. If you have time after school, then we could get to it. I hope you don't expect too much of me, since I'm still studying magic as well."

    "I understand," you said, nodding. "Gilgamesh, let's do our best."

    Gilgamesh stared down at you and nodded. You gave him a bright smile. This elicited a small blush on his cheeks, but he did not look away. He continued staring at you, as if looking for something in you. You stared back with a curious gaze, wondering what's going on with his mind.

    "I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely moment, but we should get to looking for the other Servants," said Kiyoko, taking a sip of her drink.

    You blushed, looking back at Kiyoko. You nodded. The night went on with the three of you talking about your plans the day after. The three of you prioritized looking for Caster. Whenever you remembered her, you couldn't help but also remember Arthur sacrificing his life for you. Your heart ached at the memory. You and Gilgamesh were walking down the street on the way back home when he stopped all of a sudden. You snapped back to reality when you noticed that he wasn't standing beside you anymore. You looked back at him.

    "Is there something wrong, Gil?" you asked, walking back to him.

    "I did not give you permission to approach me," said Gilgamesh, looking quite annoyed. 

    You furrowed your eyebrows. "I don't... understand... Did something happen?"

    "Something does not feel right," said Gilgamesh, looking around. "I did not want you to approach me, for this being that is watching us in the shadows has their eyes on you."

    Your body froze. You looked around with just your head. You could not feel anything out of the ordinary. Since Gilgamesh is a higher being compared to you, you had to trust his instincts. You walked over to him slowly and cautiously, wrapping your right arm around his left. He could feel you shaking slightly. He stared down at you with an impassive expression before looking straight ahead.

    "Reveal yourself, coward!" shouted Gilgamesh. "Only a coward of an insect would hide their self from us. If you have your eyes set on my Master, then your fate is quite unfortunate."

    "As expected from a cocky prick like you."

    A shadow jumped from the bushes beside you and Gilgamesh. The figure now stood a few feet away from the two of you. He was wearing a dark blue full-body spandex with light blue markings all over. His hair was dark blue as well, and his eyes were bright red. He held a spear the same color as his eyes, which had dozens of spikes by the tip. Your hold on Gilgamesh's arm tightened, but Gilgamesh gently pulled away from you. He started walking towards the strange man, stopping just a few feet away. The man with the spear frowned as he looked at Gilgamesh from top to bottom and vice versa. Gilgamesh looked visibly pissed, but he did not say anything as he continued to glare at the man.

    "Orders from Caster," said the man. "I have to take you both out tonight."

    "Well, who says that you will be successful in your bout?" asked Gilgamesh, crossing his arms. "You look weak enough as it is."

    The man clicked his tongue. "How dare you underestimate me, King of Heroes? You have not seen my true power just yet. Be thankful that I'm talking to you two right now instead of killing you straight ahead from the shadows."

    "Why should I be thankful? Even if you did do just what you wanted, I would not allow you to kill of my Master. Killing me is out of the question as well."

    The man glared at him. "Why, you..."

    "Wait a minute!"

    You ran towards Gilgamesh and stared at the man standing before you. He looked at you with a menacing gaze, but you did not flinch. You were nervous, but you wanted to ask him a lot of questions about Caster. Sweat rolled down your forehead as you stared at the man, and he merely returned your stare. Gilgamesh looked at you, but he did not do anything to stop you. Ever since he realized that you meant a lot to him--no, the entire world to him, he wanted you to do things on your own. 

    And so, he did.

    "I'm Y/n L/n," you told the man with a determined poise. "This is my Servant, Gilgamesh. There's no point in hiding our identities anymore. The enemies know us. I think it's only fair that Gilgamesh and I would get to know who you are as well."

    "Why do you even care about such logic?" asked the man. "It doesn't matter if you guys know who I am or not. I just have to kill you both and get on with the mission."

    "Why's Caster goal to kill me now?" you asked him. "Doesn't she want me alive for her own personal gain?"

    "I don't care about what's behind her motive," said the man, leaning on his spear. "She told me that she wants you both dead."

    "How unruly," said Gilgamesh, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "This has got to be a trap, mongrel."

    "I know," you whispered to Gilgamesh. "If Caster wants to take me alive, then she wouldn't change her mind all of a sudden. She wants something from me that she really needs."

    The man changed his pose. He was on an attack position. His spear was pointing downwards. His left leg was stretching forward parallel to the spear, and his right leg was bent. He looked like he was ready to attack you both. 

    "Y/n-- **RUN!** " shouted Gilgamesh in the loudest voice he could muster. "Go to your friend and inform her of the situation!"

    Gilgamesh grabbed your arm and pushed you away. You landed on the pavement with a thud, but you immediately stood up and started walking towards Gilgamesh.

    "I'm not going to leave you!" you shouted back. "I told you that I'm going to help you, right?! Why won't you let me help you?!"

    "Because I don't want a mongrel like you being a burden!" shouted Gilgamesh in return as he transformed in his gold armor, readying his mass of weapons from dozens of portals.

    You did not expect that statement from Gilgamesh. Sure, he was always rude and cunning, but he sounded different this time. You looked downwards and nodded, turning your back and running to where Kiyoko went on the way back to her own home. You kept on running and running without looking back. You could hear the sound of swords clashing with the man's spear, but you did not hear Gilgamesh call your name. You looked straight ahead, eyes filled with tears. This was no time to be feeling sorry for yourself. Kiyoko could also be in danger. Who knows how many Servants have targeted the three of them this time?

    If this is what it means to help Gilgamesh, you thought, then I won't hesitate to do it!

    Shutting your eyes, you sent a telepathic message to Gilgamesh.

     _Gil... Do your best!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try this time around to update at one or two chapters a month. I hope that this proposition would be enough for all of you! Thank you so much for your patience!


	15. Platonic

    The moon peeked over the clouds as you run over to where Kiyoko Takagaki headed. Kiyoko was headed straight for home. You shouted her name over and over. It did not help that there were no people around the area, and it looked as if you were in a ghost town. You were worried for Gilgamesh. You wondered if he was still okay. As you ran, you placed your right hand over your chest and tried to feel for him. You didn't feel any pain, and so you concluded that he was doing alright, and that he was still fighting. When you caught sight of Kiyoko's violet locks, you shouted her name louder than you have ever shouted anyone's name before. She stopped walking and turned, eyebrows furrowing as she gave you a worried look. She ran over to you as you stopped to catch your breath. She placed her hand on your back and encouraged you to breathe slowly.

    "Calm down, Y/n!" said Kiyoko as she bent over to look at you. "What happened?!"

    "Gil... Gilgamesh... He..." was all you could say as you shut your eyes tightly to breathe heavily.

    "I just noticed he's not with you," said Kiyoko as she looked around. "Don't tell me he..."

    You stood up, still breathing heavily. "An enemy Servant... We encountered one... a few blocks away..."

    "Well, let's go back there and help him!" shouted Kiyoko as she grabbed your arm and dragged you back to where you ran from.

    "The enemy had a spear... He said he was working for Caster!" you told Kiyoko.

    "No doubt that Caster is looking for allies to kidnap you again," said Kiyoko, running without looking back at you. "What's with you, and why is every single magus after you?!"

    "I have no idea myself!" you shouted. "All I know is... Caster told me that I have a huge mana supply that she could use to summon the Greater Grail!"

    "No wonder she's looking all over town for you. You're basically a treasure chest to her!"

    The two of you stopped running when the two of you saw Gilgamesh fending off another enemy Servant. Kiyoko presumed that the enemy is of the Lancer-class, judging from the weapon that he was using. You ran over to Gilgamesh, but Kiyoko stopped you.

    "Where do you think you're going?!" asked Kiyoko, looking stern. "We have to think of something before charging head-on! Are you finally going insane?!"

    "I can't just let Gilgamesh take that Servant on by himself!" you reasoned, pushing Kiyoko away. "I  _have_ to protect him!"

    "How exactly are you going to protect him?!"

    You didn't answer Kiyoko's question as you quickly ran to Gilgamesh's side. He looked as if he was readying himself to lecture you but instead, he blocked off a pierce attack from Lancer. You grabbed a debris nearby and applied an enhancement spell on it. You threw the debris at Lancer, who was caught off-guard by your assault. He calmed down from attacking and stared at you, baffled. He began to laugh out loud. You blushed, clearly embarrassed. Gilgamesh smirked, but he did not laugh at you. He actually admired your bravery, even though that was the only thing that you could do.

    "What an adorable little Master you have there, King of Heroes," said Lancer as he readied for another attack. 

    "Well, she's  _mine,_ " said Gilgamesh, completely unashamed. "Your comments are not going to get you anywhere."

    "Tell me, little Master," said Lancer, looking your way. "Just what are you trying to do here? You're barely a magus and you want to meddle? Are you seriously asking to die?"

    Lancer's words struck like an arrow to the chest. You straightened your back, glared at him, and pointed a finger at him. Lancer smirked. He liked how feisty you were getting. He understood why Caster wanted her knocked out and kidnapped, but Lancer was thinking of taking you for himself...

    "How adorable," said Lancer, readying himself to strike. "How about we play a little game, little Master?"

    "I don't have time for games!" you shouted angrily. "Gilgamesh, finish him off!"

    "I know," said Gilgamesh, sighing as he lurched a weapon at Lancer.

    "Wait a minute!" shouted Lancer as he deflected Gilgamesh's weapon. "I haven't even introduced myself properly. This Master is worthy of my respect. She's getting interesting by the second. I'm curious as to why she wants to protect a loud and snotty king like you."

    "Who are you calling 'snotty', coward?" asked Gilgamesh in a deep and menacing voice.

    Lancer ignored his question and sighed. He grinned towards your direction, which made you step backwards in fear.

    "Your bravery amuses me, little Master," said Lancer. "I'm Cú Chulainn. I'm a Lancer-class Servant. I don't think my identity matters anymore. Please, just call me 'Cú.'"

    You were surprised with how polite he was becoming. However, you did not want to be fooled. You continued glaring at him, but he only chuckled at how adorable you looked. He suddenly wants to steal you away for the heck of it. Gilgamesh assessed the situation and understood Cú's attraction to you. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

    He was getting jealous.

    "How did you get summoned, Cú?" you asked him.

    "Hearing my name slip off your lips feels heavenly," said Cú, sighing as he changed his stance into a normal one. "I'm glad you asked. My previous Master was killed and Caster prevented me from dying by healing my wounds and convincing me to join her in search of a girl with the same prowess as she does."

    "I-I see," you said, nodding. "Why does she want Gilgamesh and I killed then?"

    "It's a lie, obviously," said Cú, placing his spear on his shoulders as if he were crucified. "I only said it as an attempt to scare you off. Now that we're here, it obviously didn't work."

    Cú approached you and Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh stood in the way between you and Cú, glaring. Cú raised an eyebrow before grinning at Gilgamesh, as if he wants to get to Gilgamesh's good side. To Gilgamesh, it wasn't happening. He knew that Cú was only being nice to you because he wants to kidnap you. He wasn't going to have it. Gilgamesh will be the one to ask questions this time.

    "Cease such acts, Blue Lancer," said Gilgamesh in a demanding tone. "I will not let you take my Master and go your merry way. You'll have to fight me for her. I'm sure that you will not be able to defeat me, for you lack in strength. You may be able to fool this mongrel, but you will  _not_ be able to fool me."

    Cú frowned. "You're so negative, King of Heroes. I'm actually tired of putting up such an act. I don't want to be anyone's Servant anymore. I just want to die instead."

    "I'm only doing this because I'm commanded to," continued Cú. "I mean, that's what Servants are for."

    Cú Chulainn suddenly moved and pointed the tip of his spear at you. The tip was a few inches away from the tip of your nose. He grinned mischeviously.

    "Mine."

    With a stroke, Cú pushed his spear forward. He was too quick. You shut your eyes tightly and waited for the spear to hit you straight in the middle of your face and head. You heard Gilgamesh shout for your name, but you were too distracted with the sound of your heartbeat. You were so nervous about what just happened that that's all you can hear at the moment.

    "N-No way," said Kiyoko as she stared at the situation in shock.

    You were covered by a blue orb. It was glowing, and it emitted a low humming sound. Somehow, you felt comforted by the sound. You opened your eyes and found yourself protected by the orb, and the royal blue tinge somehow reminded you so much of...

    ... Of Arthur.

    "Is that a new magecraft?" asked Kiyoko as she stared at you. 

    Cú Chulainn looked confused. Nothing ever deflected his  _Gae Bolg_ before. However, at the same time, he was intrigued. He just found out something new about you and he loves it. Somehow, for some reason, he finds everything you do quite adorable. Gilgamesh stared at you as you floated in place. He knew that that was the work of Arthur. There was no one else who would do this but him.

    "That Arthur," whispered Gilgamesh to himself. "Why did he even bother to do such a thing...? It's as if he's saying I'm incapable of..."

    Gilgamesh's thoughts were interrupted by Cú's rambling. He was already approaching you, but Gilgamesh was quick to plant several weapons between you and Cú to prevent him from approaching any further. He's had enough of standing around. He wants to finish off Cú so badly.

    "Enough of this treachery, you dog!" shouted Gilgamesh. "If you want to face my Master, then you might as well approach me instead!"

    Cú looked over at Gilgamesh and grinned. He walked away from you and proceeded to go on an attack stance directed at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh readied his armory and projected weapons at Cú Chulainn. Cú was able to deflect several flew before all the weapons came at him all at once. One hit him through the leg, trapping him on the spot. Gilgamesh floated over to him and summoned chains to wrap them around Cú's wrists and ankles. You watched in awe as you remember Archer's fate way back then. You wondered if Cú was going to meet the same fate.

    However, Cú didn't look and act as menacing as the other Servants you've encountered so far. The only difference was that he was far stronger than any other Servant so far, except for Gilgamesh and Arthur. You enhanced another debris, just in case Cú breaks free of Gilgamesh's chains. Cú struggled with all his might, grunting as he does so. You looked over to Gilgamesh, who was looking quite serious.

    "You are not a threat to us," said Gilgamesh as he summoned a sword by his shoulder. "It would be wise to end you right here and right now."

    "Yes, that would be delightful," said Cú sarcastically. "Come on, I'm tired of acting like this is all a big deal to me. That Caster put a curse on me to make me come here and pass judgment on both of you. I never wanted to kill anyone."

    You stared at Cú for a moment before turning to Gilgamesh.

    "Gilgamesh, maybe we should--"

    "Bastard, when am I going to stop telling you to stop being so gullible? That is the reason why we have been running into nothing but danger. Change your ways, mongrel."

    You quieted down. The way Gilgamesh said it was harsh, but he had a point. You shouldn't be trusting Enemy Servants anymore. You glared at Cú, seeing him smiling your way.

    "It would be a waste to die, though. I want to keep seeing your little Master's adorable face. Hey, girl, how about we hang out soon when this is all over?"

    You blushed. "E-Eh? Where is this... odd behavior coming from?"

    Gilgamesh tightened the chains, making Cú grit his teeth in pain.

    "He's obviously tricking you, mongrel." Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed at him.

    "I think I can help."

    You turned to Kiyoko, who held out a blank piece of paper. She approached you and Gilgamesh, whispering spells on the paper before it glowed. A yellowish white aura surrounded the piece of paper before it was engulfed by the same light before it disappeared altogether. The piece of paper floated in midair. You were mesmerized by what you were seeing, but you also wondered what the piece of paper was for.

    "The spell I cast on this piece of paper reveals the truth to Lancer's words," explained Kiyoko. "However, it is limited to at least five truths. My magic supply would be depleted to at least a half of my full extent after using up all five truths."

    "Does that mean I can finally say what I really want to say?" asked Cú, looking quite relieved. "I'm tired of these two ganging up on me. They really don't believe me."

    "Nothing will be solved unless we do something about it," said Kiyoko, smiling. "Now then, what we should do first is ask Lancer a few questions. However, these questions must be important. The truths are only limited to five."

    "I'll go first," said Gilgamesh, looking your way. He must have foreseen that you were going to ask the questions first.

    Gilgamesh turned to Cú and walked towards him. With a sly smile and a proud poise, he posed his question to Cú.

    "Are you trying to take up a façade of sorts to stray us in a our paths?" asked Gilgamesh accusingly.

    "I was ordered to do so," answered Cú, sighing impatiently.

    Kiyoko read the paper. Her eyes widened as she read through the text.

     _I was ordered to confuse Y/n and Gilgamesh._

"H-He's telling the truth," said Kiyoko, as if she couldn't believe that Cú was capable of telling truths.

    Cú shrugged. "See? I told you. I suggest you lot quit dragging this on or I might as well do what that Caster says."

    "Don't get too cocky, trash," said Gilgamesh, huffing before smirking. "One question does not justify the entire truth. We will have to use all five truths to finalize whether you are a threat or not."

    Cú sighed. "Well, go right ahead."

    "I'll ask the next question!" you said, running over to Gilgamesh's side.

    Gilgamesh smirked. "You better not ask a ridiculous question."

    You glared at Gilgamesh. "No, I won't."

    You walked over to Cú. Gilgamesh and Kiyoko warned you not to get too close, but you weren't listening. You were focused on analyzing Cú. He said his name was Cú Chulainn and that he's a Lancer-class Servant. From what you've heard during history class, he was a strong and formidable warrior under the supervision of his teacher named  _Scathach._ You continued staring at him. He was smiling gently your way the entire time. You couldn't help but blush.

    "What's Caster planning?" you asked him.

    "She just wants you," said Cú, shrugging. "What she only told me was that she just wants the Greater Grail for herself, and that she would need a vast amount of mana to summon it. However, she didn't tell me what her goals were. Maybe because I wasn't all that an important part of her plan."

    You and Gilgamesh turned to Kiyoko. Kiyoko read through the paper before closing her eyes and giving a single nod.

    "How unfortunate of you, mongrel," said Gilgamesh, looking at you with a pitiful gaze. "However, fret not. There is nothing to fear when you have the most powerful Servant by your side."

    You blushed. "I-I'm fully aware of that, Gilgamesh."

    "Do you guys really have to use up all the five truths?" asked Cú, sighing impatiently. "You're going to use up at least half of the poor lady's mana. You wouldn't want her to get all tired just to interrogate me, right?"

    "No," said Gilgamesh, his expression turning dim. "If we were to find out you were telling the truth, then I will continue not letting you lay a finger on this mongrel."

    "I'm not going to do such a thing!" said Cú defensively. "I just can't get over what she did earlier. It was too much!"

    "That's enough, lowlife," said Gilgamesh in a booming voice. "You making fun of this mongrel is getting tiresome. My ears are practically ringing while you're rambling on like that."

    "Please stop," you plead quietly, looking downwards and avoiding Cú's gaze.

    Cú frowned. "If Caster finds out I told you three about what her plans really are, you guys won't stand a chance against her. She's really looking for your Master."

    "She may try, but she will never succeed," said Gilgamesh, shaking his head. "As long as I am around, nothing will harm her."

    You blushed at Gilgamesh's statement. He gave you a sly smile before looking back at Cú with a frown.

    "As for you... We do not know what to do with you," said Gilgamesh turning to Cú. "We could not possibly just let you go. You could do more harm than good, for all we know."

    You looked over to Kiyoko, who looked as if she was in deep thought. She stared longingly at Cú and gritted her teeth in agitation. She nodded to herself and began walking towards Cú and Gilgamesh, her face looking stern and serious.

    " _Catene della paura!_ " shouted Kiyoko.

    Kiyoko placed her hand on Cú's chest and a bright light emitted from her hand. You stared in shock, wondering what the bright light was. Gilgamesh did not flinch one bit, his eyes merely squinting to see what was behind the light. When the light faded, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Cú looked confused, looking at his body to see if anything extraordinary happened to him. When he noticed that nothing went missing, he smiled and sighed in relief. Gilgamesh walked over to Kiyoko's side, as if anticipating Cú's actions on whether he's going to attack Kiyoko or not for doing something to him without his consent. Surprisingly, Cú didn't do anything. Kiyoko continued staring at him.

    "Nothing is going to happen if we keep bickering back and forth," said Kiyoko, sighing. "There, I placed a lock of magical chains around your thorax. If you were ever to do anything that can harm the three of us, then you're free to ask for your death wish. That chain is going to asphyxiate you immediately when I activate it."

    "Oh, you caught me off-guard," said Cú, not looking too surprised. "That's a smart move, little girl. Alright, I'll make sure to be the best boy for all of you."

    "That's... That's actually a great idea, Kiyoko," you said, in awe with the magic Kiyoko did just now.

    "Well, mongrels, what do you plan on doing now?" asked Gilgamesh, crossing his arms as he looked around.

    "With Cú, I think we can track Caster," said Kiyoko, humming as she nodded. "However, I wonder if she already knows by now that we have Cú at our disposal."

    "I'm sure she knows already," said Cú, shrugging. "That woman has eyes everywhere. I don't really care whether the lot of you trust me or not, but this young master intrigues me."

    Cú began walking towards your way. Gilgamesh immediately stood between you and him, a serious and stern expression etched on his face. Cú couldn't help but laugh as he patted Gilgamesh's shoulder. Gilgamesh didn't flinch, but he certainly looked like he was going to blast Cú at any moment now.

    "Your actions sure speak louder than words, King of Heroes," said Cú with a smile. "I see you've marked your prey. Oh, don't get too jelous of me. I'm nothing to be jealous of. However, I can't promise that I won't woo her here and there every now and then..."

    Gilgamesh immediately took hold of Cú's arm that was on his shoulder with the chain he summoned just now. Gilgamesh glared at him straight in the eyes, but Cú didn't look threatened. He actually looked as if he was having so much fun.

    "You're ridiculous," said Gilgamesh. "If you do anything--let alone breathe anywhere near this piece kf trash, then I do not care whether you serve as a compass for us to Caster or not; I will end you right then."

    "Scary, King of Heroes," said Cú, grinning. "I like the way you bark like that. If it makes you feel any better, I can protect her from harm as well."

    "I'd rather you not involve yourself with her," bit back Gilgamesh menacingly.

    "You two need to stop that right now!"

    Gilgamesh and Cú's eyes widened as they looked your way. Your face was red from infuriation, confusion, and embarrassment. Gilgamesh let go of Cú's arm and stood beside you. He crossed his arms. He didn't have time to waste with Cú. He didn't want to have anything to do with him either. However, the Blue Lancer was getting too involved with you. It was obvious he had a small crush on you. The thought angered Gilgamesh, but he did not want to seem like an easily-manipulated king. He avoided Cú's gaze with a huff.

    "What a good boy," teased Cú, looking at Gilgamesh.

    "If I did not have any relationship with my Master, then I would have ended your life the moment I laid my eyes on you," uttered Gilgamesh under his breath.

    Cú ignored Gilgamesh's whinings, sighing as he looked your way.

    "I didn't catch your name, pretty little Master," said Cú. "Why don't you tell me?"

    You blushed at Cú's pet name for you. You began to fidget.

    "Y-Y/n..."

    "That's a beautiful name," said Cú, smiling.

    "N-Nobody every told me that..." you said, fiddling with your fingers.

    Kiyoko placed a hand on your shoulder, making you flinch slightly.

    "I think it's about time we go home, don't you think?" asked Kiyoko.

    You nodded. "Ah, y-yeah..."

    "Right behind ya," said Cú, placing his spear over his shoulders.

 

    In an unknown location, Caster watched Cú from a glass globe. She grits her teeth in anger and swats objects from a nearby table. A tallet figure stands a few feet behind her by the door. The figure hides deep in the shadows of the four corners of the room, watching Caster's frustration take over her like a storm.

    "That useless Lancer!" shouted Caster. "It was wrong of me to kill his Master... He is useless! I cannot let those weaklings find me!"

    "Then I suggest you take off the tracking magecraft you applied on him," the figure behind her suggested. "If they find out where his magic is connected to, then you're most certainly done for. That Gilgamesh nearly killed you off last time."

    In the globe, Caster watches as the four figures walk down the road. She focuses her gaze on Gilgamesh, who was standing beside you. She grits her teeth again and glares at Gilgamesh's projection, before placing her hand on the globe.

    "Very well," said Caster. "That Lancer will die off, anyway..."

    The globe's projection of the four figures disappeared with a touch of Caster's hand. Caster turns to the figure and walks over to him. The figure then walks towards the moonlight through the window on the wall. Caster smiles as she stared at the man.

    "You'd do better, won't you... Hume?"

    Hume, with a pleased smile on his face, nodded as he showed his Command Seals to Caster. Caster gratefully returned his smile. 

    "You do not have to worry about us," said Hume. "She's better than what that Saber could have done."

    A deep chuckle erupted from his throat, echoing deep in the night.


	16. Memories of You (Her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/n - Mother's name  
> 

    "I'm staying with Y/n for tonight."

    You, Gilgamesh, and Kiyoko looked at Cú in shock. The four of you decided to stop by a diner near your place before calling it a day. Gilgamesh abruptly stood up from his seat and slammed his fist on the table. The other people in the diner looked in surprise. You and Kiyoko wanted to say something to Gilgamesh, but the two of you knew he was seeting. You sighed, knowing that you didn't have any control of how Gilgamesh should react to things. Kiyoko grimaced as she looked over to Cú, who looked calm and confused. He had his arms behind his head. He was wearing a Hawaiian printed polo, dark red shorts, and brown sandals. His hair was kept the same. You stared at Cú in wonder: why was he interested in you so much?

    "I cannot allow such treachery, mongrel," said Gilgamesh in a booming voice. "Are you looking for a reason to die tonight?"

    "Why, what's wrong with what I said?" asked Cú.

    "Cú, I thought you already know that Gilgamesh and Y/n are already--"

    Cú looked at Kiyoko. "I know, I know! I just want to stay close to Y/n, y'know?"

    "I will not allow it," said Gilgamesh, finally sitting down and crossing his arms.

    "Don't you want to stay at Kiyoko's, Cú?" you asked Cú.

    Cú shook his head. "Nah, I'd prefer to stay with you."

    "What's with me and why do you want to stay with me so badly?" you asked, a blush appearing on your cheeks.

    "Is it bad that I want to?" asked Cú in a whiny tone.

    Gilgamesh looked at you. "Mongrel, I'm asking you not to fall for this dog's old tricks. We are still not sure about what this mutt's ulterior motives are! We cannot let this thing run around without its leash inside your home!"

    "Hey, enough with the dog jokes," said Cú, glaring at Gilgamesh. "I mean, what's wrong with wanting to stay at your place? I mean, once I decide something, I'm not going back on my word."

    "It's just weird and awkward that you want to stay at my place," you whispered to Cú, feeling a blush creep up on your cheeks.

    Cú leaned towards your face. "Why do you look so red? Don't tell me you're getting flustered over ol' me?! What's wrong with letting a heroic spirit like me stay over?"

    Gilgamesh was glaring at Cú. You didn't have to look at him to confirm whether he was angry or not. You could just feel the anger and jealousy oozing out of the spaces of his gold armor. You flinched at the feeling, making Cú tilt his head slightly to the side and grin. He knew what you were feeling and it was making him excited. You looked like an adorable little puppy in Cú's eyes and it made him feel all giddy. He couldn't care less whether Gilgamesh was angry at him or not; he just wanted to tease you to the point of making you faint in confusion.

    "If there's nothing to discuss here, then I suggest we go home," said Kiyoko, preparing to stand up.

    "Wait, we have to prepare for an all-out attack on Caster and her goons!" you shouted, grabbing at the hem of Kiyoko's blouse.

    "Hey, get off of me!" shouted Kiyoko.

    "How about this?"

    Cú stood up from his seat and eyed you, Kiyoko, and Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh gladly returned his stare, but he did not say anything. You and Kiyoko continued bickering, which only annoyed Cú to no end. He sighed and his shoulders slackened, looking at you and Kiyoko.

    "If Y/n is going to let me stay at her place, then I'm going to provide you with other details," said Cú.

    "That's just not fair!" you exclaimed, letting go of Kiyoko's blouse.

    Kiyoko sat down. "Why is it such a big deal for Cú to stay at your place? Isn't that more ideal? I mean, I wouldn't be able to hold him off if he tries to run off."

    "Now that you mention that..."

    Kiyoko stared at Gilgamesh. "If you have a problem with anything, Gilgamesh, then speak your mind."

    "How brave of you to assume authority towards me," said Gilgamesh, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Very well. If it means I can slaughter this dog when he lets loose, then I shall allow it; he can stay."

    You stared at Gilgamesh in surprise. "Who gave you the authority to decide on who gets to stay in my home?!"

    "Very well, it's settled," said Kiyoko, sighing. "Now that you know you're staying at her place, then I think it's best that you tell us what you know."

    Cú shrugged. "I don't know every single detail, but I'll gladly tell you everything I know so far."

    Kiyoko nodded. "Good. Cú, if you may."

    Cú sat back down and placed his arms on the table to lean forward. The air around the diner suddenly became heavy with anxiety and anticipation. Ever since you met Cú just a little earlier, you have never seen him this serious. You suddenly realized how heavy the entire situation was. You were the target of numerous Servants at Caster's expense... All because your mana supply was superior compared to other magi. You looked over to Gilgamesh, who did not look like he was listening at all. He seems distracted by something as well. You were about to tap his shoulder and ask him, but then Cú began to talk.

    "The first time I was summoned, I was supposed to guard the Ryuudou Temple," began Cú. "However, Caster decided to use me as one of her soldiers to hunt you guys down. She showed me who my target was through her crystal ball, and I saw you"--Cú turned your way and pointed at you--"She sent other magi and Servants before me, but I don't really have a clue as to what their purpose is. There was this one powerful magi with a powerful Servant, but then his Servant died before he could even get his job done. However recently, he made a promise to Caster that he was going to catch you even without a Servant. See how desperate that guy is? I also heard he was related to you, Y/n."

    You froze. It was Hume. After Arthur's death, he suddenly up and disappeared when you ran away. He didn't come after you since then. Maybe he's plotting something bigger? you thought, unable to control your shivering. Kiyoko noticed, and she placed a cold hand on yours in an attempt to comfort you. You gave her a sad smile, and she returned yours with an equal amount of weight. Cú cleared his throat before he continued.

    "Right now, without a doubt, Caster's watching our every single move through that crystal ball. That's why we have to be careful with our movements. Every single one is being watched by her. Once she's seen enough, I'm sure she'll make her move. That's what she's been doing all this time, so I doubt her pattern would change anytime soon."

    "Her cowardliness pesters me," said Gilgamesh, closing his eyes with an annoyed expression. "Whatever she has to offer, I must overcome. Her and that Hume... They deserve torture more than anything."

    "They deserve to  _die,_ " you said, eyeing Gilgamesh. "Arthur has been true to them, and all they did was use him. If only I hadn't been so weak, I..."

    "I'm sure Saber had his reasons for sacrificing himself for you, Y/n," intervened Kiyoko, tightening her hold on your hand. "You shouldn't think of it as something that isn't worth anything. We have to respect Saber's wishes of giving his own life for you."

    You stared at Kiyoko for a while, eyes brimmed with tears. Gilgamesh felt frustrated. He hated how weak you looked and he hated the fact that you were crying. He felt powerless himself.

    "For now, I guess the best thing that we can do is watch ourselves before planning anything big," said Kiyoko. "Y/n, are you ready to train? We have to figure out what kind of magecraft Saber left for you to discover on your own. I'm going to help you with that."

    You smiled at Kiyoko. "Thanks, Kiyoko. I'm up for it. I'm going to do my best."

    "Hey, guys... I have a proposal..."

    All of you looked at Cú, who was holding up his right hand. He blinked twice before grinning.

    "I want to destroy my contract with Caster."

    Those were just simple words, but it held a lot of weight. Your eyes widened in surprise. You rose from your seat and slammed your hands on the table. Luckily, there were only a couple of people around and they didn't seem to look your way.

    "Why... would you want to do that...?" you asked him.

    "I want my freedom," said Cú, shrugging as he crossed his arms. "I have to make Caster not want me anymore and just cut me off."

    You sat back down, fear creeping up on you.

    "Isn't that... just a bit too dangerous?!"

    "If she doesn't kill me, then it isn't," answered Cú, shrugging. "Aw, you're worried about me. That's just sweet of you."

    "This is no time to joke around, Cú!" you exclaimed. 

    "I mean, it's not  _impossible,_ " said Kiyoko.

    "Why do you plan to stay with, you wretched dog?" asked Gilgamesh menacingly.

    "As I've said, I want my freedom. They're going to dispose of me anytime soon anyway, so why not just break away from the bad guys before they even get the chance to do so?"

    Kiyoko sighed. "This is a lot more complicated than I thought."

    "I'm going back to where they are," explained Cú. "I'm going to grab as much information as I can and come back safe and sound."

    "Why... are you going through such lengths for us?" you asked Cú.

    Cú looked your way and gave you a serene smile. He leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on your cheek. Gilgamesh, who was just sitting beside you, looked disgusted and annoyed, but he didn't do anything to stop Cú from what he was doing. Kiyoko simply watched on, wondering what was going on.

    "That's because... you're special to me."

    Cú grinned.

    "You look and act just like her!"

 

     _I remember that day very clearly._

_The sun was shining, and there were no clouds in the sky._

_My eyes opened and was greeted by a family with white hair and red eyes._

_They looked very happy to see me._

_One young woman approached me and held out her hand._

_She called herself ..._

_"Nice to meet you, Lancer," said the young woman._

_She told me I was her "sister's Servant."_

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her._

_She was beautiful._

 

_One night, ... was at the veranda. Her nightgown swayed along with the wind. I was on night patrol to see whether the enemy found their way inside the mansion, but all I could find was a lonely ... standing by the veranda. I approached her and tried to reach out for her shoulder, but I decided not to. I didn't want to make her seem uncomfortable, and so I called out her name instead._

_She turned and gave me one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen; even brighter than the moonlight. That same night, we talked about the past and the future at the same time. I realized how awful her childhood was, and how awful her family treated her. I wanted to take her away and just have her for myself, but... she wasn't mine. I was under someone else's reins. If it were my choice, I would have taken her somewhere where she wouldn't be able to feel pain anymore._

_That same night, I fell in love with her._

_There came a time when I had to fight my Master's own battles. I killed and killed, but in the end, I didn't win. The last thing I've ever seen was the look of terror on her face, and her hand holding another man's hand. It broke my heart, but who am I to stay by her side? I am not human like her. Staying wasn't an option. I'm not strong enough to stay. I'm not..._

"Cú?"

    Cú didn't realize he was holding your cheek tightly the entire time. You could feel his hands grow cold as he continued staring off into space. You suddenly felt worried. He mentioned that you "look and act" just like someone he knew. You wondered who he was thinking about. Eventually, Cú let go of your cheek and laughed nervously. This is the first time you've seen him act this way, and it was quite unnatural of him. Something must have been bothering him.

    "I'm sorry!" said Cú, putting his hands together as if in prayer. "I was just thinking about something!"

    "What, pray tell, could that be?" asked Gilgamesh curiously.

    "None of your business, pal!" exclaimed Cú, looking a little bit embarrassed.

    Kiyoko sighed. "I guess that settles everything for tonight. First, we're going to figure out what magecraft Arthur left for Y/n, we have to get Caster to stop being Lancer's Master, and we have to stop her advances towards Y/n at all costs. Is that all clear?"

    "Clear as day," said Cú, grinning.

    "Then, I'd like everyone to come with me," said Kiyoko, standing up. 

    Everyone left the diner and followed Kiyoko. You were standing in between Cú and Gilgamesh, and they both looked like they were in deep thought. You turned to Cú, wanting to comprehend what happened to him earlier at the diner.

    "Are you alright, Cú?" you asked him, worried.

    "Huh?" said Cú, as if he was still out of it. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about earlier. I was just thinking about a lot of things."

    "What kind of things?"

    Cú blushed. "I don't think now's the time for you to know, you know?"

    You raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? It sounds like earlier what you were thinking has got something to do with me."

    "R-Right... It does..." whispered Cú.

    You sighed and gave him a soft smile. 

    "If you're ready, you can tell me whatever's on your mind," you said, patting his arm. "I'm here if you ever need anything; we're a team, after all."

    Cú looked down on you for a few seconds before returning the same smile. 

    "Yeah... Of course!"


	17. All This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! I'm sorry if I haven't posted a chapter in a while! School's always unforgiving, isn't it? I hope you understand that there will be delays with updating my fan fictions! Have a nice day ahead of you all! Take care.

    As you were getting ready for your training with Kiyoko, you were seated on a park bench with Gilgamesh. It was late in the night, and there were no people around. Cú was standing a few feet away from Kiyoko, watching as Kiyoko prepared the magic she was going to use during your sparring session with her. Everything seemed peaceful that night, but then you remembered how serious the situation was. Caster and Hume were after you, and none of you were sure whether you can trust Cú or not. He insists that he doesn't follow his Master's rules, but then he could just be lying. His odd statement a few minutes ago about him remembering that you looked and acted like someone he knew bothered you. Is that why he was being friendly with you?

    Gilgamesh, in his usual black bomber jacket, his white undershirt, tight black pants, and pointed black shoes, looked awfully annoyed. You wondered what was bothering him, so you quickly scooted closer to him and placed your head on his arm. Gilgamesh, not expecting you to do such a thing, instinctively but gently pushed you away in surprise. You looked up at him with a grouchy expression, wondering why he would do such a thing to you.

    "Hey, what was that for?" you asked him.

    "You were being a nuisance," reasoned Gilgamesh, even though he looked doubtful. "Why would you suddenly do such a thing during times like these?! It's treacherous!"

    "I was just sleepy..."

    Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "Then sleep on a bed."

    "Right, like there's a bed anywhere around here." You placed your elbows on your lap and your head on the palms of your hand.

    Gilgamesh huffed out a sigh and shook his head. He noticed that the two of you haven't been talking intimately in a while, but he was not sure how to approach you that way. Since things were getting a little bit serious, then it is best to leave you to your own vices once in a while. Gilgamesh knows and encourages you to know how to defend yourself, especially when evil comes your way. He was actually quite thankful of Arthur for giving you a power that could possibly help you during the war. However, he was sure that you were still pained by the fact that Arthur sacrificed his own fleeting life for you.

    "Mongrel," called out Gilgamesh.

    You were daydreaming about how you were going to beat Kiyoko in your simulated battle when Gilgamesh called out his pet name for you. You turned to him with a displeased expression.

    "What?" you asked him.

    "Why did you love that Blue Saber?" asked Gilgamesh.

    You were speechless. You were not expecting Gilgamesh to ask you about that again. However, he sounded different compared to how he sounded way back. He sounded serious and, if not, curious, which made you stop feeling silly altogether. You hummed for a moment before stopping, looking elsewhere. The city lights were dying off one by one, a usual phenomenon that made you feel calm during a cold night being alone. Things were different now, however, with Gilgamesh by your side and Kiyoko and Cú supporting you all the way. 

    And... Arthur...

    "Because he was just the way he is," you answered, sighing. "He was the typical boy-next-door type of guy, you know? He made me feel special, too. He was kind, genuine, and protective of the people he care for."

    "I see." Gilgamesh crossed his legs as he turned his gaze elsewhere.

    You stared at him. "Why did you ask?"

    "He surely is an emotional man for lending you the last remnants of his power. I did not expect him to do such a thing."

    You blushed. "Yeah... I wasn't expecting it either..."

    "He must have cared for you deeply to rely his power on the likes of someone like you. Someone who has never fought in a war before, someone who does nothing but fool around all day long, and someone practically useless and should be treated as a speck of dirt in this planet."

    "Time out!" you shouted angrily. "Quit saying stuff like that... You always say that kind of stuff..."

    Gilgamesh huffed. "Well, I am merely stating facts. However, you are blessed to have someone as me as your lover. Any man and woman on this planet would dream of having me as their lover. Even that Arthur is jealous."

    "Respect his departed soul, Gil..." you whispered to him.

    "Exactly. Why does it matter now that he's gone?"

    You were about to say something back when you heard Kiyoko calling out your name. You gave Gilgamesh a harsh look, which he returned with the same amount of intensity. This gave you shivers down your spine. You immediately sauntered over to Kiyoko and Cú, wondering why you were called over all of a sudden.

    "Sorry to interrupt your loving moment with Gilgamesh, but we have to begin," said Kiyoko.

    You blushed. "Oh, it's okay! We weren't really talking about anything that important."

    "I'll be watching from afar," said Cú, grinning your way. "Best of luck, Y/n!"

    You walked towards Kiyoko. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

    Kiyoko thought for a moment. "That's actually the difficult part. We have no idea what Saber's magecraft is called, nor do we have any idea what it can do."

    "How are we going to find out, then...?" you thought out loud, worry creasing your eyebrows.

    "I was thinking of attacking you head-on without you defending yourself, but I think that would be too much for your lover."

    "Can we please stop including him in our conversation?" you asked, sighing.

    Kiyoko giggled. "I'm sorry. I never encountered someone having a romantic relationship with their own Servant."

    "That happened to be us," you said, somewhat proudly. "Do you think that's the only way we can ever find out what kind of magecraft Arthur gave me?"

    "We can at least try. I should tell Gilgamesh and Lancer what they're supposed to expect during this exercise."

    Kiyoko walked past you and towards Gilgamesh and Cú. You watched as she explained what she was going to do to you to Gilgamesh, and you can see a flash of surprise and distraught cross Gilgamesh's features. Cú simply nodded as Kiyoko went on, a serious look spread across his face. You clenched your fist out of anxiety and determination. There was no other path for you to tread on but the one in front of you. You got yourself in a war you never asked to join, you're hopelessly in love with a Servant; a projection of someone from the past, and now a family member and a powerful Servant was after you just for the sake of attaining the Holy Grail. You gulped at the thought, the lump somewhat staying in your throat instead of completely being digested. You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt Kiyoko's gentle hand on your shoulder. When you turned to look at her, she gave you one of the kindest smiles you've ever received in your lifetime. You gave her a somewhat melancholic look in return, something Kiyoko was expecting. She knew you were thinking about your fate, and everything that you went through just to get to this point. However, Kiyoko wanted to know at least a gist of what you were thinking, and so she asked--

    "What are you thinking of, Y/n?" asked Kiyoko in a comforting tone.

    "I just hope... we would all get through this," you told her quietly, hoping Gilgamesh and Cú wouldn't hear.

    "We will," said Kiyoko, tightening her hold on your shoulder. "You're not alone in this."

    "Because of me, Arthur had to die," you said, finally letting your feelings out in the open. "He should have thought of himself instead of me. He barely knows me, and--"

    Kiyoko shushed you. "He has his own reasons for doing it."

    "He would be here right now if it weren't for me."

    Tears began brimming your eyes as you gritted your teeth in sheer frustration. You were trying so hard to forget what happened. You wanted to forget the pain that Arthur left for you to remember. Why did Gilgamesh have to ask you something out of nowhere? Kiyoko wrapped her arms around you from behind and began rubbing your shoulder for comfort. You know you were already romantically involved with Gilgamesh, but then again... you loved the man. You loved everything about him; from his beautiful face to the comforting feeling he gave you whenever he was around. Gilgamesh must have known that. Maybe that's why he was asking why Arthur would give up his life for someone like you; someone Arthur barely even cares and knows about, someone who happens to just be a supposed background character in this unforgivable war. You were crying now as you returned Kiyoko's hold on you. Cú and Gilgamesh watched on, and Gilgamesh could not help but feel this unfamiliar unrelenting sorrow deep within the valves of your heart. He knew he should not have asked something so personal, but he only wanted to know. Cú looked absolutely worried, and he was about to run over to you when Gilgamesh stopped him.

    "You there; don't," commanded Gilgamesh in a deep tone.

    "Aren't you going to be by her side and comfort her?" asked Cú, looking annoyed. "If you can't do something as simple as that, then it's best that if you let me."

    "You do not know what she feels nor what she went through," said Gilgamesh monotonously.

    "I know, but... I promised--!"

    Gilgamesh arched an eyebrow. "What in heavens are you talking about?"

    "... Nothing."

    With that, Cú turned his heel and ran towards you. Gilgamesh watched as Cú and Kiyoko comforted you. Eventually, you smiled. Gilgamesh huffed and stood up, snapping his fingers. A bright golden light shrouded his entire figure before it disappeared to reveal him in his gold armor. He was not going to approach you; he merely wanted to look the part as a Servant. He did not even know what to say to you, and so it was best if he left himself out of it. He watched as you attempted to calm yourself down, taking deep breaths before a determined look overpowered your prior expression of sadness and disdain. Gilgamesh was relieved. He did not want to show that he was, but he felt it. He wanted to express how much he meant to you, but you knew that you would not forgive him if he had his own way; he was far too  _different_ compared to you. The two of you were practically worlds apart.

    "Are you feeling alright now?" asked Kiyoko, giving you a sincere smile.

    You nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

    Cú grinned. "Okay, that's great! You guys should start. We may never know when the enemy would come."

    Kiyoko nodded. "You're right, Lancer. Y/n, we should start immediately."

    You nodded. You needed to get some closure. If this magecraft that Arthur gave you was going to at least give you two some sort of connection, then it would bring you peace... hopefully.

    "For now, I think I should attack you with something as simple as magic arrows," said Kiyoko.

    The two of you created some distance in between to at least give each other some space for attacking and dodging. You proceeded with a fighting stance, a defensive one, just in case the summoning of the magecraft fails. Kiyoko readied the magic arrows she mentioned moments ago; three magenta-colored arrows glowing underneath the moonlight. An ominous presence can be felt as soon as they were summoned. You somehow grew nervous, because you were doubting whether this idea was going to work or not. You trusted Kiyoko, but then again, the two of you were enemies before. You shook your head. You shouldn't be having thoughts about your comrades like that! you thought as you clicked your tongue in frustration.

    "Are you ready?" called out Kiyoko.

    You nodded. "Y-Yeah! Give me your best shot!"

    Without further ado, Kiyoko summoned a large magenta-colored crystallized bow. With the three arrows in hand, she did not spare a single second as she shot the arrows ll at the same time. You, surprised by this turn of events, covered your head and upper torso with your forearm, screaming--

    " **A-Arthur!** "

    ?!

    A bright blue light pierced through your eyelids as you shut your eyes tightly to shield your vision. You could hear yourself screaming for a second, but then a sonic boom pushed you backwards off your feet, sending you flying a few feet away. When the light and force finally died down, you could hear the concerned screams of Kiyoko, Cú, and Gilgamesh, but you were too worn out to sit up and tell them you were doing fine. You felt tired. However, you heard Kiyoko scream in surprise. This made you force to stand up, though shakily, to see what just happened. Your eyes widened when you saw a figure standing in the middle of the park, facing Kiyoko with a sword held in their hand. However, something did not look right about the figure...

    "Is that...?" started Kiyoko.

    "It's a  _familiar!_ " shouted Cú, summoning his weapon as he prepared to attack.

    "That's..." you started, even though you knew no one can hear you from where you were.

    The figure stood stiffly, but the figure looked more like a shadow instead of a person. When you narrowed your eyes to get a better look, it was, indeed, a silhouette of a man. The silhouette was dark blue all over, and the only thing you could make out were its eyes, which were white and dotted instead of actual human-like eyes. The figure held a sword, at least, it looked like a sword to you since it was also a dark blue silhouette instead of an actual sword.

    Kiyoko hummed to herself before approaching the figure, careful not to provoke it. However, as soon as she took one step to your direction, the figure assumed an offensive stance. You hurriedly ran over to the figure to at least figure out how to stop it.

    "H-Hey, don't attack Kiyoko!" you shouted.

    The figure turned to look at you, its soulless eyes peering into your own before it calmed down and stood up stiffly again. You sighed in relief.

    "It really  _is_ a familiar," said Kiyoko. "However, it isn't an ordinary familiar. I've never seen a... a human-like familiar in my entire life as a magus."

    "It does look interesting," said Gilgamesh, nodding to himself. "Arthur seems to have marked her that way."

    "Now that just sounds wrong," said Cú, sighing as he glanced at Gilgamesh.

    You could make out the shape of the silhouette, and you knew that it was Arthur. The way the figure stood, the way it held its sword, the offensive stance before attacking...

    Your eyes brimmed with tears once again. However, before you can even say a word, you can feel yourself blacking out.

    ...

    "H-Hey! Y/n?!"

    It was Cú. 

    "What's wrong?! Wake up--!"

 

    You eventually woke up, your eyes meeting the wonderful blue sky. You could hear birds chirping around you as you looked around. You were in a field of tall grass and wildflowers. You could see a familiar figure a few feet away to your right. Without knowing what else to do, you slowly stood up and turned to your right to approach the figure. The closer you got, the clearer the image of the figure was. The figure wore an armor fitting for a knight, a white cloak covering his lean figure. The figure had short, blond hair. Your eyes widened when you realized who it was. The figure turned, giving you a bright smile. Your eyes filled with tears. Shamelessly, you ran towards the man and jumped at him. The man carried you with his powerful arms, making sure that you didn't fall from his tight embrace.

    "Arthur!" you screamed, eventually crying on his shoulder.

    Arthur chuckled. "It's nice to see you again, Y/n."

    "W-Where are we?" you asked him.

    Arthur eventually let you go and settled you down. However, he did not let go of your embrace and neither did you.

    "You could say that this is the sea of your unconsciousness," said Arthur, looking around himself. "I've been here for quite a while, mind you. I've been watching your every move."

    You blushed. "My every move...? T-Then...!"

    Arthur laughed. "Oh, don't worry too much. It doesn't matter to me what you do. Everything about it makes me happy."

    "Just now I was with Gilgamesh and the others..."

    Arthur hummed. "Yes, I'm fully aware of that. It seems you've managed to summon the magecraft I gave you for your own benefit. Think of it as a gift from me."

    "That figure just now... Was it you?"

    Arthur smiled sadly. "No, not entirely. You could say it's a 'part of me.'"

    "Why am I here and not there with them...?"

    "You fainted," said Arthur, letting go of you and placing a hand on your shoulder instead. "The price of summoning my familiar heavily decreases your mana storage."

    "Am I going to be okay?"

    Arthur chuckled. "You worry too much, Y/n; of course you're going to be okay! You've survived this far."

    "Everything has been a mess lately," you said, sighing. "Uncle Hume and Caster's after me."

    "Yes, I'm well-aware. How about we walk around to sort your thoughts?"

    You smiled up at him and nodded. "Thanks... I'd very much like that."

    The two of you began walking around the endless tall grass and wildflowers, with Arthur standing right beside you. Somehow, you felt weight lifted off of your shoulders. You sighed in relief as Arthur placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

    "... My family seldom tells me anything about themselves and now someone from my own family is after me because of a power I never even asked for. I--I don't want to submit to someone I know will only use me for their own gain! That's just wrong..."

    Arthur smiled. "You're kindhearted, Y/n. You should have told me your troubles when we were still classmates, you know?"

    You blushed. "Um, well... I know you have other things to do, and... I didn't want to burden you!"

    "You, burden me? Nonsense. Did I not tell you that I love you? If you love someone, you have to always be there for them. At least, that's what I thought..."

    You nodded. "Y-You're right..."

    "Hume has had evil intentions from the start," explained Arthur. "He told me about you, your family, and the power that you have... However, getting to know you, I know that it didn't have to be that way. You were too kind and gentle for them to mess with. I wanted to fight my own Master one time, but I know that I could not do such a thing. It would be against everything that I've ever been taught. As we got to know each other, I keep forgetting what my purpose was to be with you. My true purpose was to lure you into my Master's trap. Of course, as you know, that failed. I have also failed to somehow redeem you as a friend, but everything went well in the end."

    "Can you tell me why Uncle Hume and Caster want me?"

    "Your mana is nothing to scoff about," answered Arthur. "Your presence is inconceivable to the point that you have become an attraction to other Masters and Servants. I'm sure you're aware of that by now. With enough mana, the Holy Grail can surely be obtained, especially since Caster has the same amount of mana. However, surely, you and Caster's power will not be enough to summon the one and true Grail. It would take you and countless others to do such a deed."

    "That's..."

    "Unforgivable, I know," finished Arthur, smiling. "However, I honestly doubt that you would fail to be the victor of this war, Y/n; you have Gilgamesh right beside you. He is a formidable ally."

    "I know, but lately... The two of us seem distant."

    "Why do you think so?"

    You sighed. "I don't know... He just feels distant lately. We don't talk much anymore."

    "Oh, my," said Arthur. "Is it what others call a 'love quarrel?'"

    You snickered. "That's an awful way to put it. I just hope the two of us are going to be alright soon..."

    Arthur's smile faded. "I'd like you to be careful from here on out, Y/n."

    You looked up at him and stared. "Why's that?"

    "I don't want you to get hurt, especially by someone like Gilgamesh..."

    "I don't think he would do that--"

    "No, he would."

    The two of you were silent for a moment. Arthur's hands were on your shoulders. He looked pained and melancholic, but you understood why. This man still loved you with all his heart, but he was not physically present to do anything to protect you. However, with his familiar, he thought he could make up for something he lacked on doing, but...

    ... He was still heartbroken.

    "I hope you understand why I ask this of you," continued Arthur after a few seconds of silence.

    You touched Arthur's arm and smiled.

    "I know. Don't worry about me when it comes to Gilgamesh. We're just busy with training me just in case I have to face Caster and Uncle Hume. Everything's going to be alright."

    Arthur's eyes scrunched up in pain and agony. 

    "I know, but... but I just can't help it; you mean a lot to me."

    "Arthur..."

    "He's hurt countless people in the past. I don't want you to be one of them, too."

    Your eyes widened in surprise. You know you don't know Gilgamesh entirely, but this was new to you. However, maybe Arthur is speaking out of heartbreak...

    You engulfed Arthur in a hug and began rubbing his back. You noticed that he began sobbing quietly. You smiled, trying to hold back your own tears.

    "Don't worry about me," you assured him. "I'm going to be fine. This is so unfair, you know? You should be looking out for yourself instead of me. If you've been looking out for yourself instead of me, then... I..."

    "I love you," said Arthur as he pulled you in tighter. "That's all the reason I can find for the things I've done for you."

    "Arthur..."

    "Please don't lose yourself over him, Y/n. Promise me you'll come back for me."

    "But Arthur..."

    "I'll come back for you too, I promise!"

    "I can't promise that, Arthur... You know that... I love Gilgamesh."

    "I know... What am I even saying...?"

    Arthur let you go, his eyes filled with tears. You couldn't help but feel heartbroken seeing his perfect face broken like shattered glass.

    "I promise you I won't hurt myself like that, okay?" you said, in an attempt to cheer him up.

    Arthur nodded. "I think that's a lot better, thank you."

    "Don't be sad now, okay?" you said, placing your hands on his cheeks.

    He nodded. "I won't. As long as you're happy."

    "Great! Now that's more like it, Arthur!"

    The two of you embraced one another tightly. You never wanted to let him go, but you can feel yourself coming back to reality. Arthur eventually let you go, giving you a determined nod.

    "Defeat them and win the war for me, Y/n."

    You nodded. "I will, Arthur. Thank you... for everything."

    And everything went black.


End file.
